


Anaimía

by Naemir



Series: Le cycle des Noctambules [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Police investigation, Slow Build, UA, stranges things happens
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemir/pseuds/Naemir
Summary: A sa naissance, une bonne fée avait dû décréter que lui, Allen Walker, aurait une poisse monstrueuse. Après s'être échappé du joug de son tuteur et de ses dettes, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de mal dans la vie. Mais entre les études, les amis et son colocataire, autant dire que les emmerdes n'ont pas fini de pleuvoir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Déplacement de la fic du même nom depuis fanfiction.net.  
> Il s'agit d'un UA, qui se déroule dans les années 2012 parce que mine de rien, l'écriture de cette fic remonte à quelques années déjà ! 
> 
> L'intérêt de la déplacer ici? Pouvoir incorporer les dessins qui l'accompagnent. 
> 
> Cette fic est le premier tome d'une future trilogie, toujours en construction. Bonne lecture à tous.

Bip. Bip. BIP. BIP. BIP !

Pendant quelques secondes de panique totale, Allen s’interrogea vivement sur le bruit qui venait de le tirer de ses merveilleux songes où il étranglait un certain brun de sa connaissance avec une platée de spaghettis. Puis, réalisant qu’il ne s’agissait que de son réveil, se ré-enroula dans son épaisse couverture après avoir jeté un coup d’œil sur le cadran lumineux de l’engin.

_« 7h58 ? Oooh, j’suis large… »_

Il allait repartir derechef dans ses rêves pour les deux prochaines minutes quand un miaulement plaintif et une série de grattements intempestifs vinrent réclamer son attention à grands cris. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps et un choc sourd dans le mur résonna à ses oreilles, suivit d’une bordée de jurons.

_ Fait taire c’te saloperie de bestiole où j’le bute !

_ Va t’faire, Bakanda ! Cria Allen en réponse, se redressant sur un coude pour fixer le pan de mur coupable qui trembla d’un nouveau coup rageur. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de regretter ses paroles que la porte de la chambre attenant la sienne s’ouvrit à la volée et que Timcanpy, pauvre victime mourant de faim sur le palier de son maitre, poussa un léger couinement étranglé.

Allen bondit hors de son lit et courut immédiatement au couloir en hurlant.

_ Le touche pas, espèce de dégénéré !

La porte claqua contre le mur et emporté par son élan, il rentra dans son colocataire sur les nerfs, en passe de commettre un meurtre de sang froid dans leur appartement. Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent au sol, Allen attrapant une mèche de cheveux brune et tira à l’aveuglette. L’autre grogna avant de le repousser sèchement sur le côté, Allen se plaçant devant son chat qui miaulait de toute la force de ses poumons.

_ J’te laisserai pas en faire de la charpie !

_ Alors assure toi qu’il ne gueule plus comme un putois ! Rétorqua vertement le plus âgé des deux en se remettant sur ses pieds, les cheveux à moitié dans les yeux et les vêtements froissés. Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je l’étripe, que tu sois là ou non !

_ T’avais qu’à lui donner à manger en rentrant, protesta automatiquement l’adolescent, les poings sur les hanches dans une attitude qui se voulait menaçante et colérique, ne tirant à son vis-à-vis qu’un « tch » agacé. C’est pas bien compliqué pourtant, les croquettes sont dans le placard sous l’évier. Mais c’est vrai qu’avec un cerveau comme le tien, c’est pas simple de s’en rappeler !

Sa seule réponse fut une porte violemment claquée sur le brun en question, lequel le menaça une nouvelle fois d’éviscérer la pauvre bête si elle se retrouvait encore dans son chemin et Allen Walker resta planté dans le couloir, le chat se frottant amoureusement à ses jambes. Il siffla, agacé.

_ Quel crétin celui-ci…. Il adressa un coup d’œil tout aussi amoureux à la boule de poils ronronnante, se baissant dans la foulée pour caresser sa fourrure fauve. L’animal cala sa petite tête dans sa main.

_ Ooh, c’est le bon chat à son papa, ça, hein ? C’est le gentil Tim qui va avoir droit à double ration, parce que Kanda est un abruti. Rho, il est mignon, le chat, hein mon poupet ! [1]

_ Allez faire vos mamours ailleurs ! Grogna à nouveau le brun depuis sa chambre, sa voix étouffée par l’épaisseur du mur.

Allen haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas la force ou l’envie de répliquer et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Timcanpy dans les bras dont l’estomac rugissant rivalisait avec ses précédents miaulements.  Entrant dans la pièce immaculée, salle vénérée par les deux Walker –tel maitre, tel chat et inversement proportionnel—l’adolescent posa l’animal au sol avant de sortir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour un copieux petit déjeuner.

Sourire aux lèvres et bouffe en main, le jeune homme jeta machinalement un coup d’œil sur le micro-ondes qui affichait gaiement 8h02. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne commençait les cours qu’à—

| | ₪ | |

 

Kanda grinça des dents et enterra sa tête dans l’oreiller quand un hurlement paniqué, digne d’une pucelle s’apprêtant à passer à la casserole, troubla une fois de plus son repos. Evidemment, le môme venait de se rendre compte qu’il était en retard et l’appartement allait, comme d’habitude, trembler sous sa précipitation matinale. Heureusement pour le brun, ce spectacle affligeant et malheureusement régulier ne durerait que quelques minutes avant que le silence ne se pose à nouveau sur les lieux.

Suivant les bruits qui lui parvenaient au travers des cloisons, Kanda entendit donc son colocataire se ruer dans sa chambre, jurant comme un charretier, prendre une douche, pousser un glapissement suraigu de sa voix de castra à cause de l’eau froide, insulter ses vêtements en anglais, allemand et espagnol —Yû comprit vaguement qu’il était question d’une manche récalcitrante et d’une jambe de pantalon, sans sa bonne jambe— attraper ses affaires puis sortir au pas de course, claquant suffisamment fort la porte de l’entrée pour réveiller tout l’étage.

Et bien que sorti de l’appartement en lui-même, Kanda l’entendait encore dévaler les marches des 5 paliers le séparant de la rue avec la grâce et la majesté d’un éléphant au galop.

Le brun soupira de frustration, se demandant vaguement s’il arriverait un jour où le môme serait totalement silencieux le matin, puis il sombra dans le sommeil.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

_ Ravie de vous voir vous joindre à nous, Mr Walker. Je me disais justement qu’il me manquait quelques retardataires.

L’interpelé se figea sur place, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et un pied encore en suspension dans les airs, essayant de faire son chemin le plus discrètement possible jusqu’à sa place. Mais bien entendu, il n’avait pas échappé à l’œil de lynx de son professeur qui le fixait depuis son bureau à l’autre bout de l’amphithéâtre. Le jeune homme laissa retomber son pied et s’inclina rapidement pour s’excuser alors que la plupart des regards convergeaient vers lui, la vaste salle survolée d’une petite vague de rires amusés.

_ Je suis désolé, Madame ! S’excusa-t-il vivement, conscient d’être une fois de plus l’attraction de la matinée. Certains même, ne venaient aux cours du matin que pour voir Allen Walker débarquer en courant, les joues rouges et la chemise de travers. Ce qui en soi, arrivait facilement un jour sur trois. Un sur deux s’ils avaient de la chance.

La chargée de cours, une grande femme blonde à forte poitrine nommée Cloud Nine, frappa de sa règle en acier sur son bureau, faisant taire la rumeur qui montait des rangs.

_ Allez-vous assoir, Walker. Et au prochain retard, je vous colle un essai de trente-deux pages sur le cours que vous avez manqué, à me rendre pour le lendemain.

Allen déglutit bruyamment et se redressa, penaud, avant de filer à sa place plus vite que l’éclair. Le cours de littérature reprit de plus belle tandis qu’il se glissait aux côtés d’une jeune fille aux yeux violacés qui cachait mal sa profonde lassitude.

_ Problème de réveil encore ? Demanda assez inutilement Lenalee Lee, brunette à couettes et jupette, sur un ton plus que blasé.

Allen rougit légèrement de honte avant de bougonner que c’était « de la faute à ce crétin de Kanda ». La jeune fille secoua la tête en souriant délicatement, amusée, et reprit le cours de ses notes, ne tenant à pas à prendre du retard. Cloud Nine était réputée pour son sadisme envers les élèves quand venait finalement le temps des examens et ses cours étaient si fournis qu’en louper ne serait-ce qu’une miette revenait à assister à un début d’Apocalypse lors des révisions.

Allen s’empressa de l’imiter, sortant feuilles et stylo, grommelant toujours dans sa barbe contre le sort qui semblait décidément s’acharner sur lui aujourd’hui. Entre Kanda et sa mauvaise humeur, Nine qui allait se faire un plaisir de l’écharper à la première occasion et le frigo qu’il se devrait de remplir en rentrant… sans compter qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de se remplir la panse tout court, et son estomac ne manquerait pas de protester d’ici peu de temps.

Le jeune homme régla d’ailleurs cet épineux problème deux heures plus tard, lorsque leur bourreau les relâcha, dans son infinie clémence, avec seulement une dissertation pour la semaine prochaine et une série de documents à lire. Il se précipita à la cafétéria, une Lenalee blasée sur les talons qui prenait son temps. La brune le rejoignit alors qu’il se bâfrait joyeusement sous les regards effarés des quelques personnes présentes dans l’espace ouvert. Dont un roux, assis près de lui, qui riait tout ce qu’il pouvait face au manque total de manière de la part de l’albinos.

Lenalee sourit et se glissa à leurs côtés, repoussant les plats d’Allen pour faire un peu de place, saluant leur camarade de l’autre côté de la table.

_ Encore arrivé en retard ? Questionna le rouquin à l’adresse de la jeune fille, désignant Allen du menton qui cherchait à avaler le plus rapidement possible ses croissants au beurre et son café bouillant, avant d’enchainer sur une nouvelle série de viennoiseries.

En plus d’être doté d’une certaine étourderie qui lui valait bien souvent des remarques de la part de ses professeurs, Walker était également un estomac sur pattes, ce qui faisait de lui l’une des attractions les plus efficaces de la faculté de Kōbe. Chose que son colocataire avait découvert à ses dépens un beau matin en rentrant du boulot, restant planté devant un frigo aussi propre et vide qu’au premier jour, alors qu’il était encore plein la veille. Autant dire qu’une fois de plus, l’appartement avait raisonné de leurs cris et injures.

Le visage d’Allen se renfrogna dans son éclair au chocolat alors qu’il songeait encore à la crise qu’avait piquée Kanda. Ce crétin. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il se bornait à rester avec lui ; cela ne faisait même pas deux mois qu’ils habitaient ensemble et déjà, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il avait quitté Cross pour être tranquille, ce n’était pas pour retomber sur un sociopathe ronchon et grossier !

D’un coup de dent rageur, Allen déchiqueta un toast, s’étalant de la marmelade d’orange sur la joue alors que ses deux amis riaient doucement à ses côtés pour une blague qu’il n’avait pas suivi. Il tenta de reprendre le fil de la conversation lorsque Lavi se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lavi Bookman Jr. Etudiant poursuivant un cursus d’histoire, le pétillant rouquin était d’un naturel enjoué, blagueur, vantard et coureur de jupons à souhait. Allen avait eu quelques aprioris lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, au début de ses études à Kōbe, au détour d’un couloir. L’albinos s’était encore une fois perdu dans l’immensité de la faculté, Lavi tranquillement occupé à bécoter  —dévorer la tête, plutôt, tant il mettait d’ardeur à la tâche— une blonde à forte poitrine. Evidemment, le borgne fringant —un accident de scooter lors d’un camp de vacances, telle était la version officielle que ledit borgne se plaisait souvent à modifier pour rendre cela plus « épic » comme il le disait si bien— lui avait envoyé un sourire à 5000volts, pas gêné pour un sou, allant même jusqu’à lui proposer de venir se joindre à eux.

La réaction ne s’était pas faite attendre de la part du littéraire, outré autant que blasé par ce comportement qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler celui de son insupportable tuteur. La ressemblance entre les deux —roux, de surcroît, il y avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions tout de même !— était parfois troublante, à tel point qu’Allen s’était souvent interrogé sur un hypothétique lien de parenté entre eux. Après tout, la chose n’aurait pas été impossible, Cross Marian collectionnait les femmes comme d’autres les timbres. Et Allen préférait la deuxième activité, nettement plus saine et bien moins couteuse.

Toujours était-il qu’Allen l’avait sèchement rabroué avant de tourner les talons. Il n’avait jamais pu atteindre sa salle de classe ce jour-là, non pas parce qu’il s’était encore perdu —il y avait un peu de ça, certes, mais comme toujours, il aurait fini par trouver son chemin— mais plutôt parce qu’un sale rouquin pervers avait abandonné sa blondasse pour le suivre.

Au-delà de ses tendances un peu volages et dragueuses, Lavi était quelqu’un de très bien, il fallait bien dire ce qui était et Allen l’appréciait réellement. Il était tout bonnement impossible de s’ennuyer avec pareil énergumène dans son entourage. Même si sa présence n’était pas toujours des plus… recommandable.

_ Lenalady me disait que tu t’étais encore engueulé avec ton colocataire ce matin ?

Et voilà. Le peu de bonne humeur qu’il avait réussi à récupérer en s’empiffrant la moitié de la cafétéria venait de voler en éclat sous la simple évocation du japonais acariâtre.

«  _Merci Lavi. Sincèrement. »_

L’irlandais —par sa mère, et le bougre en était fier— éclata de rire face à la mine déconfite de l’albinos qui hésitait à lui enfoncer la tête dans le premier plat à sa portée ou bien l’ignorer comme il savait si bien le faire. Parce que oui, on peut être adorable et poli comme l’était Allen Walker, mais le jeune homme aussi pouvait se vexer pour des broutilles.

_ Il a voulu dépecer mon chat, parce qu’il miaulait trop fort pour les oreilles sensibles de mon seigneur, marmonna l’étudiant, repoussant son assiette d’un geste rageur. Ça lui avait coupé l’appétit, tiens, exploit en soi et seulement réalisable par Kanda. Même sans être présent, ce sale brun réussissait à le faire chier, voilà qui était formidable !

Alors que Lavi s’étouffait, hilare, sous le regard courroucé d’un Allen en colère, Lenalee se prit le front dans la main, poussant un soupir désespéré.

Elle avait connu le jeune homme lors de leur première année préparatoire, avant d’entrer à l’université pour suivre un cursus similaire, désirant pour le premier devenir enseignant et pour la deuxième, travailler dans l’édition et pourquoi pas bifurquer dans le journalisme. On lui avait souvent dit que son joli minois passerait fort bien à la télévision, au grand dam de son frère ainé, un rien possessif. Toujours était-il qu’elle connaissait Allen depuis un moment et bien que l’adolescent soit d’une nature très douce et posée, elle ne comprenait pas qu’il puisse s’enflammer à ce point envers son colocataire. Aucun de ses deux amis n’avait rencontré Kanda, mais ils n’en n’avaient guère besoin pour se faire un aperçu —guère flatteur— du japonais partageant son appartement avec leur albinos.

Néanmoins, Lenalee ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le jeune homme avait quelques raisons de s’en prendre au chat d’Allen… la bestiole était sympathique, certes, mais tout comme son maitre, elle savait aussi donner de la voix.

_ Tu admettras que Timcanpy est parfois un peu bruyant…

La réponse fut presque automatique. Attaquer Tim était comme une déclaration de guerre pour Allen. Il pivota vers la brune qui classait déjà soigneusement ses arguments en vue de réfuter la théorie farfelue que ne manquerait pas de lui sortir l’albinos. Elle se disait parfois que les bouquins de fantasy dont il raffolait tant n’avaient pas nécessairement un effet bénéfique sur sa personne.

_ Pas du tout ! C’est un amour ce chat ! C’est juste ce sale chevelu qui veut faire la loi !

Nouveau soupir de la part de la jeune fille qui s’arma de courage pour tenter de raisonner son camarade. Des trois, elle était bien la plus sensée et usait bien souvent de ses dons de médiatrice pour calmer les ardeurs des deux autres. Elle devrait rencontrer ce Kanda, un jour, ce serait sans doute fort utile.

_ Dans son appartement, ça ne me parait pas très étrange.

_ Je suis son colocataire, pas son esclave ! Rétorqua Allen en sifflant de colère. Il fit un geste un peu emporté de la main. D’autant qu’il est tout autant locataire que moi ! Et il lui suffisait juste de nourrir Tim, c’est tout !

_ Allen, il travaille de nuit, je peux comprendre que les miaulements de ton chat l’indisposent alors qu’il essaye de se reposer.

L’albinos jeta un coup d’œil en biais à son amie, ni convaincu, ni très enclin à lui donner raison.

_ Tu es de quel côté de la barrière, là, Lenalee ? Parce que j’ai pas vraiment l’impression que tu me soutiennes des masses, avec tout le respect que je te dois.

_ Je dis juste que si vous parveniez à faire des compromis tous les deux, peut-être que ça se passerait un peu mieux.

_ Ce type a un égo de la taille de Big Ben, les compromis, il ne connait pas.

_ Le tien n’est pas mal non plus, si tu veux mon avis, ironisa gentiment la jeune fille. Elle se cala dans le dossier de sa chaise, exposant son point de vue d’un petit mouvement d’épaules fataliste. Et tant qu’aucun de vous deux ne cédera, la situation n’avancera pas.

_ Ou alors, tu reviens chez moi ! Coupa brusquement Lavi, les coudes sur la table, son unique œil valide pétillant de malice. Y a de la place. Bon, il faudra sans doute se serrer un peu, comme la dernière fois, mais c’est jouable, non ?

Allen grimaça, se souvenant du mois proprement infernal qu’il avait passé en compagnie de Lavi dans son misérable studio. N’ayant toujours pas trouvé d’appartement à lui à ce moment-là, et ne pouvait définitivement plus supporter son tuteur, l’albinos avait accepté la généreuse proposition du rouquin. Grave erreur. Il adorait le borgne, sincèrement, là n’était pas la question. Seulement…

_ C’était insupportable surtout. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire violer dans mon sommeil, merci bien.

Ce fut au tour de Bookman de grimacer, se reculant un peu avec une mimique soi-disant peinée qui cachait pourtant mal le sourire de requin qu’il affichait.

_ Arf, t’es dur, Allen. C’est arrivé qu’une fois.

Lenalee le regarda, scandalisée. Non, il n’avait quand même pas osé ! Pas Allen, pas son petit frère de cœur ! Si jamais le roux avait fait l’affront, l’erreur de le molester, ou ne serait que poser un doigt sur son petit albinos frêle, elle allait le—

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?! Lavi ! Tu n’as pas… !

_ Mais non, pas du tout ! C’est juste que—

Allen coupa les pitoyables tentatives de justification de son ami, fronçant les sourcils tout en prenant un air profondément contrarié. Il s’en souviendrait longtemps, de ça, et comptait bien le lui faire payer !

_ Que la dernière fois qu’on a dû partager un matelas, Môssieur a eu l’audace de rêver de Yumi, Delphine, Jessica, Coraline et de je ne sais plus qui encore ! Et il est très démonstratif, même en dormant !

_ Oh, arrête ça ! Le borgne eut un sourire des plus lubriques. Ça t’aurait plu, à tous les coups, elles disent que je suis doué de mes mains.

_ Epargne nous les détails, je t’en prie. Et je te rappelle que je suis un mec. Alors merci de me laisser en dehors de tes histoires de cul !

Lavi éclata de rire devant l’air outré du plus jeune de la bande, se tassant cependant bien vite sous les remontrances sévères de Lenalee, que la petite anecdote n’avait fait qu’à moitié sourire. Allen en profita pour retourner à son festin, terminant de nettoyer la moindre parcelle de ses nombreux plats. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à en perdre une miette et aurait besoin de toute l’énergie nécessaire pour affronter le restant des cours de la matinée.

_ Ah meeerde, se lamenta-t-il soudain, se souvenant qu’il avait cours de piano dans l’après-midi et qu’il avait oublié ses partitions sur la table du salon. Encore une fois.

L’idée de retourner à l’appartement et de croiser Kanda ne l’enchantait pas le moins du monde. Moins il voyait le japonais, mieux il se portait. Allen se renfrogna en songeant à sa première rencontre avec Yû Kanda. Un moment « épique » comme disait Lavi…

 

| | ₪ | |

 

Allen regarda le papier un peu froissé qu’il tenait en main, puis le numéro de la porte face à lui —le même que sur le morceau de feuille, par ailleurs— puis le papier. La porte. Le papier. La porte. Le pap-

_ Vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune homme ?

Allen Walker, 19 ans, étudiant en lettres et gamin un peu solitaire, sursauta telle une pucelle apeurée, prenant une pose de ninja des films qu’il avait l’habitude de regarder, faisant face à son agresseur.

Agresseur qui haussa un sourcil devant cet adolescent un rien maigrichon qui tremblait légèrement, les mains brandies devant lui. Agresseur qui se trouvait être une femme entre deux âges, les cheveux bruns qui grisonnaient sur les tempes, sa jupe beige la boudinant légèrement et globalement inoffensive.

Allen baissa les mains, confus, se sentant définitivement plus con que jamais.

_ Ah, euh… je venais… pour l’appartement ?

Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait presque comme une mauvaise excuse et la femme sourit gentiment, de ce genre d’air maternel et compatissant qui lui donnait l’impression de passer pour un débile profond à ses yeux. Enfin, ça changeait des habituels regards choqués, voire dégoutés qu’il recevait en temps normal. Quoique, le jeune homme avait parfaitement perçu le rapide haut-bas que la femme s’était tapée en lui souriant, affable.

Evidemment, avec des cheveux comme les siens et la cicatrice en prime, il était difficile d’attirer rapidement la sympathie de ses interlocuteurs. Et encore, elle n’avait pas vu l’état de son bras.

La femme ne fit donc pas le moindre commentaire sur sa balafre pour le moins disgracieuse ou sa « putain de tignasse de punk », comme le disait si bien son cher et tendre tueur –notez l’ironie profonde de cette phrase—et lui tendit la main.

_ Je suis la concierge, indiqua-t-elle en lui secouant fortement le poignet. Allen se demanda vaguement s’il n’allait pas y perdre sa main droite. Je vous ai vu attendre devant cette porte depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

_« Ah oui ? Seulement ? »_

Allen se retint de dire que cela faisait sans doute dix, au moins, qu’il poireautait devant le panneau de bois, plus indécis que jamais, hésitant entre frapper et ne pas frapper.

_« That is the question. »_

_ Vous venez pour la demande de colocation, c’est bien cela ? Mr. Kanda m’a prévenue que quelqu’un risquerait de passer dans la fin de journée. J’espère que nous vous verrons plus souvent que lui. Dieu, c’est un charmant garçon, mais tellement effacé.

_« Et bien comme ça, on sera deux. »_

Allen n’était pas particulièrement extraverti. Sans se montrer totalement sociopathe, il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie d’adolescents sortant tous les soirs et vivant les uns sur les autres. Allen avait des amis, bien sûr. De très bons amis, d’ailleurs –bien que Lavi puisse se montrer parfois un peu trop envahissant—mais il aimait aussi son petit confort et sa solitude. Visiblement, son hypothétique futur colocataire était de la même espèce que lui.

Le jeune homme récupéra sa main tant bien que mal, souriant de toutes ses dents pour ne pas paraitre impoli. Grand trait caractériel d’Allen Walker ; sa gentillesse débordante et sa tendance à toujours se comporter en parfait gentleman, quelques soient les circonstances. Nombreux en avaient d’ailleurs profité au fil des ans, dont son tuteur par exemple, qui l’avait littéralement exploité. Mais Allen avait la capacité de trouver un « bon fond » à presque toute personne croisant sa route.

Ce pourquoi il ne s’échappait du joug de Marian Cross que maintenant. Parce que certes, l’homme était un alcoolique criblé de dettes et coureur de jupons invétéré, ne faisant pas le moins du monde attention à son soi-disant protégé et allant même jusqu’à l’obliger à bosser pour payer ses ardoises, mais il n’avait _pas un mauvais fond_ après tout.

Avant qu’Allen n’ait eu le temps de sortir de ses pensées, la concierge avait décidé pour lui s’il devait véritablement rencontrer le fameux Kanda, en cognant fermement à la porte 14 du 5ème étage. Bout de couloir, près du local à poubelles et de l’ascenseur, dans l’angle du bâtiment ce qui garantissait de nombreuses fenêtres. Bon point, ça, il n’aurait pas supporté de vivre cloitré entre quatre murs.  

_ J’espère pour vous qu’il n’est pas sorti, s’enquit la femme avec une petite moue inquiète. Mr. Kanda travaille de nuit, voyez-vous.

_« Eh bien, c’est officiel : on ne se marchera certainement pas sur les pieds. »_

Allen hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur le papier qu’il tenait toujours en main ; page arrachée des petites annonces qu’il avait entouré d’un large trait de feutre rouge. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il comprenait mieux pourquoi l’autre avait spécifié ne recevoir les visites qu’à partir de 19h30 ; il devait passer la journée à se reposer. Parfait, en somme, puisqu’Allen ne mettrait pas les pieds dans l’appartement en journée avec ses horaires de fac.  Bien que l’idée de partager cet espace avec un asocial de service l’enchantait moyennement. Recevoir un simple horaire comme message de réponse suite à son appel pour fixer un rendez-vous… ça aurait pu en refroidir plus d’un. Mais Allen avait désespérément besoin d’un appartement, même si pour ça, il devait voir le propriétaire à minuit. Rester encore une semaine de plus avec Lavi, qui avait gentiment proposé de l’héberger en attendant, était un défi qu’il ne pouvait plus relever et qui se solderait forcément par un cadavre dans les poubelles.

_« Après, que ce soit le sien ou le mien… »_

La paire attendit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence gênant, Allen n’ayant rien à raconter pour engager la conversation et la femme semblant dans le même cas que lui. Bah, si jamais il restait, il aurait tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance. La brune soupira tristement.

_ Eh bien, je suis navrée mais il semblerait que Mr. Kanda ne s-

La porte de l’appartement 14 s’ouvrit brusquement, les faisant violemment sursauter et une silhouette se dessina dans l’encadrement.

Une grande silhouette. Un peu voutée, que la lumière du couloir éclairait seulement de moitié, ne laissant visible que le bas d’un visage pointu et une longue mèche de cheveux noirs de jais. Allen déglutit, mal à l’aise. Le type en face de lui faisait peur, sincèrement. On aurait presque cru qu’il revenait d’un séjour à l’ombre particulièrement long. Il allait avoir un ancien taulard psychopathe comme voisin de chambre, formiable.

_« Wow, bonjour l’accueil. Tu as encore tiré le gros lot, Walker. »_

Autre chose à noter au sujet de notre étudiant en lettres ; sa poisse désormais légendaire.

Qui venait encore de frapper un grand coup.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bob Lennon sort de ce corps… et pardonne moi au passage d’avoir emprunter cette expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen tourna doucement la poignée, passant une tête prudente dans l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée. Il scruta le hall plongé dans la pénombre et le couloir silencieux. L’albinos poussa un soupir de soulagement indistinct et entra tout entier, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Il avait encore le temps de flâner un peu avant de reprendre ses cours de l’après-midi, consacrés exclusivement aux activités artistiques, sportives ou culturelles, et comptait bien en profiter. Les cours de la matinée l’avaient littéralement tué, malgré les fréquents encas qu’il avait emportés dans l’amphithéâtre et il aspirait désormais à un minimum de calme. Chose que son appartement, ou plutôt, celui de Kanda, pouvait gracieusement lui offrir. C’était d’ailleurs là le seul avantage qu’Allen tirait du travail de son colocataire acariâtre ; ses horaires de nuit lui laissaient le champ libre en journée, du moment qu’il ne faisait pas trop de bruit. Et le fait de ne pas croiser la tête renfrognée du grand brun était sans conteste le cadeau bonus.

L’adolescent gagna le salon à pas feutrés, scrutant les alentours dans l’espoir d’apercevoir Timcanpy. Il trouva le chat affalé sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, ouvrant à peine un œil à son arrivée. Ses partitions l’attendaient sur la table basse, soigneusement empilées sur le bord du meuble, aucune feuille ne dépassant de sa consœur.  Allen eut un sourire ironique ; Kanda était passé par là.

Outre le fait d’être particulièrement désagréable, pour le peu qu’il l’en croisait, le japonais était d’une maniaquerie proprement inimaginable. Sans être totalement bordélique, Allen ne piquait pas une crise lorsqu’un placard était ouvert et mal rangé, ou bien que des feuillets divers trainaient dans la pièce glacée.

C’était d’ailleurs l’une des premières impressions qu’il avait eu en mettant les pieds dans l’appartement, un peu moins d’un mois plus tôt. Le logement en lui-même était très agréable, agencé de manière pratique permettant de gagner un maximum d’espace et dans une tendance résolument moderne, loin des modèles japonais typiques. Deux chambres, une salle de bain et un débarras. La pièce à vivre, directement en passant le hall, était spacieuse et éclairée par une large baie vitrée, donnant sur une cuisine à l’américaine. Un prix très abordable pour son maigre salaire à la librairie du coin, proche de la fac et des principaux commerces, il suffisait d’un petit quart d’heure en tram pour atteindre la périphérie du centre-ville et à peine cinq minutes de plus pour s’y retrouver complètement.  Une aubaine pareille, ça tenait du miracle et le cadavre dans le placard n’était au final que le propriétaire des lieux.

Et l’impression de _mort_ qui s’en dégageait. Pourtant, il n’aurait pas été bien compliqué d’ajouter un peu de vie à ce morne appartement. Tout était froid, gris, la cuisine ne sentait rien, les murs étaient exemptes de cadres ou autres affiches, la poussière ne parvenait pas à s’incruster, le tapis était parfaitement propre, les meubles également et les lourds rideaux presque constamment tirés n’arrangeaient en rien l’atmosphère lugubre. La seule touche de vie était les plantes vertes qui regorgeaient sur le balcon, lui donnant l’aspect d’une jungle sauvage dans laquelle Tim adorait jouer et celles d’intérieur que l’on retrouvait un peu partout. Mais mis à part cette unique touche de fantaisie, on se serait cru dans un appartement témoin, prêt à être vendu.

Allen avait bien essayé de remédier à ce tragique tableau, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans une maison plus ou moins bruyante et constamment en pagaille —son tuteur n’était certainement pas l’as du rangement et l’étudiant était alors trop occupé à empêcher les créanciers d’entrer pour s’en soucier. Mais Kanda n’avait guère été ravi du changement, autant avec son chat, Timcanpy, que Cross n’avait pas tenu à garder et qu’Allen ne lui aurait pas laissé, qu’avec son synthé, soigneusement rangé dans sa chambre.

Mais comme tout musicien, Allen avait besoin de s’entrainer, ce qui n’était véritablement pas au gout de son colocataire. L’adolescent se souvenait encore de la tête qu’avait tirée le brun en entrant dans sa chambre alors qu’il répétait un morceau pour le club de musique dont il était adhérant. Non pas qu’il avait _réellement_ besoin de revoir ses partitions. Allen était, pour ainsi dire, un petit génie du piano. Mais le plaisir vif qu’il éprouvait en martelant doucement les touches noires et blanches n’avait aucun égal.

Les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux à moitié fous, cerclés de rouge et bordés d’immenses cernes violacés, Kanda avait poussé la porte avec suffisamment de force pour la faire sortir de ses gongs, lui adressant un regard des plus noirs et des plus dévastateurs qu’il avait en répertoire. Il avait d’ailleurs presque fait un arrêt cardiaque devant le fouillis qui régnait dans la chambre. S’en était suivit une longue et violente engueulade comme cela leur était coutumier, que Yû avait d’ailleurs fini par abandonner en regagnant sa chambre d’un pas lourd, grommelant des malédictions. Par la suite cependant, Allen avait eu la stupeur de trouver un casque sur la table de la cuisine alors qu’il revenait d’un cours du soir plus tardif que les autres. Il avait accepté la trêve, mais ce n’était que partie remise, Kanda avait toujours un mal fou à tolérer son chat.

Et Timcanpy étant l’amour éternel d’Allen… il l’avait eu tout jeune lorsque lui-même avait 10ans, peu de temps avant que ses parents adoptifs ne meurent tragiquement dans un accident de voiture, et la petite boule de poils avait été son unique réconfort pour les années qui avaient suivi. L’animal était affectueux, câlin, profondément aimant envers son maitre et diablement intelligent. Il avait un appétit féroce aussi, mais sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu’Allen l’avait toujours nourri plus que de raison.

Et partout où l’étudiant allait, son fidèle compagnon le suivait sans faillir. Il était donc hors de question qu’il s’en sépare comme Kanda le lui avait expressément demandé.  L’albinos était persuadé que le brun n’était pas le moins du monde allergique aux félins, comme il le prétendait si bien. Kanda n’aimait rien ni personne, c’était un fait accompli.

Allen s’estimait être un garçon tolérant. Vraiment. Preuve en était qu’il supportait avec le sourire les blagues foireuses de son irlandais d’ami et qu’il avait pu vivre près de 9 ans en compagnie de Cross Marian. Mais avec Yû Kanda, irascible japonais à la voix d’outre-tombe —dans ses bons jours— il ne pouvait se maitriser. Le brun lui sortait littéralement par les yeux, tout en lui l’irritait : de la façon qu’il avait de soupirer —un « tch » sec des plus désagréable— à ses tendances de maniaque psychorigide. Kanda était un homme taciturne, obtus, méprisant, renfermé, chieur, psychopathe—

Le jeune homme soupira, ramassant ses feuilles pour les fourrer dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la cuisine dans l’optique de se boire un thé et repartir ensuite pour ses cours de l’après-midi. Il aimait cette partie du système scolaire japonais qui lui permettait de jouer sans déranger personne et d’en être apprécié, qui plus est. Certes, le piano de la salle de musique de la faculté était vieux et ne valait pas celui sur lequel il avait tiré ses premières notes, mais c’était déjà mieux que rien. [1]

Il aurait adoré ramener l’instrument de son père adoptif, Mana Walker, qui le lui avait enseigné pendant de longues années, mais l’objet était volumineux et de toute façon, Cross l’avait bazardé peu de temps après avoir recueilli le jeune garçon chez lui. Si à ce moment-là, l’albinos n’avait pas vraiment été en mesure de réagir, trop sonné par la mort de ses parents, il regrettait un peu de n’avoir pu le conserver.

Ceci dit, jamais il n’aurait pu le faire monter jusqu’au 5ème étage et vu comment Yû réagissait à son synthé, il était quasiment certain que le piano à queue aurait rapidement volé par la baie vitrée du salon.

Installé au comptoir de la cuisine à l’américaine, Allen feuilletait tranquillement le journal de la veille, abandonné par son compagnon de chambrée avant d’aller prendre son service. Les grilles de mots croisés avaient été faites dans leur entier, chose qui faisait doucement rigoler le plus jeune. A 23 ans, son colocataire avait vraiment des habitudes de vieux.

Comme s’il avait entendu la moquerie mentale, un raclement se fit entendre dans la chambre près de l’entrée, suivit par le bruit sourd d’un corps s’effondrant au sol. Allen éclata de rire en imaginant le brun, les quatre fers en l’air, empêtré dans ses couvertures. Il n’allait pas tarder à pester, monsieur sourire étant toujours de si bonne humeur au saut du lit.

Rien ne vint cependant, et Allen haussa un sourcil intrigué avant de se lever et se diriger vers la chambre de son colocataire. Porte de droite, tout juste en face de salle de bain. Celle de l’albinos se situait juste après, en face du débarras. Leur appartement formait un L, de tel sorte que les deux chambres étaient pourvues d’une fenêtre. Sur le rebord de la sienne, Allen avait laissé pousser une plante grimpante qui dégoulinait gentiment son feuillage vert sur le crépi extérieur. Par politesse, le jeune homme frappa, s’attendant à une réplique bien sentie ou une insulte mais n’eut pour réponse qu’un silence plat. Poussant finalement le battant, il dut plisser des yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir d’encre qui englobait la pièce. A la lueur du couloir, il parvint finalement à apercevoir la silhouette recroquevillée de Kanda, toujours endormi sur le parquet glacé, les cheveux à moitié étalés autour de lui et enroulés autour de ses épaules et de ses bras. Allen eut un léger glapissement ironique et referma la porte sans rien faire de plus. Ses courbatures ne seraient que justice pour l’énième attentat contre son chat ce matin !

Délaissant le brun, avalant son thé, une gratouille à Tim qui réagit à peine, perdu dans les brumes cotonneuses de ses rêves de chat, Allen quitta l’appartement pour reprendre la direction de la fac, non sans noter qu’il lui faudrait faire un tour par l’épicerie en rentrant. Leur frigo se vidait à vitesse grand V, principalement à cause de lui, il fallait l’avouer, puisque Kanda n’y touchait que très peu. Le bougre dormait toute la journée et Allen n’était jamais là le midi. Les seuls repas qu’ils prenaient en commun, et encore, étaient les diners, juste avant qu’il ne parte pour l’hôpital. L’albinos plaignait largement ses patients. Heureusement qu’en service de nuit, ils avaient la possibilité de feindre le sommeil pour échapper au brun démoniaque.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

_ Bien, je vous remercie de votre attention. A dans deux jours, tout le monde.

Les élèves saluèrent le professeur de musique, Miranda Lotto, qui leur venait d’Allemagne. Ce qui conférait à sa voix un accent qu’Allen qualifiait de charmant. L’albinos adorait la violoncelliste, d’une maladresse affligeante mais indéniablement touchante. Au-delà du fait qu’il lui était impossible de faire trois pas sans se manger un mur, renverser quelque chose ou s’ébouillanter —on aurait dit que tous les thermos de café du monde s’étaient passés le mot pour se renverser dès lors qu’elle se trouvait dans leur périmètre— Allen était toujours émerveillé de voir à quel point sa gaucherie disparaissait totalement lorsqu’elle saisissait l’archet de son instrument pour leur faire une démonstration.

Miranda était une passionnée, comme lui-même pouvait l’être, et vivait réellement la musique qu’elle venait apposer sur les cordes, faisant agréablement vibrer la pièce de sons tantôt graves et poignants, tantôt aigus et déroutants.

Sortant de la salle, il lui adressa un signe de main amical —les conventions volaient bien vite en sa présence, notamment grâce à sa nature angoissée qui lui donnait l’air d’un oisillon apeuré et poussait bien souvent ses élèves à la prendre en profonde affection— et sortit de la pièce en grimaçant légèrement quand il l’entendit heurter les pupitres dans le fond de la salle avec un petit cri effrayé. Il avait cessé de s’inquiéter à ce sujet, et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s’attarder pour l’aider.

Afin de payer les dettes de son si charmant tuteur, Allen avait été dans l’obligation de se trouver rapidement du travail acceptant un mineur et pas trop sous payé. Certes, depuis qu’il avait délaissé Marian, son compte en banque s’en portait bien mieux, mais cela n’empêchait pas qu’il avait encore besoin d’argent pour payer le demi-loyer de l’appartement et toutes les autres fournitures dont il avait quotidiennement besoin.

Faisant un rapide crochet par le gymnase pour saluer Lenalee —chose qu’il regretta bien vite quand les amies de la jeune fille quittèrent leur terrain de volley pour l’alpaguer en bonne et due forme, lui demandant s’il leur jouerait un air pour la cérémonie d’ouverture de leur match, le mois prochain— et repartit tout aussi sec vers la librairie en centre-ville.

Le magasin était petit, doté d’une devanture un peu miteuse et donnant l’impression de faire face à une boutique du siècle passé. Allen aimait l’odeur de renfermé et de parchemin qui se dégageait du lieu lorsqu’il poussait le cadre en bois de la porte vitrée, une clochette sonnant à son arrivée. La librairie était tenu par un vieil homme au caractère piquant, grand-père de Lavi et atrocement susceptible sur sa taille avoisinant le mètre vingt. C’était par ailleurs le rouquin qui lui avait trouvé le job, peu de temps après leur rencontre lorsque l’albinos avait émis avec colère que son tuteur allait le ruiner.  Grâce en soit rendue à cet idiot d’irlandais, Bookman sénior était peut-être d’un tempérament autoritaire mais il payait relativement bien Allen pour tenir la caisse, nettoyer la boutique –et peu importe le nombre de fois où il passait le balai et le plumeau, le littéraire était persuadé que la poussière était définitivement incrustée dans le sol et sur les étagères—  et ranger les livres, accessoirement. Bookman s’y employait bien souvent, de crainte que son jeune larbin, comme disait souvent Lavi pour le taquiner, ne commette une faute irréparable dans le classement des précieux ouvrages.

Ancien professeur d’histoire à la retraire, l’homme était doté d’une culture générale proprement hallucinante, qu’il s’était d’ailleurs efforcé de faire intégrer à son petit-fils, pas toujours réceptif. Certes, le jeune homme avait intégré une licence d’histoire et souhaitait ardemment continuer dans cette voie  – la tendance à l’archivage semblait être génétique apparemment—mais passer des heures dans l’arrière-boutique poussiéreuse de la librairie à apprendre par cœur des ouvrages si anciens qu’ils auraient dû être conservés sous vide, selon l’avis d’Allen, non merci.  Lavi se définissait comme un être libre et volage —un peu trop sans doute—et ne comptait pas changer de si tôt. Son grand-père espérait juste qu’il parvienne à se mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle avant la fin de ses études et qu’il arrête de lui ramener sans cesse des petites-amies différentes toutes les semaines.

Sans compter que ce n’était pas forcément les blondes à forte poitrine qui faisaient réellement le bonheur de l’irlandais.

_ C’est moi ! Lança Allen en entrant dans la pièce, scrutant du regard les étagères pleines de livres. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de songer au magasin d’Olivander dans Harry Potter, avec ses boites de baguettes s’entassant jusqu’au plafond. A défaut de morceau de bois magique, c’était ici les volumes d’un millier d’auteurs qui formaient là de véritables Tours de Pise.

_ Je sais que c’est toi, marmonna une voix bourrue de derrière un comptoir en bois brut, juste devant l’entrée. Une mèche de cheveux grise dépassait du meuble et ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre, lui collant un chiffon dans les mains.

_ Dépêche-toi, gronda le vieillard en retournant derechef à l’arrière-boutique pour ranger ses précieux documents. As-tu vu mon crétin de petit-fils aujourd’hui ? Il n’est pas rentré hier soir, encore avec l’une de ses donzelles je présume. Tsss… ce bon à rien de gamin. Ah, ça, ma fille s’est bien fait avoir, ce garçon était de mauvaise fréquentation de toute façon, et leur progéniture dégénérée…

Il partit en marmonnant, ses malédictions devenant de plus en plus lointaines à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les tréfonds de son magasin. Allen sourit, amusé, et se mit à la tâche sans plus lui prêter attention.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

Kanda gémit en se redressant, le cou et le dos endoloris. Il jeta un regard confus autour de lui, s’étonnant à peine de se retrouver au sol, empêtré dans ses couvertures. Il dormait mal, ces derniers temps, principalement à cause d’un sale petit emmerdeur qui avait investi son appartement. De deux petits emmerdeurs, si on comptait le chat en plus du moyashi.

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme se redressa, irrité, jetant un coup d’œil à son réveil digital posé en équilibre précaire sur sa table de chevet, à côté d’un roman policier et d’une tasse de café vide. Ramassant l’objet, il s’étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres une à une. Ses cheveux emmêlés lui retombaient tristement devant les yeux et le japonais traina des pieds comme un enfant en gagnant la cuisine. Un rapide coup d’œil à l’espace lui apprit que son colocataire n’était pas encore rentré et donc n’avait pas encore eu le temps de remplir le frigo qu’il pillait sans vergogne.

Kanda avait été estomaqué —c’était le cas de le dire— quand il avait vu le jeune Allen, d’un gabarit aussi frêle que celui d’un môme de dix ans, lui vider ses provisions de la semaine en un seul repas. Au cours des quarante derniers jours passés en sa compagnie, le brun se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il s’encombrait d’un colocataire pareil. Et de sa monstrueuse boule de poils jaune qui le fixait depuis le comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon, dardant sur lui ses yeux fauves.

Kanda grogna à nouveau, montrant les dents et chassa la bête d’un revers de main. Il détestait les chats. Les animaux en général, pour tout avouer, et c’était principalement eux qui ne l’aimaient pas des masses. Il ne faisait que leur rendre la pareille après tout. Mais les chats étaient un cas à part. Une femme l’avait une fois comparé à ces créatures infernales, alors qu’il prenait un verre dans un bar en centre-ville, manière comme une autre de fêter son anniversaire. Il s’en était payé une bonne tranche ce soir-là, ceci dit et même si le commentaire de la rouquine avait été particulièrement désobligeant, il en avait bien profité.

Et peut-être que la femme n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Peut-être leur était-il effectivement un peu similaire, dans sa manière de se mouvoir, de rester constamment à l’affut, de chasser. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça qu’il les détestait tant : ils se ressemblaient bien trop. Les chats voyaient toujours au-delà des apparences…

_ Sale bête, marmonna-t-il en suivant l’animal du regard, se pavaner dans _sa_ cuisine, comme si elle lui appartenait. Kanda devait avouer que depuis que le moyashi avait élu domicile chez lui, il n’y foutait plus aussi souvent les pieds qu’avant ; à quoi bon, puisqu’il n’y avait jamais une once de bouffe !

Renonçant à fouiller les placards pour se faire un casse dalle avant d’aller bosser, Yû se contenta de ranger la vaisselle propre qui s’amoncelait sur l’égouttoir et d’aller faire un tour sur le balcon. L’air frais du soir caressa ses bras nus, le faisant frissonner alors qu’il inspectait soigneusement ses beautés vertes. Il vira Timcanpy d’un coup de pied au derrière quand il fit mine d’aller gratter la terre des pots et remit sa jungle en place. Ses plantes étaient sans doute les seules choses de véritablement vivant dans son appartement et il regrettait souvent de ne pas habiter un pavillon avec jardin.

Mais Kanda ne croulait pas sous l’argent non plus, ce pourquoi l’idée du pavillon ne resterait que lointaine et qu’il avait mis cette demande de colocataire dans le journal. Il avait longuement hésité pour tout avouer, craignant de tomber sur un adolescent boutonneux qui aurait l’audace de ramener ses poufs. Le dernier en date était un étudiant préparant sa thèse, ce qui le forçait à travailler à l’appartement pratiquement H 24 mais qui, au moins, avait eu le mérite de ne pas le déranger le moins du monde. Kanda tenait énormément à sa tranquillité et son silence. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, l’autre avait finalement passé son examen, soutenu sa thèse et était parti pour Tokyo dans la foulée, contraignant le jeune homme à trouver quelqu’un d’autre.

Et ce quelqu’un d’autre était un môme de 19 ans, coiffé comme un punk et le visage marqué par une cicatrice relativement disgracieuse. Kanda s’en foutait, il n’avait même pas cherché à savoir d’où elle venait.

A dire vrai, il était simplement resté planté sur le pas de la porte quand l’étudiant s’y était présenté, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres, la concierge dans son dos qui les avait finalement laissés tout seuls. Une femme pas trop fouineuse, heureusement pour lui, il n’aurait pu supporter une gardienne adepte des commérages.

Kanda se souvenait que le môme avait paru assez mal à l’aise. Il pouvait comprendre, à la rigueur, le brun avait passé près d’une bonne minute à le fixer sans rien dire, dissimulé dans l’ombre rassurante de son appartement. Et il avait sérieusement hésité entre le rejeter de suite ou bien le laisser entrer.

Finalement, il s’était écarté, sans un mot, l’invitant à le suivre dans les profondeurs de son appartement. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur ce soir-là. Mais il était pressé et avait besoin d’un colocataire d’urgence. Même si le colocataire en question avait un chat, un piano, qu’il lui tapait sur le système continuellement, qu’il bouffait comme dix et n’était pas capable d’être parfaitement silencieux plus de 5 minutes. Kanda avait clairement maudit sa faiblesse ce jour-ci.

Revenant à l’intérieur, un coup d’œil sur l’horloge du micro-onde l’avertit qu’il allait être en retard s’il ne se bougeait pas un minimum. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour se préparer, enfiler son trench et filer hors de l’appartement en laissant Timcanpy pleurer sur sa gamelle vide. Ça lui apprendra à cette sale bête.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était au volant de sa Deauville et roulait en direction du Kōbekaisei Hospital.

| | ₪ | |

 

Link Howard avait toujours été une personne terriblement précise et méticuleuse. A dire vrai, nombreux étaient ses collègues à le qualifier purement et simplement de « maniaque » tant il attachait d’importance à des détails qui semblaient à d’autres tout à fait insignifiants. Mais rien n’était plus irritant à ses yeux qu’une chose n’étant pas à sa place, ce pourquoi tout devait être parfaitement en ordre. C’était une manière de s’assurer que le monde tournait encore dans le bon sens et que tout allait pour le mieux.

Ce léger tic pouvait également s’avérer particulièrement utile en ce qui concernait son travail. Qui aurait eu l’audace et la folie de critiquer ce souci du détail au jeune et brillant inspecteur de police qu’il était ?

_ Monsieur Howard ?

A l’entente de son nom, le jeune homme releva la tête du rapport qu’il s’appliquait à rédiger. Par reflexe, il porta un regard circulaire à son bureau, s’assurant que sa boite à trombones n’avait pas dévié de sa position initiale et que ses crayons étaient tous parfaitement taillés ou rebouchés, avant de fixer son attention sur la secrétaire qui se tenait dans l’encadrement de sa porte. Tailleur chic, cheveux parfaitement mis en pli, elle serrait contre elle une liasse de feuilles, sa main parfaitement manucurée crissant sur le papier.

_ Oui ?

_ Voici le reste des documents que vous aviez demandé, monsieur. Il y a tout ce qui concerne votre enquête.

_ Bien, merci.

Il tendit la main —plutôt mourir que de la voir déranger la précieuse et sublime symétrie de son bureau impeccablement ordonné— et récupérera les papiers, la congédiant d’un nouveau geste. La femme s’inclina posément et quitta la pièce, laissant le blond se concentrer sur les informations qu’il avait désormais en main. Oh, il connaissait le dossier par cœur, puisqu’il l’avait lui-même monté. Ne manquaient plus que les photos de la scène du crime présumée, et celles du cadavre qu’ils avaient retrouvé.

A nouveau, il parcourut rapidement le rapport des yeux. Fronçant les sourcils. Il n’y avait pas à dire, _il_ était doué. Si la canalisation du quartier n’avait éclaté par ancienneté, ils auraient pu ne jamais retrouver le cadavre. Ou ne jamais faire le rapprochement. Il hésitait encore à en tirer des conclusions ; un seul cadavre n’était pas une preuve en soi.

Avec un soupir, Link reposa les photos sur son bureau, étalant soigneusement les clichés de papier glacé afin d’analyser la situation sous tous les angles possibles. Selon le rapport du médecin légiste avec lequel travaillait le commissariat, le corps datait de 6 à 7 mois au minimum. Pas de papiers d’identité sur lui, presque décomposé par l’eau et la vase dans lesquels il avait croupi durant des jours, les forces de l’ordre n’avaient pas la moindre idée de qui il avait pu s’agir. Plusieurs penchaient pour un simple clochard et l’affaire aurait pu s’arrêter ici s’il n’avait pas découvert le corps soigneusement dissimulé dans un petit lac pour eaux usées. Seul le dégât des eaux avait pu permettre au réservoir de se purger joyeusement, évacuant sa crasse et ses cadavres.

La noyade avait été exclue d’emblée ; une plaie béante lacérait la gorge du malheureux qui avait sans doute dû se vider de son sang.

D’un geste vif, Link se tourna vers l’étagère qui lui faisait dos et contenait tous les dossiers qu’il avait pu traiter par le passé. Premier de sa promotion, il était appelé à une brillante carrière dans le métier. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais raté sa cible ou perdu l’un de ses criminels. Il ne commencerait certainement pas aujourd’hui. Surtout pas avec celui qu’il traquait en cet instant.

Un nouveau dossier atterrit sur le premier, d’une couleur brune relativement repoussante. Le jeune homme ne s’en formalisa pas, se contentant de feuilleter les pages manuscrites d’un œil perçant. Cette affaire-ci datait de plusieurs années déjà, l’on avait clôturé le dossier peu de temps après. Le suspect n’avait pas été en mesure de se dissimuler lui et ses cadavres. Un novice, si l’on pouvait réellement l’appeler ainsi, qui n’avait su comment protéger ses arrières.

Et il se retrouvait aujourd’hui avec sous les yeux un schéma opératoire, certes plus soigné et professionnel, mais remarquablement semblable en de nombreux points à celui noté dix ans auparavant.

Un cadavre, une cachette quasi-indétectable, une plaie à la gorge. Jamais la victime n’était immédiatement identifiée, aucune empreinte sur le corps et dans des endroits diamétralement opposés de la ville. Personne n’aurait pu faire les liens entre ces différents meurtres.

Link le faisait aisément.

Sa main agrippa son téléphone, dans l’alignement parfait de sa lampe de bureau et le cadre photo de son cousin, dernière famille qui lui restait encore, pressant les touches avec une détermination flamboyante.

La ligne mit peu de temps à répondre, la voix gutturale de son _employeur_ sonnant durement à ses oreilles.

__ Luberrier._

_ Monsieur, Howard Link à l’appareil. Il semblerait que nous en ayons un nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Sur lequel il avait tiré ses premières notes"... Je m'excuse d'avance pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous qui seraient en train de lire ceci et je les encourage par ailleurs vivement à sauter ces quelques prochaines lignes. La première fois que j'avais écrit ce chapitre, par un procédé assez miraculeux (sans doute parce que j'étais à moitié présente mentalement parlant à ce moment là, entre msn -vous sentez le coup de vieux ou pas? J'avais encore msn à cette époque- et l'heure plus que tardive) mais le "notes" n'était pas du tout passé comme ça à l'écriture. 
> 
> Et quand à la relecture on tombe sur "le piano sur lequel il avait tiré ses premiers coups", alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que la fic vire subitement dans du rating M et plus, ça surprend. 
> 
> Ce qui m'amuse tout particulièrement quand je reposte cette fic, c'est de voir à quel point les chapitres du début étaient courts. Ca ne va pas tellement pas durer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui je vous propose de l'action. De l'émotion, des cris, des hurlements, un meurtre et un attentat, une histoire de cœur tragique et un honneur bafoué sur 15 générations de roux.

_Tunk_

_ Je veux mourir.

_Tunk_

Lenalee poussa un profond soupir et leva ses lunettes sur le haut de son front pour se masser les paupières. Elle rabaissa le livre qu’elle tenait ouvert devant elle, adressant un regard navré à son ami, assis face à elle, disparaissant presque derrière les ouvrages scolaires que cela en était irréel.

_Tunk_

_ Je ne suis pas fondamentalement certaine que de te frapper le front contre les bouquins te permettra de mieux les apprendre, s’enquit-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie cependant qu’Allen abattait une nouvelle fois sa tête avec force sur les pages encrées.

_ La bosse des maths n’est qu’une expression, Al.

L’albinos tourna son visage vers un Lavi goguenard, lui jetant un coup d’œil noir.

_ On a pas tous ta mémoire, ronchonna le jeune homme en se redressant, frottant sa joue. Une tâche rouge s’étalait gaiement sur son front. D’ailleurs, je me demande bien comment tu trouves le temps de bosser alors que tu es toujours parti volter à droite à gauche.

Lenalee tressaillit légèrement à la réplique mais ne dit rien, se contentant de chercher une information dans les lignes de ses cours. Lavi, assis à côté d’Allen, bomba le torse avec fierté.

_ L’intelligence naturelle, trésor. Et pour le reste, laisse faire le charme.

_ Tu n’as ni l’un, ni l’autre, je suis persuadé que tes conquêtes ont pitié de toi et que les profs sont victimes de ta chance insolente.

_ Fermez-la un peu tous les deux, trancha l’unique fille du groupe avec une brusquerie étonnante de sa part. Lenalee Lee était, à l’instar du jeune Walker, un modèle de gentillesse et de calme.

Lavi haussa les épaules avant de quitter la table, ayant repéré une nouvelle proie au rayon architecture de la bibliothèque et Allen replongea dans ses notes sous le froissement irrité des papiers de Lenalee.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas, tout bêtement ? Lança brusquement l’albinos à l’intention de son amie qui poussa un sifflement lui rappelant assez désagréablement son colocataire.

_ Je n’en n’ai pas envie, c’est tout. De toute façon, il est bien trop occupé pour faire attention à ce genre de choses.

«  _Ok, message reçu, c’est pas le moment de parler de ses histoires de cœur. »_

Allen se demandait parfois comment le rouquin, pourtant grand connaisseur en la matière, ne voyait pas à quel point Lenalee s’était accrochée à lui au fil des ans. Il l’a connaissait depuis seulement deux ans alors que Lavi avait eu une éternité pour s’en rendre compte. Même un aveugle l’aurait remarqué. Le jeune homme trouvait cela autant dommage qu’idiot. Et si en temps normal, il aurait pris quelques minutes pour réconforter gentiment la jeune fille, il devait bien avouer que le moment était présentement mal choisi.

Cloud leur avait refilé, comme d’habitude, un essai monstrueusement énorme visant à commenter divers textes français médiévaux. Cette vieille harpie…

Evidemment, le sujet nécessitait moult informations et connaissances qui le condamnaient à passer ses fins de journée à la bibliothèque de la faculté avant d’assister à ses cours du soir. Il ne travaillait la semaine qu’un jour sur deux, lui permettant ainsi d’alterner les études et le boulot à la librairie. Bien que le peu de clients à la boutique lui laissaient souvent le temps de faire les deux en s’installant au comptoir.

_ Tu viendras avec nous pour les vacances d’été ? Lança subitement Lenalee, brisant le silence qui s’était à nouveau imposé sur leur table.

Allen releva le nez de ses notes, appuyant son menton dans la paume de sa main, coude sur la table, l’autre jouant avec son crayon.

_ Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir me permettre de partir bien longtemps, avec l’appart à payer et le reste, ça risque d’être compliqué.

_ Quelques jours, surement. Une semaine ou deux si c’est possible. On pensait faire un tour à Okayama, ma tante a un domaine, là-bas.

_ « On » ?

_ Mon frère et moi. Lavi, également, bien que ça a été assez compliqué de convaincre Komui, tu sais comment il est.

Allen grimaça en songeant au frère de la demoiselle, une espèce de grand brun atteint d’un sérieux problème en ce qui concernait sa cadette et qu’ils avaient baptisé entre eux son _sister-complex_. Impossible pour la jeune fille de faire un pas hors de chez elle sans que son frère ne soit au courant. Inutile de préciser que la présence de Lavi, coureur de jupons invétéré et charmeur champion toutes catégories, n’avait pas vraiment plu à l’ainé des Lee qui s’était fait un plaisir à lui faire comprendre la situation.

Depuis, l’irlandais rechignait quelque peu à s’approcher de Komui.

_ Alors, tu penses pouvoir venir avec nous ?

_ Tu me prends au dépourvu, Lena. On n’est qu’à la fin mai, il y a encore un moment avant les vacances.

_ Je préfère m’y prendre à l’avance, je vous connais. Surtout Lavi.

_ Hum. Sa supra-mémoire est malheureusement sélective.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un instant avant d’éclater de rire avec le plus de discrétion possible tandis qu’à plusieurs rayonnages d’ici, l’intéressé éternuait malencontreusement au visage de sa proie du moment.

| | ₪ | |

 

_ Non mais tu aurais vu ça, Al. Une petite blondinette avec des yeux bleus. A faire voler des poissons mon gars, jamais vu ça. Elle voulait attraper un bouquin trop haut pour elle, alors tu penses bien que j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. Et au moment où elle me remercie et que je lui sors mon super sourire, paf, je lui éternue à la gueule. La vie est trop injuste.

_ Hu-hum.

Allen avançait d’un pas nonchalant et distrait, n’écoutant pas le moins du monde son ami roux qui s’escrimait à lui faire comprendre l’ampleur du drame qu’il venait de vivre, lui, le séducteur attitré du cursus d’histoire ! Pareille honte allait le poursuivre jusqu’à la fin de ses jours, il en était persuadé et cherchait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ses conquêtes irrémédiablement perdues.

L’épaule en question n’avait retenu que l’essentiel. A savoir ; Lavi, belle blonde, sauter, éternué, honte sur 15 générations. C’était suffisant pour acquiescer et prendre un air profondément compatissant alors que dans l’esprit du plus jeune ne soufflait que du vent.

Les neurones d’Allen étaient occupés à une toute autre tâche qu’il jugeait hautement plus importante ; ce qu’il allait manger le soir même et s’il devait passer faire des courses avant.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Tsurukabuto, à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la faculté, Lavi terminait finalement de se lamenter et passait d’ors et déjà à autre chose tandis qu’ils entraient dans une petite superette pour le diner. Voyant que son malheureux camarade tentait de se suicider en s’éclatant le front contre ses manuels scolaires et ses feuilles de cours, l’irlandais avait proposé de lui prêter main forte pour son devoir. L’invitation s’était également étendue à Lenalee qui avait sèchement refusé, arguant qu’elle pourrait parfaitement se débrouiller seule. Allen lui faisait confiance pour ça, Komui serait de toute façon dans son dos et prêt à l’aider au moindre problème. Bien que totalement déjanté, l’homme était d’une intelligence certaine.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens sortirent du magasin, les bras chargés de courses et piochant déjà dans les pochons dans le cas d’un Allen affamé, le soleil commençait à se coucher, illuminant la ville d’éclats rouges et orangés. L’été semblait bien parti, ensoleillé et chaud. L’air embaumait déjà d’odeurs sucrées qui ravissaient la population, les étudiants ayant bien du mal à se concentrer sur leurs études alors que le dehors les appelait à grands cris. Mais le temps n’était guère aux balades au port ou dans les rues surchauffées de Kōbe, hélas, mais aux révisions.

_ Haaan, tes escaliers sont raides, se plaignit Lavi une fois arrivé au palier du 5ème étage, Allen devant la porte qui enfonçait la clé dans la serrure.

Une précaution que le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à comprendre : Kanda était dans l’appartement la plupart du temps lorsque lui-même ne s’y trouvait pas et l’immeuble était surveillé, bénéficiant d’un code pour accéder aux étages. L’albinos ne voyait pas vraiment la petite vieille qui leur servait de voisine —une femme charmante ceci dit, qui perdait lentement les pédales et se bornait à croire qu’Allen était une fille et la petite amie du japonais, mais adorable— venir les cambrioler. Pour embarquer quoi, de toute façon ? Kanda était tellement maniaque que le moindre objet pouvant accumuler de la poussière avait été banni de l’appartement, plus dénudé que le crâne d’un chauve.

_ Mais c’est toujours aussi charmant chez vous, commenta sournoisement l’irlandais en entrant dans le hall, se déchaussant. C’était pas là cette petite panière de fruits la dernière fois, dis-moi.

_ Ferme la, merci.

Le rouquin ricana, amusé, et suivit son ami au salon pour installer leurs affaires. Il avait aidé Allen lors de son déménagement et avait déjà arpenté les lieux en long en large et travers. Sauf pour la chambre de Kanda, se heurtant à une porte fermée à clé et une mine des plus noires de la part du jeune homme qui en était sorti quelques instants plus tard. Lavi devait l’avouer et rejoindre l’opinion d’Allen ; ce type faisait carrément peur.

Mais n’était pas désagréable à l’œil, il fallait aussi lui rendre justice. Une poitrine en plus et des yeux de biche à la place de ce regard de tueur qui n’a pas suffisamment dormi, le rouquin lui aurait volontiers mis la main dessus. Vu le caractère de l’animal, il y aurait sans doute laissé quelques doigts au passage. Rien ne valait un peu de difficultés pour attraper une proie.

_ Il est pas là, ton ogre personnel ?

Allen se redressa, fouillant la pièce du regard alors qu’il s’acharnait à sortir ses cahiers et ses feuilles sur la table basse. Il avait pris l’habitude de travailler ici plutôt que dans sa chambre, d’une part parce qu’il était proche du frigo, point stratégique non négligeable, ensuite et surtout parce que la pièce était bien exposée, souvent ensoleillée et la vue de la baie vitrée n’était pas si mauvaise. Au-dessus des toits des immeubles en face du leur, on distinguait sans mal les montages boisées qui bordaient la ville.

_ Je sais pas où il est, je suis pas sa mère, marmonna l’étudiant en sentant un gout aigre envahir sa bouche.

Dire que Kanda lui sortait par les yeux était un pur euphémisme, il ne devait pas exister sur terre des colocataires plus opposés qu’eux, à toujours se prendre la tête et hurler des insanités dès qu’ils en avaient l’occasion. Aussi, le fait d’ignorer où se trouvait son colocataire était parfaitement normal mais en plus, Allen bénissait cette absence.

«  _Moins il est là, mieux je me porte. »_

Timcanpy, alangui sur le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, poussa un énorme miaulement et ronronna sous les caresses du rouquin qui s’amusait grandement des réactions de la bestiole. Allen prépara de quoi grignoter et ils s’installèrent tranquillement, commençant leurs révisions et autres travaux scolaires.

Evidemment, la séance de soutien ne tarda pas à virer à la franche rigolade et ce fut sur deux étudiants hilares qui se mettaient des claques sur les cuisses pour il ne savait quelles idioties, que Kanda débarqua dans le salon.

_ Bonsoir ! Lança joyeusement Lavi d’une voix claire et puissante qui fit grimacer le brun.

Les yeux encore mangés par le sommeil, Yû les plissa davantage pour tenter de reconnaitre le rouquin qui venait littéralement de l’agresser à coup de bonne humeur si tôt dans la soirée, poussant un grognement en guise de salutation. Les cheveux groupés en vrac sur une épaule et encore emmêlés, le japonais abordait des cernes énormes et un teint blafard. En short et T-shirt, le brun erra un moment dans la cuisine, trainant des pieds sur le carrelage, sentant le rire amusé des deux autres qui se foutaient de sa gueule. Mais malgré le fait qu’il avait l’air totalement dans le potage, Lavi devait toutefois admettre que le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose d’unique. Une aura impressionnante, de ce genre de type qui, même à terre et à moitié mourant, parviendrait encore à vous imposer du respect.

Un café et une série d’injures adressées à la machine plus tard, Kanda quittait la pièce dans un silence de mort, n’ayant pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois à l’adresse des adolescents. Il jeta au passage un regard noir à Timcanpy qui le fixait sans ciller et la porte d’entrée ne tarda pas à claquer à son tour.

Lavi se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé.

_ Charmant, nota-t-il mine de rien. Il est toujours comme ça ? Ou bien c’est juste que ma royale personne l’a fortement impressionné ?

Allen ricana, tournant une page de son bouquin en tapotant son crayon de bois sur le bord de la table.

_ Il est toujours comme ça, et encore, tu as du bol : il était de bonne humeur. D’ordinaire, il gueule comme un putois dès qu’il est debout ; môssieur ne supporte plus la chaleur et le soi-disant bruit de la circulation.

_ C’est pourtant pas bien fréquenté par chez vous. Pas autant qu’en centre-ville du moins.

_ C’est un rabat-joie, c’est tout. Et un putain de maniaque aussi. Sérieusement, tu sais qu’il pousse une gueulante chaque fois que je laisse les rideaux du salon ouvert, le soir ? Et il ne supporte pas que la vaisselle ne soit pas spécifiquement à sa place dans chaque placard. Il m’a même interdit de m’occuper du rangement de la cuisine. Enfin, j’vais pas m’en plaindre.

Son ami éclata volontiers de rire, songeant que l’ainé aurait fait une véritable attaque de panique en débarquant dans son propre appartement. Ceci dit, peut-être qu’il pourrait l’engager pour nettoyer un peu… un japonais taciturne en soubrette, ça avait un petit côté plaisant, avec ses cheveux longs et son physique longiligne, il aurait tout aussi bien pu passer pour une fille.

Délaissant finalement le sujet japonais, les deux étudiants se reconcentrèrent —ou du moins, essayèrent— sur leurs projets scolaires.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

Kanda poussa un gémissement à fendre les pierres, se massant machinalement les paupières d’un air las. Une gamine en jupe blanche passa près de lui en courant, le bousculant sans le voir et éclata de rire en rejoignant la bande de gamins qui patientaient non loin. Le jeune homme se retint de lui courir après et lui faire comprendre qu’il ne tolérerait pas un comportement pareil et que _putain, les parents n’enseignaient plus les bonnes manières à leur progéniture_.

Au lieu de ça, il fourra ses poings serrés dans ses poches, renifla sèchement comme il en avait l’habitude et continua sa route en rasant les murs, évitant du mieux qu’il pouvait la foule qui se pressait sur le trottoir malgré l’heure qui avançait. Ils n’étaient pas censés bosser ou réviser leurs cours, ces jeunes blancs becs ?!

_« Calme toi, calme toi. »_

Le calme, il avait cessé de le connaitre des semaines plus tôt, lorsque l’infernal littéraire et sa boule de poils étaient venus envahir son espace. Kanda n’allait pas épiloguer là-dessus, il avait réellement besoin d’un colocataire et en chercher un autre serait trop de boulot et d’emmerdes pour que cela soit rentable. Mais il se prenait régulièrement à regretter son choix.

Il n’aurait su dire ce qui ne lui plaisait pas chez le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Outre son chat, bien entendu, mais il commençait à se faire à sa présence détestable. Allen, un peu moins. Pourtant, le gamin était gentil, respectait globalement les règles qu’il avait mis en place et n’était pas vraiment chiant lorsqu’il voulait bien s’en donner la peine.

Et Kanda le détestait.

Enfin, que le gosse se rassure, il n’était certes pas le seul. A l’heure actuelle, Yû estimait détester l’humanité toute entière et la saison plus encore. Il haïssait l’été, la chaleur, les rues bondées, les cris, les rires, le bruit et les odeurs. Tout était démultiplié et lui tapait violemment sur les nerfs, lui donnant des envies de meurtres certaines. Pas de chance pour Allen qui devait alors subir son humeur encore pire que d’ordinaire. Vivement que revienne les « beaux  jours », le temps des pulls et des écharpes, là où la population préférait se terrer chez elle plutôt que de sortir vadrouiller dans les rues.

Moins il y avait de monde, mieux il se portait.

Ronchonnant, fulminant et agacé, le jeune homme finit par arriver à destination, inspirant profondément avant d’appuyer sur l’interrupteur.

Afin d’arrondir ses fins de mois, Kanda avait pris l’habitude de se proposer en tant que tuteur pour des cours du soir à domicile. Bien que peu patient avec les enfants ou les plus jeunes, le brun se révélait être un professeur relativement compétent et efficace. Ses élèves savaient bien souvent à quoi s’en tenir et Kanda avait pris soin de _trier_ ses étudiants avant d’accepter de les aider.

Il détestait les groupies plus encore que le moyashi et c’était peu dire.

Ce fut la mère de son élève qui ouvrit, une grande femme sèche aux lourdes boucles brunes qui tombaient sur son visage fier. Il était étonnant de constater que sa jeune fille, Fô, avait un physique et une attitude diamétralement opposés à celle de sa génitrice. Sans doute une manière comme une autre de se démarquer et de ne pas faire « comme maman », avait jugé Kanda sans y faire réellement attention. Le look explosif de l’adolescente l’avait simplement amusé et la gamine n’était pas du genre à baver devant son soi-disant physique de rêve.

Car aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Kanda Yû ne se jugeait pas forcément « beau ». Dans la moyenne. Et encore. De toute façon, cela ne l’intéressait pas. Peu de choses parvenaient à capter son attention et le distraire. Blasé à 23 ans, c’est triste. Mais depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été un enfant vite lassé.

Et malheureusement pour lui, cela ne s’était pas arrangé en grandissant.

Il pouvait même affirmer que tout n’avait toujours fait que s’empirer au fil des ans.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

Allen se laissa retomber en arrière sur son lit, poussant un profond soupir, les bras en croix. Comme toujours, la séance « révisions » n’avait guère était d’une grande efficacité compte tenu de la nature quelque peu dispersée de Lavi. L’albinos se trouvait presque plus fatigué après une rencontre avec son ami qu’une simple journée de cours. Il soupira, amusé malgré tout et satisfait du bon temps bêtement partagé. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait avoir ce genre de moment serein et amical avec son colocataire.

Tournant la tête, le jeune homme loucha sur son réveil posé en équilibre précaire sur sa table de chevet. Le meuble d’appoint croulait sous ses lectures abondantes et multiples, qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à coloniser toute surface exploitable. Ainsi son bureau, contre le mur opposé juste sous la fenêtre, disparaissait sous un fatras monstrueux dont Timcanpy semblait être le seul véritable maitre. Allen avait depuis un moment renoncé à ranger l’espace de travail, se contentant fort bien de son lit ou de la salle à manger qu’il veillait à garder le plus propre possible. Au vu de leurs relations déjà tendues, il était inutile de donner à Kanda de nouvelles raisons pour se passer les nerfs sur sa pauvre personne.

Pour l’heure, le brun n’était toujours pas revenu de sa leçon personnelle —Allen s’en était d’ailleurs étonné : Yû Kanda avait la patience d’enseigner à d’autres ? Vraiment ?!— et pour une fois, l’appartement était totalement silencieux. Peut-être l’écho vague de Tim qui jouait dans le salon mais cette absence de bruit baignait les lieux d’une aura pour le moins apaisante. L’étudiant soupira, l’euphorie des deux heures passées en compagnie de Lavi commençant à s’estomper.

Il devait avouer qu’il commençait légèrement à se lasser de leurs incessantes disputes. Il semblait que cela soit devenu leur nouvelle et désagréable routine. Ils se voyaient peu, se côtoyaient encore moins mais dans le misérable laps de temps où ils parvenaient à se croiser, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se sauter à la gorge. Tout chez Kanda irritait Allen et inversement proportionnel. Depuis qu’il habitait là, l’albinos pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main le nombre de soirées qui s’étaient déroulées dans le calme et la sérénité. Et curieusement, elles correspondaient toutes à une absence marquée du détestable japonais.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, blasé. Il aurait aimé jouer un air ou deux au synthé avant de s’occuper du repas avec les restes de la veille. Kanda ne mangerait sans doute pas en ville ce soir et n’était pas de garde à l’hôpital ; il aurait aimé rassembler ses forces en prévision d’une éventuelle engueulade de première catégorie. Mais la fainéantise et un manque de motivation l’envahit et la douche lui parut une meilleure alternative.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses affaires sur le bras et la main grattant machinalement son cuir chevelu. Une fois de plus, la propreté et la _perfection_ de la pièce l’émerveilla autant qu’elle l’agaça. Les produits soigneusement rangés, les serviettes pliées et empilées dans les placards avec une minutie presque chirurgicale. L’étudiant songeait parfois à une déformation professionnelle qui aurait pris des proportions quelque peu inquiétantes —il n’avait toutefois pas eu l’audace de lancer au japonais d’aller consulter rapidement— mais il restait persuadé que son colocataire était bourré de manies et autres TOC.

Kanda avait une routine. Une horripilante routine qu’il exécutait sans faille, comme les personnes âgées dont la journée est prévue à la minute près. Allen aurait eu une foule d’exemples à donner, l’un d’eux étant la lecture quotidienne de son précieux journal. Yû commençait _toujours_ par la fin, sautant la rubrique des sports qui ne l’intéressait pas et remontant ainsi de suite au fil des pages pour terminer par les mots croisés qu’il détachait du reste. Une tasse de café dans une main, un stylo dans l’autre, il noircissait les cases à une vitesse faramineuse —Allen avait été surpris de le voir terminer une grille « difficile » en moins d’un petit quart d’heure— Soit il trichait, soit il avait une culture générale impressionnante, ce que l’étudiant se refusait d’admettre. Kanda était un con, fin de l’histoire. Hors de question de lui trouver la moindre qualité.

Puis, invariablement, il refermait son journal, le pliait en quatre —allait savoir pourquoi en quatre— terminait sa tasse de café —noir, sans sucre, bien entendu— et partait bosser.

S’il n’était pas de service, il passait globalement la journée dans sa chambre, sans doute à bouquiner ou fomenter divers plans pour lui pourrir l’existence, ou bien il disparaissait tout bêtement sans qu’Allen ne sache où, ne réapparaissant qu’à la tombée de la nuit. L’étudiant avait des doutes sur sa bonne foi, craignant que son colocataire soit en réalité à la tête d’un trafic de drogue. Lenalee lui avait ri au nez lorsqu’il lui avait fait part de ce comportement suspect.

Avec un gémissement de contentement alors qu’il se glissait sous le jet d’eau chaude, Allen ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, savourant la paix momentanément retrouvée.

Qui ne durerait sans doute pas bien longtemps.

 

 

| | ₪ | |

Lorsque Kanda revint à l’appartement, marmonnant dans sa barbe et les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il sut instantanément que _quelque chose_ n’allait pas.

Du tout.

Il n’était pas devin, n’avait jamais fait montre d’une quelconque aptitude pour les prémonitions ou les pressentiments jusqu’à présent mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas. La main planant au-dessus de la poignée, un sentiment horrible venait lui tenailler l’estomac, remontant le long de son œsophage en une bile acide.

Calme et immobile encore deux secondes plus tôt, Kanda se jeta presque contre la porte, l’ouvrant à la volée —abruti de moyashi qui n’était pas capable de fermer à clé !— et se précipita à l’intérieur. Ses yeux s’accoutumèrent automatiquement à la pénombre du petit vestibule, captant les manteaux et autres vestes suspendus aux crochets sur sa droite —son ami roux avait dû partir puisque son espèce de sweat à capuche verdâtre n’était plus là— les chaussures en vrac, le bruit de la douche au travers des cloisons. Et le froissement caractéristique de plantes que l’on maltraite.

_ Oh bon dieu mais c’est PAS VRAI !!

Surpris par le cri guttural et horrifié qui venait de jaillir de la bouche béante du japonais, Timcanpy effectua un magnifique bond de 30 cm qui le mena directement sur le bras du canapé qu’il avait gentiment labouré de ses griffes. Mais ce n’était pas vraiment ça qui avait retenu l’attention du jeune homme.

Non, c’était d’avantage le carnage végétal qui jonchait désormais le sol, un mélange de feuilles lacérées, de jeunes pousses sauvagement arrachées de leur terreau, ce dernier répandu un peu partout dans la pièce. Un putain d’attentat.

«  _C’est pas possible. C’est pas vrai, c’est une blague. Dites-moi que je dors encore. Dites-moi que ce PUTAIN DE CHAT DE MERDE N’A PAS FAIT CE QU’IL VIENT DE FAIRE ! »_

_ Kanda ?!

Ah oui, effectivement, il n’avait visiblement pas fait que penser la deuxième partie. D’un geste saccadé et empreint de colère, l’ainé se tourna vers l’étudiant qui venait de débarquer dans le couloir, encore dégoulinant de sa douche, une serviette éponge sur les épaules et un caleçon enfilé à la va-vite. Il n’avait pas entendu Kanda rentrer et avait manqué de se casser la figure dans la salle de bain lorsque la puissante voix de son colocataire avait retenti dans tout l’appartement. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait même cru qu’il s’agissait d’un intrus. Si cela avait été véritablement le cas, il aurait eu l’air particulièrement fin dans cette tenue pour le moins peu conventionnelle.

Allen déglutit tandis que deux prunelles noires et glacées se posaient sur lui, le transperçant de part en part.

Debout dans le salon, le dos si droit que cela devait être douloureux, Yû Kanda le dévisageait comme s’il avait l’intention de le tuer sur place. Timcanpy avait eu l’inespérée présence d’esprit de se carapater le plus rapidement possible hors de son champ de vision, disparaissant sous le fauteuil près de la massive bibliothèque. Et aux pieds du japonais, sur un lit de terre éparpillée, une superbe nature morte. Littéralement parlant.

_ Oh…

Allen regretta d’avoir seulement ouvert la bouche car ce simple son suffit à Kanda pour littéralement péter les plombs. L’instant suivant, et dans un réflexe de survie inouïe, le jeune Walker était plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre, maintenant fermement le battant clos. De l’autre côté, son colocataire frappait le bois de toute la force de ses poings en vociférant.

_ Sors de là, espèce de sale petit enfoiré de moyashi !

_ Attends, on peut discuter calmement, non ?!

_ OUVRE MOI CONNARD !

_« Echec de la tentative de pourparlers, il ne me reste plus que dix secondes à vivre »_

Allen envisagea un moment de se barricader à l’intérieur même de sa chambre. Il savait Kanda capable de camper devant la pièce en attendant qu’il sorte mais l’albinos avait sous son lit des réserves colossales de paquets de gâteaux et autres douceurs —il lui arrivait de _temps en temps_ d’avoir faim la nuit, cela lui évitait de se relever— qui le feraient facilement tenir une semaine. Plus, s’il parvenait à se rationner. Et son absence à la fac serait remarquée, on enverrait la cavalerie…

Le bois contre son dos nu vibra fortement tandis que le japonais hurlait encore et encore, s’arrachant les cordes vocales sous la rage titanesque qui l’animait.

Yû n’en revenait pas. Il croyait pourtant s’être montré relativement clair concernant les règles à respecter au sein de l’appartement et jusqu’à présent, il estimait ne pas avoir été _trop chiant_ avec ça. Mais un tel affront, ce n’était pas tolérable. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas prévenu le gamin de nombreuses fois au sujet de son animal de compagnie.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et avant d’avoir même pu songer à se retenir, abattit violemment ses poings sur la porte qui vibra sous l’impact. Un craquement écœurant retentit sèchement dans le couloir, sans que Kanda ne puisse déterminer s’il s’agissait du bois ou bien de sa main qui le lançait cruellement. Les deux sans doute.

De l’autre côté, Allen grimaça. Merde, ce con était prêt à s’exploser les doigts pour l’exploser lui ! Et Lenalee qui était persuadée que Kanda était seulement un _peu_ vif. C’était un psychopathe ouais ! Craignant pour sa vie, l’étudiant chercha une échappatoire des yeux, songeant que sauter du cinquième étage serait peut-être moins douloureux qu’affronter la colère du japonais. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas l’occasion de faire un mouvement, dégondant sa porte d’un coup de pied rageur. Il avait été croisé avec un terminator ou quoi ?! Ne lui manquait plus que le regard rouge du parfait cyborg et Allen y aurait cru sans problème. L’albinos leva les mains en signe défensif, reculant lentement mais surement tandis que Kanda, les phalanges rougies —cassées ? De là où il se tenait, l’albinos n’en n’était pas certain— avançait vers lui avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Il n’était pas _que_ fatigué, irrité et ronchon : il était furieux. Véritablement furieux.

_ Je te rachèterais des plantes, promis le plus jeune d’une petite voix plaintive.

Il n’était pas un pleutre mais la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Kanda lui foutait largement les jetons. Le japonais eut un rictus tout bonnement effrayant, à la limite entre la colère et la satisfaction lorsque le dos de l’adolescent buta finalement contre le mur.

L’instant suivant, il bondissait en avant, son poing heurtant méchamment le visage d’Allen.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Alors, ça donne quoi ?

_ Ça vire au jaune quoi… c’est d’un sexy Allen, sans déconner. Je me demande si je préférais pas le violet d’il y a deux jours.

L’albinos jeta au rouquin un regard noir, baissant le menton qu’il avait levé à la lumière pour constater l’évolution des dégâts. Kanda ne l’avait pas raté, c’était le moins qu’il puisse dire, même s’il avait eu la décence de ne pas _trop_ l’esquinter. Ceci dit, le japonais arborait lui aussi quelques ecchymoses sévères partout où Allen avait pu l’atteindre alors qu’ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Lavi eut un sourire amusé, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le fou rire qui lui prenait la gorge. Il fallait avouer que la tête d’Allen valait largement le détour et si cette petite mésaventure le distrayait beaucoup, ça n’avait pas été le cas de Lenalee.

Lorsque le plus jeune était arrivé à la fac, un hématome énorme sur la pommette et une large griffure au niveau du cou, la brune avait froncé les sourcils, inquiète et mécontente. Elle avait exigé de connaitre toute l’histoire dans le moindre détail et si elle avait pesté royalement contre la brutalité de Kanda Yû, Allen s’était également vu se faire passer un savon. Après tout, il était aussi fautif dans l’affaire pour ne pas avoir surveillé son chat.

L’incident des plantes vertes datait désormais d’un peu plus d’une semaine et les bleus sur le visage d’Allen commençaient tout juste à s’estomper, donnant à sa peau l’apparence d’un patchwork coloré. Depuis l’altercation (interrompue par un voisin alerté par leurs vociférations) l’albinos faisait tout son possible pour soigneusement éviter son colocataire. Mais Kanda semblait littéralement le traquer pour ce qui semblait être lui faire payer ce crime odieux. Bien que se sentant légèrement coupable pour le meurtre sauvage de ses précieuses fleurs, Allen devait avouer que le japonais allait un peu trop loin à son gout. Merde, il n’y avait pas mort d’homme et après avoir nettoyé l’entièreté du salon, il s’était même rendu compte que les dégâts n’étaient pas si catastrophiques. Preuve en était que Kanda n’avait pas mis longtemps à tout rempoter et n’avait eu qu’à racheter un peu de terreau.

D’accord, Allen l’admettait, il avait fait une malheureuse erreur de parcours ; il aurait dû garder un œil sur Timcanpy et le défendre de toucher à la forêt vierge du salon —l’albinos était persuadé que son compagnon à fourrure était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre des ordres simples. Il pouvait concevoir que Kanda soit en colère mais il y avait prescription, au bout d’une semaine !

Yû ne semblait pas, mais alors pas du tout, déterminé à lui pardonner si rapidement. Allen l’avait surpris à z’yeuter méchamment son chat et lui jeter fréquemment des verres d’eau en pleine figure chaque fois qu’il faisait mine de s’approcher un peu trop près de ses beautés végétales ou bien de sa personne. Ce qui avait d’ailleurs donné lieu à une légère échauffourée. Yû était infernal, le titillant sur tout et n’importe quoi, à sa colère s’ajoutant sa fatigue due à des gardes plus fréquentes que la normale —ils avaient visiblement des soucis de personnel à l’hôpital et Kanda devait réparer les pots cassés— et d’autres soucis pratiques, tel que le loyer à payer, le frigo à remplir, ses cours à travailler… autant dire que le japonais avait atteint une limite autant physique qu’émotionnelle et le coup de Timcanpy avait littéralement achevé les quelques barrières de son self-control rudement mis à mal.

Allen devait avouer que, sans le plaindre, cette atmosphère malsaine et tendue commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il avait besoin de changer d’air, sincèrement. Et repartir sur des bonnes bases avec le japonais lui semblait être maintenant plus que primordial, la mauvaise ambiance de leur petit duo se répercutant sur son propre tempérament. Depuis une bonne semaine, Allen était lui aussi invivable ; oscillant entre l’irritabilité et la dépression.

Mais comment réparer les dégâts causés par un simple acte malencontreux ? Devant son désarroi, Lenalee, une fois de plus, avait été d’un grand secours en lui proposant une solution simple mais sans doute efficace pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

L’idée d’une trêve n’était pas mauvaise, le jeune homme la jugeait même fort bonne, bien qu’un tantinet difficile à mettre en place. Mais si cela permettait effectivement aux deux colocataires de ne plus s’écharper et d’attaquer à vue, il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté et tenter l’expérience. S’il le fallait, il s’écraserait devant Kanda le grand, Kanda le magnifique, Kanda le chieur, mais au moins, les pots cassés resteraient sagement à leur place dans les placards.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

Allen considéra un moment l’espace qui s’ouvrait devant lui, les bras croisés et la tête penchée dans l’attitude typique de celui qui réfléchit intensément et pèse soigneusement le pour et le contre.

Bon, d’accord, la cuisine n’avait jamais été son fort et peut être avait-il visé un peu haut pour une première fois. Il avait les bases, suffisamment pour survivre en milieu particulièrement hostile —comprenant notamment l’entourage de Cross— mais pour préserver la paix et éviter que la situation ne dégénère une fois de plus, l’albinos consentait gracieusement à ce digne sacrifice. Son dos lui en serait reconnaissant et son visage aurait peut-être la chance de retrouver une colère humainement acceptable.

L’expérience culinaire fut plus ou moins concluante, la cuisine témoignant du vaillant combat mené par le littéraire volontaire mais hélas peu doué. Le jeune homme pouvait tout de même s’avouer fier de lui : les aiguilles de poulet étaient certes un peu _trop_ grillées, la soupe _légèrement_ chargée en sel et il avait peut-être eu la main _un peu lourde_ en assaisonnant ses patates. Il n’en restait pas moins que l’exploit était fort louable et il espérait sincèrement que Kanda apprécierait le geste. Lui qui ne cessait de se plaindre de perdre un temps considérable à préparer la cuisine avant de partir travailler… il n’avait qu’à se lever plus tôt, cette foutue marmotte. Qui était celui qui prétendait qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil rendait doux et aimable ? Le crétin qui avait pondu ce dicton de merde n’avait jamais rencontré le brun taciturne qui occupait l’appartement à la manière d’un fantôme.

En y repensant bien, Allen se rendait compte qu’il ignorait bon nombre de choses à propos de son colocataire. Seulement ce que Kanda lui avait dit, au final. Très peu d’informations, donc.

«  _Faudrait que je lui demande, tiens. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être débloquer un peu la situation. Et ça me confirmera qu’il n’est pas un dealer. »_

L’anglais délaissa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la table, dressant le couvert avec attention, ne tenant pas à renverser quoique ce soit. Il contempla son œuvre d’un air appréciateur.

Il espérait sincèrement que le type de nourriture européen ne dérangerait pas Kanda. Le japonais semblait avoir pris un abonnement à vie aux soba, mais le brun n’avait jamais rechigné à manger autre chose de radicalement différent. Preuve en était que leurs placards regorgeaient de toutes sortes de choses typiquement occidentales, sans que le jeune homme ne puisse déterminer si Kanda aimait réellement ça ou s’il faisait l’effort incroyable de rajouter deux trois choses sur la liste de courses, rien que pour son jeune colocataire. Bien qu’habitant au japon depuis près de 10 ans maintenant, Allen devait avouer qu’il avait toujours eu un faible pour la nourriture européenne. Pour la nourriture en générale, même.

Mais bon, il était Kanda Yû, fallait pas déconner non plus.

Allen fronça les sourcils tandis que Timcanpy faisait mine de roder autour de la table, profondément intéressé par ce qu’il s’y trouvait. Il ne tarda pas à filer en feulant de colère sous les remontrances de son maitre. La petite bête en avait assez fait ces derniers temps pour ne pas en rajouter une couche maintenant. Debout près de la gazinière, l’adolescent se faisait l’effet malheureux d’être une parfaite petite femme au foyer, le tablier ceint à sa taille n’arrangeant pas le tableau. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses pour tout avouer.

_ Ce que tu me fais pas faire, Bakanda.

Ledit bakanda débarqua des deux pieds sur ces entrefaites, les vêtements encore froissés et clairement dans le potage. Il grogna par réflexe, cherchant sans doute une insulte bien sentie à lui servir en guise de bonjour. Depuis une semaine, ils se saluaient de la sorte. Ne trouvant rien, chose exceptionnelle, Kanda balaya le salon d’un regard vaseux.

Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, l’ainé s’était réveillé avec un horrible gout dans la bouche et une sensation nauséeuse qui lui agrippait l’estomac avec force.

Il resta un moment statique devant la bouille toute souriante d’un moyashi qui se forçait à garder un semblant de joie sur les traits. Parce que bon, il n’avait pas sué sang et eau pour récolter un coup d’œil assassin et une gueule de trois pieds de longs.

_ Bonsoir Kanda ! J’ai préparé le diner, je me suis dit que ça te gagnerait un peu de temps. Et je dois t’avouer que j’aimerais bien qu’on disc –

Le littéraire ne put finir sa phrase et contempla, d’un air presque choqué, son colocataire devenir plus blanc que blanc. Narines frémissantes et pupilles dilatées, il donnait l’impression de faire une attaque de panique, ce qui n’était pas sans légèrement inquiéter le plus jeune des deux. Ce dernier s’avança d’un pas, haussant un sourcil interloqué.

_ Kanda ?

_ Enlève ça.

Un murmure rauque et cassant. Allen s’arrêta, totalement perdu. Enlever ? Enlever quoi ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette réaction encore ? Pourquoi diable le brun le fixait-il ainsi ? Très bien, il avait pris l’initiative d’enterrer la hache de guerre et visiblement, Kanda n’était pas contre l’idée. Mais de là à aller aussi vite en besogne, il y avait des limites ! Ils se sautaient encore à la gorge pas plus tard que la veille !

_ Quoi ? Demanda l’albinos, espérant se fourvoyer sur les intentions de son colocataire.

_ Enlève ça ! Hors de ma vue !

D’un large mouvement de bras, Kanda désigna la table, les petits plats dans les grands et les patates à l’ail qui terminaient de dorer tranquillement dans leur jus, dégageant un agréable fumet. Allen se raidit, sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine, puis la colère le rejoindre et empourprer ses joues.

Il se tourna vers le japonais, le visage tordu par un rictus irrité, faisant de son mieux pour retenir la fureur qui l’animait.

_ Quoi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il est où le problème, encore, hein ?! Ça te plait pas, c’est ça ? Ça te donne envie de gerber, que je me décarcasse pour essayer de faire en sorte qu’on s’entende mieux ?! Putain de merde, je t’ai dit que j’étais désolé pour tes conneries de plantes, ça t’a pas suffi !?

Il n’eut pour seule réponse que le dos du japonais qui tournait violemment des talons, repartant en courant dans le couloir, une main sur la bouche. Abasourdi, l’étudiant resta figé sur place, ne reprenant pied avec la réalité que lorsqu’il entendit les désagréables et caractéristiques sons d’un homme moyen recrachant gaiement le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Allen grimaça, serrant dents et poings sous le coup de la frustration et de la colère.

Il était vexé, oui. Il s’attendait effectivement à une réaction négative et clairement moqueuse de la part de l’infirmier, mais pas à ce point-là ! Bon, il y avait peut-être une tout autre raison au fait que Kanda agissait comme une femme enceinte ayant ses nausées face à de la nourriture, mais Allen n’avait pas envie de la chercher. S’il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il n’avait qu’à rester dans sa chambre et ne pas foutre les pieds dans la cuisine pour lui cracher son dégout au visage de la sorte !

Enervé, le jeune homme arracha le tablier qui lui ceignait la taille, le jetant sans ménagement sur le plan de travail encore encombré avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son fuyard. Tim profita de son absence pour gravir consciencieusement le mont Table de la Cuisine et se bâfrer allégrement.

Allen tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain, vaguement inquiet tout de même —il avait bien remarqué la tête de cadavre que se trimbalait Kanda depuis quelques jours déjà mais n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela puisse être véritablement grave— mais se refusant à l’admettre. Il avait un cœur, oui, mais pas pour Kanda Yû. Surtout pas pour lui, ce sale égoïste.

L’autre refusant de lui ouvrir, l’albinos entra dans la pièce qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de verrouiller, retrouvant son colocataire à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle d’eau, tenant la cuvette des WC d’une poigne crispée. Allen grimaça légèrement à l’aspect pitoyable que lui offrait le japonais ainsi affalé contre le trône, les cheveux défaits et le front moite de sueur.

_ Dégage de là, Moyashi, gronda le brun, mal à l’aise, réprimant un nouveau haut le cœur. Bon dieu, s’il avait su qu’il réagirait aussi vivement…

_ C’est quoi ton problème à la fin ? S’acharna l’albinos, pas près de lâcher prise. Très bien, puisque Kanda n’était pas disposé pour un repas, ils mettraient les choses à plat sans.

_ Sors d’ici !

_ Non ! Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses un peu, là ? Je ne suis pas ton chien ou ton esclave, je te signale au passage. Alors adresse-toi à moi sur un autre ton ! Et sans déconner, c’est quoi, ça ?! Merde, j’en peux plus de ton attitude ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire, tout bêtement, que tu étais malade, au lieu de nous faire une scène, comme ça ?!

Kanda se redressa à demi, essayant de se retourner pour darder sur le moyashi un regard glacé mais une nouvelle vague de nausée le prit, l’obligeant à se détourner à nouveau. La respiration hachée et lourde, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer le roulis qui agitait son estomac. L’infirmier garda les lèvres fermement closes, refusant de rejeter encore quoique ce soit dans la cuvette et appuya son front contre la faïence.

_« Si je lui dis, c’est mort. Si je lui dis, c’est mort. Putain de merde, je le sens encore jusqu’ici ! »_

Nouveau hoquet presque douloureux qui se coinça dans sa gorge, Kanda n’entendit même pas le soupir désabusé d’Allen alors que celui-ci laissait ses épaules s’affaisser sous le coup de la déprime.

_ Tu fais chier, Kanda. Sérieusement. Je prends sur moi pour faire des efforts et faire en sorte qu’on ne se saute plus à la gorge chaque fois qu’on se croise, mais j’aimerais franchement un peu de réciprocité de ta part.

_« Oh pitié, pas maintenant. Pas un grand discours sur les relations sociales et l’amitié, pitié. »_

La diversion s’offrit à Kanda sous la forme d’une odeur tenace et désagréable, masquant légèrement celle qui l’avait conduite ici, à genoux dans la salle de bains. Et qui le glaça presque jusqu’au sang.

_ Tu m’écoutes, oui ?! Hurla Allen qui voyait clairement son monologue rageur tomber inutilement à l’eau.

_ Le brûlé.

Le jeune Walker resta bête sur le seuil de la pièce tandis que Kanda se redressait finalement en chancelant, le teint encore pâlichon et maladif.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça sent le brûlé, reprit Yû en s’élançant dans le couloir, la nausée oubliée au profit d’une peur plus viscérale encore. Tim se rua dans l’entrée en miaulant de toute la force de ses poumons et le japonais hésita entre hurler de rage ou pleurer de déception lorsqu’il fit éruption dans la cuisine et la gazinière en flammes.

Allen arriva sur ses talons et haleta d’horreur, apercevant un bout de tablier malencontreusement oublié qui terminait de bruler au milieu du reste. Oh merde. Il entendit vaguement son colocataire siffler de colère en portant un bras à son visage pour se protéger de la chaleur qui se propageait aussi rapidement que le feu léchait les éléments, embrasant les torchons et les placards de bois avec une avidité effrayante.

_ MERDE !

Kanda bouscula violemment Allen, le forçant à reculer pour courir chercher son cellulaire abandonné sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Tétanisé, l’adolescent ne trouva pas la force de lui résister et serait sans doute resté sur place si le japonais ne l’avait pas saisi par l’épaule, le contraignant à reculer de plusieurs pas.

_ Il faut de l’eau, murmura-t-il sourdement tandis que l’ainé s’escrimait à expliquer la situation aux pompiers, jetant de rapides coups d’œil autour de lui, cherchant à juguler la panique qui l’envahissait.

Déjà dans le couloir de l’immeuble, on s’affairait. Des voisins attirés par les cris, la fumée qui se dégageait du début d’incendie et l’alarme qui avait fini par se déclencher, un peu trop tard malheureusement. Putain, Kanda les aurait trainés en justice pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son appartement, bordel ! Pas maintenant !

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Allen se précipiter comme un fou vers l’évier miraculeusement épargné, emplissant stupidement une bassine d’eau. Kanda se crispa, ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression imposée et manqua d’en écraser son téléphone.

_ ARRETE ÇA !

Trop tard. Comme dans un film au ralenti, il vit le gamin paniqué balancer le contenu de sa gamelle sur les flammes dans l’espoir imbécile de les éteindre, apportant audites flammes un bien agréable apport en oxygène. Allen saisit la bêtise de son geste au moment même où il l’amorçait, ne pouvait plus retenir le mouvement.

L’instant suivant, un souffle d’air brulant balayait son visage et il s’écrasa avec violence sur le carrelage, se prenant le mur dans le dos. Devant lui, Kanda siffla, un bras levé en guise de protection, reculant d’un pas sous la chaleur suffocante. Il se tourna vers Allen, sonné, qui restait prostré au sol.

_ MAIS T’ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT !

Attrapant le plus jeune par le bras, il le remit sur ses deux pieds et le tira à sa suite sans perdre de temps, délaissant la cuisine qui flambait joyeusement pour le balancer dans le couloir de l’immeuble. Leur voisin s’afférait dores et déjà à décrocher l’extincteur du mur près de l’ascenseur défectueux. Kanda le laissa passer dans l’appartement enfumé, se reculant jusqu’au mur tout en pestant et jurant comme un charretier. Machinalement, il ramena son bras droit contre lui, la respiration erratique. La peau rougie et les cheveux en bataille, l’éclat fiévreux de ses yeux faisait véritablement peur à voir et on aurait dit qu’il était prêt à s’écrouler à la moindre seconde. Une voisine le força à s’assoir, jetant un coup d’œil inquiet à la concierge qui avait fini par s’occuper du petit albinos encore sous le choc qui peinait à reprendre pied à la réalité.

Les pompiers arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard, permettant au voisin de ressortir de l’appartement afin de leur laisser le champ libre, les deux colocataires rapidement pris en charge par un secouriste tandis que ses collègues maitrisaient l’incendie qui ravageait leur cuisine.

_ Monsieur, s’il vous plait, luttait l’infirmier contre un Kanda maintenant fébrile qui ne tenait pas en place et semblait avoir retrouvé une bonne partie de ses moyens. Calmez-vous.

_ Lâchez moi, bon dieu ! Je vais bien !

_ C’est une brulure au deuxième degré, il faut la traiter immédiatement avant que—

Kanda lui fit les gros yeux, coupant le secouriste dans son élan pour lui prendre le bras droit, sérieusement amoché. Assis à côté de lui et plus ou moins materné par leur concierge surprotectrice, Allen fixa la blessure du regard, écarquillant les yeux.

_ Oh mon dieu…

Il hoqueta difficilement tandis que Yû repoussait durement le jeune homme brun qui tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison sur la gravité de la meurtrissure.

_ Cassez-vous, j’ai pas besoin de vos médocs !

_ Jeune homme, vous devez vous rendre à l’hopi—

_ Je vous ai dit que j’allais bien, merde !

_ Tu devrais l’écouter, Kanda, souffla faiblement l’étudiant, incapable de se détourner de la peau rougie, à vif, qu’il voyait reposer sur les genoux de l’ainé. Quand avait-il eu une telle blessure, c’était inconcevable, il n’avait pas approché les flammes…

Le brun tourna vivement la tête vers lui, clairement sur les nerfs. Il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, c’était plus que certain, une aura noire et menaçante s’enroulant autour de ses membres. Il balança un regard glacé au gamin qui se recroquevilla instinctivement. L’ainé faisait de véritables efforts pour garder son self-control mais le résultat n’était pas très concluant. Ses mains tremblaient autant que sa voix pleine de fureur contenue.

_ Tu. Tu te tais.

_ Attends, je suis vrai—

_ Tu te la fermes. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien, tu ne me regardes même pas. Et la prochaine connerie du genre, je te tue.

Kanda avait atteint un stade d’énervement avancé, les nerfs non loin de lâcher face à l’énormité de la situation. Comme s’ils avaient besoin d’un incendie par-dessus leurs problèmes de cohabitation, sérieusement ! D’un geste rageur, le brun se releva en adressant à l’infirmer —qui essayait toujours de le soigner contre son gré— une grimace furieuse, dévoilant un bref instant ses dents en un clair signe de menace. L’autre battit en retraite, se tournant finalement vers Allen qui n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, avachi plus qu’il n’était assis contre le mur du couloir. Etat de choc seulement, le gamin était exempt de la moindre blessure tandis que son compagnon, moins chanceux, risquait fort d’en garder des traces. Surtout s’il n’était pas traité le plus rapidement possible.

Mais le jeune homme semblait se foutre royalement du membre blessé, se relevant d’un mouvement saccadé, les jambes encore un peu flageolantes. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des vertiges qui noyaient les bords de sa vision et s’avança sans tenir compte des avertissements à son égard, passant la porte de l’appartement pour rejoindre les pompiers.

Debout en bande sur le seuil de la cuisine, les hommes discutaient avec force, allant et venant dans l’appartement, piétinant son salon anciennement propre et rangé de leurs énormes bottes dégueulasses.

Le japonais contemplait le désastre carbonisé qu’était devenue sa cuisine, prenant de grandes inspirations pour ne pas hurler à la face du monde sa rage et son indignation. Trop, c’était trop.

_ C’est sans doute ça qui a déclenché l’incendie, constata l’un des pompiers en revenant vers son collègue et Kanda qui fulminait sur place, agitant à leur intention un restant de bout de tissu. Ce genre de négligence, ça arrive fréquemment vous savez. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, on est intervenu sur une affaire similaire. Vous avez eu de la chance, le feu s’est propagé relativement rapidement, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Il adressa un petit sourire compatissant au jeune homme échevelé qui se tenait devant lui, presque frêle et maladif dans son T-shirt trois fois trop grand, et le survêtement qui lui tenait lieu de bas. L’homme fronça les sourcils en avisant l’aspect peu ragoutant de son bras. Avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche, Kanda le coupa furieusement :

_ J’ai rien, gardez vos commentaires !

_ Je m’y connais suffisamment en brûlures pour savoir que celle-ci est grave. Vous devriez—

_ Je suis infirmier, je pense que je suis tout à fait à même de savoir si c’est grave ou non ! Combien va me couter toute cette merde ?

D’un large geste du bras, il désigna le carnage. L’apocalypse s’était déchainée là, il ne voyait pas d’autre image plus évocatrice que celle-ci à ses yeux. De la suie partout, les meubles carbonisés, des cendres qui volaient encore. Comment diable le feu n’avait-il pas atteint les réserves de gaz pour la cuisinière, c’était un mystère autant qu’un miracle, mais Yû n’était plus en mesure de le voir.

Tout ce qu’il voyait à l’heure actuelle, c’étaient des frais qu’il ne pouvait se permettre, des emmerdes administratives, l’assurance…

Putain de merde. L’assurance.

_« Maudit sois-tu, sale Moyashi de mes deux ! »_

Yû se pinça l’arête du nez, son bras brulé le lançant faiblement, une démangeaison désagréable.

_ Rappelez-moi de combien est la peine de prison pour homicide sauvage et volontaire sur son colocataire ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade, bien que le regard noir sous sa lourde frange soit entièrement dirigé vers l’albinos sur le pas de la porte. Que le gamin tremble parce que sitôt son état de choc passé, le jeune homme allait lui donner une vraie raison de faire un tour à l’hôpital. Et d’y rester pour une durée indéterminée.

_ Vous en faites pas, jeune homme, rigola doucement un des pompiers qui n’avait pas saisi le moins du monde la menace de mort dans les paroles du brun. Votre assurance prendra en charge la plupart des frais. Vous verrez ça avec votre proprio.

_ J’suis pas couvert pour ce genre de sinistre, cracha l’autre, acerbe.

Le pompier eut l’air particulièrement embêté, se grattant la barbe en étalant un peu de suie sur son menton. Il allait pour parler mais Kanda le coupa d’un signe de main dédaigneux.

_ C’est bon. Ça va, j’en ai ras le cul. Cassez-vous. Cassez-vous, insista-t-il d’une voix glacée lorsqu’il vit que sa première demande n’avait visiblement pas été comprise.

Les hommes se regardèrent, durent juger par son regard que non, il ne plaisantait vraiment pas, avant de le saluer et de partir presque précipitamment. Le jeune homme resta seul debout au milieu de son salon, effrayant avec ces vêtements trop lâches, brûlés pour certaines parties, sa blessure et ses cheveux ébouriffés. On aurait dit un survivant au beau milieu d’un champ de bataille. Dans un sens, Kanda était parfaitement d’accord avec l’idée : il était le survivant d’une tempête nommée Moyashi.

Yû inspira, se main voltant à son front palpitant. Il sentait désormais la migraine le gagner et était quasiment certain qu’elle ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Il eut une pensée pour Reever, qui devait sans doute l’attendre à l’hôpital et saisit son portable. Sur son palier, les voisins discutaient toujours, la concierge ne cessant de questionner Allen sur son état. Le jeune homme était toujours en prise avec l’infirmier, lequel leva la tête vers le japonais qui s’avançait à nouveau vers eux, portable en main.

A nouveau, il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

_ Jeune homme, votre…

_ Emmenez-le à l’hosto, déclara Yû sur un ton tranchant. Emmenez le avec vous, qu’il aille chez un pote, je m’en fous, mais qu’il disparaisse de ma vue.

_ Kanda, je suis—

Les protestations d’Allen furent coupées, sans qu’ils ne sachent s’il allait s’excuser encore une fois —il était responsable de tout ceci, après tout— ou bien s’insurger contre le fait que Kanda prenait des décisions à sa place, par un regard noir et vénéneux. L’albinos déglutit difficilement, extrêmement mal à l’aise. Maintenant que l’adrénaline venait à disparaitre de son système, il prenait lentement mais surement conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et ce qu’il avait fait. Kanda n’était pas seulement furieux. Il était bien au-delà de tout cela.

_ Je t’ai dit de te TAIRE !

Allen se raidit d’un coup, de même que l’entièreté du couloir. Ils regardaient désormais tous le japonais, certains choqués, d’autres affligés, voire même carrément effrayés en ce qui concernait le jeune infirmier et l’un des pompiers encore à leur niveau dans les escaliers. Le voisin s’approcha de lui, levant une main compatissante que Kanda lui défendit d’un coup d’œil d’apposer sur son épaule. L’homme recula prudemment laissant place à leur concierge qui se releva doucement.

_ Allons, allons, Monsieur Kanda. Je comprends que vous soyez contrarié, mais tout va s’arranger, ne vous en faites pas. Ce pauvre garçon n’y est pour rien.

Il fut clair que Yû voulut répliquer vertement mais il se retrouva seulement à ouvrir la bouche sans rien dire. Il resta ainsi un moment, à tous les dévisager puis tourna brusquement les talons, retournant dans son antre. Le silence plana un moment sur la petite troupe avant que l’infirmier ne se reprenne, se tournant vers Allen pour lui proposer de rentrer à son tour et de se reposer.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, se mettant sur ses pieds chancelants.

_ Je ne viens pas d’échapper à un incendie pour me retrouver entre ses griffes. Je crois que la dernière personne qu’il souhaite voir en ce moment, c’est moi. Je vais appeler un ami.

La concierge sourit gentiment. L’infirmier lui tapota l’épaule. En quelques minutes, le couloir fut vidé, quelques-uns proposant leur aide pour le lendemain, afin de remettre la pièce en état et tous se quittèrent, soulagés que se termine enfin cette sombre histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que la seule anecdote qui vaille la peine d'être dite sur ce chapitre, c'est que lorsque je l'ai écrit ; j'étais dans ma baignoire, en pleine canicule. Oui, c'est suicidaire et dangereux. Mais jusqu'à présent, les planches IKEA posées en travers sur la faïence ne m'ont jamais déçues.


	5. Chapter 5

Allen se demandait ce qui devait être le pire.

Avoir cramé la cuisine de l’appartement en essayant de préparer à manger pour son colocataire détestable —qui devait d’ailleurs le détester encore plus à l’heure actuelle— ; ou bien avoir passé la nuit chez Lavi, à se battre pour conserver son intégrité physique et mentale, et avoir subi les inquiétudes de Lenalee durant un temps indéfini.

Finalement, il aurait presque préféré affronter Kanda et son aura de tueur plutôt que la jeune fille affolée qui avait passé près d’un quart d’heure à le regarder sous toutes les coutures pour s’assurer qu’il allait parfaitement bien. Ils en étaient arrivés en retard en cours.

_ Ce soir, tu passes à la maison, décréta la jeune fille en sortant de l’amphithéâtre après deux heures de répit pour Allen.

L’adolescent protesta vivement.

_ Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Bon dieu, Lena, je vais bien !

_ Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es choqué ! Ça se voit, regarde toi !

Elle désigna le jeune homme d’un geste de la main comme s’il avait la peste. Les sourcils froncés, elle arborait un air de mère profondément inquiète. Exagérément inquiète.

_ Lenalee… sérieusement…

_ Allen, tu as subi un traumatisme, dont tu es le responsable qui plus est. C’est très sérieux.

Le littéraire eut une grimace. Bien, quelle superbe preuve de tact de lui rappeler qu’il était en partie responsable de ses problèmes de colocation et qu’en voulant les régler, il avait manqué de les tuer tous les deux.

_ Merci, tu viens de me remonter le moral d’un coup, là…

La brune n’eut même pas la décence de s’excuser, envoyant voler ses mèches en arrière d’un mouvement de tête. Une grimace agacée déforma un bref instant ses traits sous un accès d’humeur.

_ Oh, tu as très bien compris où je voulais en venir.

_ Puisque je te dis que tout va bien…

C’était vrai. Passé l’état de choc et le trajet en bus pour se rendre chez Lavi, Allen s’était rendu compte qu’il allait parfaitement bien. Un miracle en soi qu’il n’ait pas été blessé, vraiment. Surtout lorsque Kanda, lui, se trouvait désormais avec une brulure sévère qu’il avait refusé de traiter.

L’étudiant ne pouvait pas prétendre qu’il ne s’en était pas inquiété. Lorsqu’il avait raconté les évènements à Lavi, la veille au soir, il avait senti une boule d’angoisse lui obstruer un instant la gorge. Peut-être n’était-il pas en très bons termes avec son colocataire en ce moment mais l’idée que l’ainé ait pu être blessé par sa faute était tout bonnement insupportable. Il en avait même maudit l’entêtement imbécile du japonais qui avait fermement —et pour d’obscures raisons alors qu’il avait clairement besoin d’un traitement— refusé de se rendre à l’hôpital. Etait-il incapable de prendre soin de lui-même ou bien la colère l’avait-elle trop aveuglé sur le moment pour qu’il songe à s’occuper de son bras ? Pour avoir eu la malchance de se trouver dans une situation quelque peu similaire, Allen savait à quel point un membre brûlé était douloureux. Kanda n’avait même pas fait mine d’avoir mal.

L’étudiant soupira tandis que Lenalee le prenait par l’épaule et l’entrainait à sa suite. Il semblait que ce soir, il ne pourrait échapper au repas en tête à tête avec les Lee. Non pas qu’il n’aimait pas cette sympathique famille mais le frère ainé de la brune était aussi flippant que pouvait l’être Yû. Dans un style un peu plus particulier, certes, mais flippant quand même.

Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qui était le pire pour lui : Komui Lee ou Kanda Yû ?

Sa vie était vraiment merdique.

| | ₪ | |

 

Allen inspira à fond. Il se voyait revenir quelques semaines plus tôt, debout devant cette porte avec toute l’indécision du monde sur les traits. Si à cet instant, leur agréable concierge avait tranché pour lui, ce n’était maintenant plus le cas. Et l’albinos se retrouvait seul devant cette porte close qu’il ne parvenait à franchir.

Lenalee avait raison, au final ; il était bel et bien traumatisé. Par ce que son colocataire furieux serait capable de lui faire. Il n’avait pas appelé Kanda, afin de lui demander des nouvelles, autant pour son état que celui de l’appartement. Et le japonais, de son côté, n’avait pas donné le moindre indice qui aurait permis à l’albinos de savoir s’il attendait son retour de pied ferme ou non.

Allen s’attendait presque à retrouver Tim dans sa cage de transport et ses affaires dans l’entrée. Après un fiasco pareil —bien que totalement involontaire— il aurait pu trouver cela… normal. De toute façon, il n’avait pas de quoi réparer l’entièreté des dégâts et préférait encore se voir mettre à la porte plutôt que d’avoir à débuter sa vie sur un emprunt. Il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de Cross pour piocher sans vergogne dans ses économies.

Cross. Allen se voyait déjà de retour dans leur petit pavillon de banlieue, à supporter les gloussements incessants de ses poules trop parfumées. Ça, l’alcool, les factures sur le buffet du salon, la maison à la limite de l’insalubrité car il n’avait pas le temps de faire régulièrement le ménage de fond en comble, l’odeur du café froid et des restants du diner de la veille, le tout flottant dans un parfum de cigarette froide…

Allen gémit de frustration. Merde. Il avait juré à Cross qu’il s’en sortirait parfaitement sans lui et qu’il ne comptait certainement pas remettre les pieds à la maison avant un bon moment. Revenir la queue entre les jambes —hors de question de vivre avec Lavi. Des deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre et les sautes d’humeur de Marian, il savait encore les gérer. Les excentricités nocturnes de Lavi, un peu moins— serait un coup immense pour son égo. Son tuteur ne manquerait pas de lui en faire la remarque avec un rictus amusé à l’appui.

_« Maudit sois-tu, sale rouquin alcoolique ! »_

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la porte qui se dressait devant lui, faible obstacle qu’il ne se sentait pas la force de franchir. Avec une nouvelle inspiration, il posa sa main sur la poignée, évidemment verrouillée. Il avait pris soin d’attendre que Kanda ait vidé les lieux —la Deauville manquante sur le parking de l’immeuble lui avait certifiée que c’était le cas— préférant ne pas croiser  le japonais avant un certain temps. Pour le reste de ses jours, même, si cela pouvait effectivement lui sauver la vie.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, faisant doucement pivoter le battant sur ses gonds. La tête blanche passa dans l’entée plongée dans l’obscurité, tendant l’oreille au silence presque trop parfait. Et si jamais Kanda avait décidé de lui jouer un quelconque tour et de l’attendre dans un coin afin de lui tendre un piège ?

Avec prudence, le jeune homme s’avança dans l’appartement, posant délicatement son sac au sol, scrutant la pénombre. Ses affaires n’étaient pas sur le palier… peut être Kanda avait-il décidé de tout brûler à son tour… Allen se redressa doucement, cheminant lentement vers le salon. Couloir désert, chambres fermées… l’ennemi pouvait être partout et avait un avantage certain. Allen déglutit, un long frisson remontant le long de son échine. Il y avait quelqu’un avec lui dans la pièce. Il en était certain.

_ Hem… Kanda ?

Sa voix s’éleva dans le noir, plaintive et hésitante. Allen attendit un instant une réponse qui ne vint pas, son stress augmentant d’un cran. Il le sentait. Il allait mourir là, ce soir. Kanda allait l’étriper, il devait l’attendre dans un recoin afin de lui sauter dessus et le neutraliser sans un bruit…

Un bruit qui retentit finalement tout près de lui, le faisant sursauter violement.

_ AH !

Le littéraire se recula vivement en se baissant, espérant éviter le coup latéral qui venait vers lui. L’étudiant resta un moment immobile, les bras levés au niveau de sa tête, accroupit au sol. Il avait lu ça dans un bouquin ; offrir le moins de surface possible à l’adversaire.

Adversaire qui se trouvait n’être que son chat, venu se précipiter dans ses jambes pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué. L’albinos le caressa, heureux qu’il n’ait rien : dans sa colère, Kanda aurait très bien pu s’en prendre à la petite bête.

_ Oooh, bon sang, ce que je suis content de te voir mon grand ! T’as survécu à ce que je vois.

Le chat émit un miaulement d’appréciation, frottant sa petite tête dans la paume affectueuse de son maitre. Après quelques minutes de câlinage en règle, Allen fut convaincu que Kanda n’était pas là et qu’aucun piège n’avait été posé à son attention quelque part dans l’appartement. Le jeune homme respira bien mieux.

Se relevant, il se résigna à allumer la lumière et contempler le carnage dont il était malheureusement le responsable. Dieu, ces quelques minutes au milieu des flammes avaient été parmi les plus terrifiantes de sa vie. Il se sentait idiot pour avoir paniqué de la sorte mais Lenalee lui avait assuré qu’il avait eu une réaction normale —pas appropriée, certes, mais normale— et qu’il n’avait pas à s’en vouloir. Ce dont il aurait voulu être sérieusement sûr, en revanche, c’était que Kanda pensait de la même manière que son amie. Ce qui lui paraissait bien peu probable.

Allen se sentait coupable, bien entendu, et était déterminé, si jamais il survivait à l’attaque Kanda, à réparer ses erreurs. Ou au moins essayer, compte tenu de sa maladresse, ce n’était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Il se rendit compte néanmoins que la participation, autant financière que manuelle, ne serait d’aucune utilité. Allen cligna des yeux, ahurit, alors que le plafonnier illuminait la salle carrelée, propre et immaculée comme au premier jour. La suie avait été nettoyée, les éléments récurés de fond en comble et les appareils abimés avaient été remplacés par des neufs, bas de gamme, certes, mais en parfait état de marche.

Allen resta bête un instant puis sursauta lorsque la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit sur la seule personne qu’il voulait à tout prix éviter. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se terrer comme un lâche. Cependant, Yû Kanda était ce type de personne suffisamment effrayant pour qu’on veuille le fuir sans demander son reste. Et Allen avait grandement envie de fuir.

Le japonais entra dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées car il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de l’étudiant, planté au milieu de la cuisine. Des sacs en plastique dans les mains, il revenait de courses de dernière minute et n’allait pas tarder à repartir pour prendre son service à l’hôpital.

Il s’arrêta net lorsqu’il croisa finalement le regard d’Allen qui tenta un sourire penaud, priant silencieusement pour conserver son intégrité physique et mentale.

Mais Kanda ne le frappa pas, ni des mots ni des poings, se contentant de passer près de lui comme s’il n’existait pas, rangeant avec une colère contenue les aliments qu’il venait d’acheter. Dérouté, l’étudiant le suivit des yeux.

_ Kanda ?

L’autre ne répondit pas, repoussant un peu violemment des boites de conserves dans le placard au-dessus de l’évier afin d’en caler d’autres. La porte du frigo couina de protestation lorsqu’il l’ouvrit tout aussi férocement.

_ Euh… je suis—

Yû se tourna si brusquement, dardant sur lui un regard des plus noirs qui soit, qu’Allen en recula d’un pas. Mal à l’aise sous ses yeux glacés, il déglutit difficilement.

_ Désolé… ? Acheva-t-il d’une petite voix, sachant très bien que ses excuses ne seraient pas acceptées.

L’étudiant sembla se tasser sur lui-même et ferma un œil craintif lorsque le japonais passa vivement à côté de lui, ses cheveux fouettant l’air dans son sillage en un sifflement presque malsain. Il adressa une malédiction à Tim qui avait fait mine de vouloir se faire les griffes sur le canapé et disparut dans sa chambre à grand renfort de claquage de porte.

Le silence ne dura que quelques minutes avant que le brun ne ressorte, toujours sans un mot, ses vêtements changés et ses cheveux arrangés en une espèce de chignon lâche qu’il portait toujours pour se rendre au travail. Il n’adressa pas un coup d’œil à Allen, toujours figé sur place et retenant sa respiration. La porte d’entrée claqua avec des airs de fin du monde et l’anglais se retrouva seul dans l’appartement.

Curieusement, il n’était pas aussi soulagé qu’il l’aurait cru.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

 Ils ne s’adressèrent plus la parole. Le japonais n’avait pas émis le moindre son à l’adresse du littéraire, que ce soit pour l’insulter ou autre, se contentant de lui jeter un bref regard lorsqu’il le croisait puis de continuer sa route comme si de rien était. Kanda l’ignorait, et si quelques semaines plus tôt, cela lui aurait fait plaisir, Allen se sentait désormais plus mal à l’aise que satisfait.

_ Ça m’angoisse, confia-t-il à Lenalee alors qu’ils se posaient sur l’espace vert à côté des terrains de sport afin de profiter de leur pause du midi. Lavi devait les rejoindre d’ici une demi-heure, une fois son cours de grec terminé.

La brune lissa soigneusement sa jupe, réarrangeant la veste qu’elle avait délaissée sur son sac et ouvrit son bentô.

_ Tu es une véritable girouette, Allen, nota-t-elle en cassant ses baguettes de plastique. Il y a quelques temps encore, tu aurais tué pour être dans cette situation.

_ Peut-être mais ça ne me plait pas, c’est tout. Je sais qu’il m’en veut, ça se sent, y a comme une aura malsaine avec lui chaque fois qu’on est dans la même pièce. Mais s’il m’a pas viré de l’appartement, ça veut dire qu’il me pardonne quand même, non ?

Etrange comme il espérait désormais que cette hypothèse soit vraie. Il était curieux et dérangeant de constater qu’il accordait une réelle importance à ce que Kanda, plus qu’un autre visiblement, pensait de lui.

Au fil des ans, Allen s’était habitué à n’accorder qu’une brève attention à ce que l’on pouvait bien colporter à son sujet. Depuis sa naissance, il était accoutumé à diverses moqueries concernant son physique peu gracieux. Ses cheveux blancs avait fait de lui la risée de l’école durant de nombreuses années, son bras défiguré lui avait presque toujours conféré le statut de pestiféré. Etre repoussé, jugé, regardé avec plus de dégout que de sympathie, il avait fini par devoir s’y faire. Même au sein de la faculté on l’avait parfois comparé à une bête excentrique ou un ado dépravé. Chaoij Han, un crétin aux airs de babouin, en avait d’ailleurs fait son sport favori, lui vouant une haine aussi ridicule qu’éternelle.

Les quelques rares qui avaient eu l’audace de l’approcher savaient bien entendu qu’il n’en n’était rien mais les apparences et les habitudes étaient tenaces. Il arrivait encore parfois à Lenalee et Lavi de tiquer sur son physique. La jeune fille attardait son regard plus que nécessaire sur la cicatrice qui lui mangeait le visage ; le rouquin détournait le sien lorsque le cadet se changeait dans les vestiaires du gymnase.

Le seul qui, jusqu’à présent, n’avait pas manifesté la moindre réaction positive ou négative face à lui était Kanda. Le brun avait bien noté ses différences, cela allait sans dire puisqu’Allen dormait constamment en T-shirt  à manches courtes et qu’il prenait rarement la peine de dissimuler son bras lorsqu’il était dans l’appartement. Mais contrairement à ce que l’étudiant avait prévu, l’ainé n’avait rien à dit à ce sujet. Pas un mot, aucune question ni la moindre remarque, c’était à peine s’il avait plissé les yeux face à la chair noircie et irrémédiablement meurtrie avant de retourner à ses mots croisés et son café. Jamais il n’y avait fait la moindre allusion et l’albinos s’était persuadé que le japonais lui-même avait _oublié_. Si dérangeant que soit son apparence extérieure, Kanda ne s’en était pas formalisé le moins du monde, se contentant de le traiter comme il semblait le faire avec tout le monde. Mal, certes, mais pas comme une pauvre chose fragile.

Et ce changement, qu’il n’avait plus connu depuis des années, mis à part chez Cross —Lenalee l’avait longtemps pris avec des pincettes  avant de parvenir à faire abstraction de ses cicatrices— était une chose agréable. Une chose qu’il se surprenait à ne pas vouloir perdre, même si cela se traduisait par devoir endurer la  présence de Kanda dans un périmètre proche du sien.

_ Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de réparer tout ça, soupira le jeune homme en mâchonnant le contenu de sa propre boite —bien supérieure aux dimensions admises en ce qui concernaient les bentô classiques.

Lenalee acquiesça distraitement, une boulette de riz dans la bouche.

_ Tu n’as pas dit qu’il avait déjà fait changer toute la cuisine ?

_ Oui… je ne sais pas comment il s’y est pris d’ailleurs, je crois bien qu’il y a passé toute la journée et toute la nuit. Ça me met mal à l’aise de n’avoir rien pu faire à ce sujet.

_ Il n’aurait sans doute pas voulu que tu y touches, soyons lucides.

_ Tu sais que tu as l’art et la manière de réconforter les gens, Lena…

_ Navrée de me montrer honnête, grinça la jeune fille, visiblement peu encline à une conversation polie, douce et compatissante.

Allen lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin, renonçant à exposer ses problèmes de conscience. Il se rendait compte qu’il en parlait énormément, sans doute trop et il était compréhensible que ses amis commencent quelque peu à se lasser de l’entendre se plaindre à tout bout de champ contre le japonais.

_« Ça vire presque à l’obsession, c’est carrément malsain… »_

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Lenalee ?

_ Tout va parfaitement bien.

«  _Bien sûr, oui, et je suis le fils caché du Prince Charles. »_

Allen se retint néanmoins de poursuivre la conversation, devinant aisément le nœud du problème lorsque Lavi, au bras d’une jolie blonde au sourire freedent un peu trop éblouissant, se dirigea vers eux. Lee se raidit d’un coup, une moue apparaissant sur ses traits cependant qu’Allen soupirait mentalement. Bon sang… Il n’avait jamais été très à l’aise avec les relations amoureuses et tout ce qui se rapportait au sujet mais même lui, pauvre petit albinos qu’aucune fille n’avait jamais voulu approcher, avait conscience de la situation.

Alors comment Lavi, le plus grand playboy (ou en tout cas, l’un des plus grands) de ce campus universitaire pouvait-il passer à côté sans voir ni comprendre que si Lenalee portait des jupes si courtes et allait constamment vers lui pour les choses les plus insignifiantes, ce n’était pas uniquement par pure amitié ?

_ Hey, guys ! Tout va bien ?

Selon le roux, un accent anglais faisait définitivement fondre toutes les filles de la terre. Allen pouvait certifier que l’accent ne faisait pas tout, il en était la preuve vivante. Avalant sa bouchée et voyant que Lenalee ne répondait pas immédiatement, l’albinos prit la parole avec un sourire aimable.

_ Bien, parfaitement bien…je vois que tu n’es pas venu tout seul…

Le tout avec un regard appuyé signifiant que cette simple action manquait cruellement de tact. L’irlandais ne le remarqua pas —ou bien fit en sorte de ne pas le remarquer— et aborda un sourire aussi étincelant que la blonde qui replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux en les saluant.

_ Oui, tu as remarqué, plaisanta le borgne en ricanant. Je vous présente Yumi, elle est dans mon cours de grec moderne.

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter et la saluer à son tour mais Lenalee le coupa en se levant vivement, époussetant sa jupe.

_ J’ai un cours, je dois y aller.

«  _Bien, au moins c’est clair maintenant, j’espère que Lavi va comprendre le message… »_

Mais il apparut que le rouquin semblait être totalement insensible au code féminin que Lenalee avait pourtant clairement laissé s’exprimer. A ce stade, ce n’était plus être aveugle, mais également sourd et totalement abruti.

Allen poussa un soupir désabusé, essayant de se noyer dans son thermos de thé alors que Lavi et sa poule gloussaient comme les deux volailles qu’ils avaient décidé d’être. L’albinos rougit jusqu’aux oreilles lorsque quelques paroles et autres _bruits_ fort déplacés selon lui, vinrent tourner dans la conversation qui se déroulait tout juste à côté de lui. D’un bond aussi fulgurant que la brune quelques minutes plus tôt, il fut sur pieds, ses affaires rangées et paré à partir de la pelouse le plus rapidement possible.

Lavi remarqua son brusque mouvement et quitta le cou de la blonde dans lequel il s’était niché, adressant un coup d’œil rapide à son ami.

_ Al ? Tu pars toi aussi ?

_ J’ai un devoir à terminer pour Cloud,  biaisa l’étudiant en détournant les yeux de la scène, mal à l’aise. Et mes oreilles tiennent encore un peu à leur semblant d’innocence et de virginité.

Le couple eut la décence de rougir —rectification : la blonde en eut la décence, Lavi se contentant d’un sourire satisfait et goguenard— et Allen tourna les talons, quittant dare-dare l’espace vert.

Arrivé sous les préaux qui menaient aux bâtiments principaux, il s’arrêta, dérouté. Un devoir à terminer pour Cloud, cela aurait pu être convainquant mais ledit devoir avait été rendu la veille et, étrangement magnanime, la femme ne leur avait rien donné à faire en supplément. Miranda Lotto étant encore à l’hôpital pour une chute dans les escaliers après une rencontre malencontreuse avec un autre professeur, n’était pas en mesure de dispenser ses cours de l’après-midi. Comme Lenalee avait fui et était au demeurant introuvable, Allen n’avait donc rien d’autre à faire que de rentrer chez lui.

Et par conséquent, de retrouver Kanda le terrible.

Les épaules voutées et l’air d’un condamné à mort sur le visage, l’anglais sortit du campus, se demandant s’il ne pouvait pas gagner un peu de temps en passant à la librairie pour faire des heures sup’. Et pourquoi pas prendre un café…tout était bon pour faire reculer l’échéance, l’atmosphère tendue de l’appartement était un vrai calvaire.

Patientant à son arrêt de bus, le jeune homme sursauta comme un damné lorsque son téléphone portable émis un ricanement bruyant et glauque à souhait. D’un geste vif, il arracha l’objet de sa poche.

_ Putain Lavi, c’est la dernière fois que tu touches à mon portable.

Sur l’écran ne clignotait qu’un unique message qui le fit légèrement reconsidérer ses plans pour la soirée.

_—Fais quelque chose de gentil pour lui (sans cramer la cuisine cette fois ci) je suis sûre que ça va s’arranger. Lena—_

Avec un sourire, Allen rangea le cellulaire en remerciant mentalement son amie. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les armes et d’affronter le terrible dragon cracheur de feu.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

_Tap, tap, tap_

Kanda fronça les sourcils en tapotant avec la régularité d’un chef d’orchestre la seringue qu’il tenait en main, chassant l’air de l’objet. D’un geste un peu las et rodé par l’habitude, il injecta le traitement de son patient, notant avec application l’heure et le nom dudit médicament, reposant finalement le dossier à sa place ; au bout du lit.

Scrutant la chambre silencieuse, il s’assura machinalement des différents tracés sur les éléments de mesure qui bipaient doucement puis sortit de la pièce, passant à la suivante.

Sa ronde nocturne avait un côté apaisant qui lui convenait parfaitement. L’endroit était toujours plus calme qu’en journée, beaucoup moins bruyant ou éclairé. Kanda avait toujours détesté le blanc des murs hospitaliers, principalement parce qu’il était sensible à la luminosité ambiante. Un hypothétique défaut de mélanine en serait la cause, lui conférant un teint atrocement pâle, voire même cadavérique sous les néons violents des couloirs.

Mais ici, au milieu des patients endormis, dans le ronronnement familier des machines et les froissements de tissu, Kanda se sentait bien.

Enfin, aussi bien que l’on peut être quand un  chat bruyant avait investi son appartement, lui vrillant les oreilles pour obtenir sa pitance. Et encore, si ce n’était que le chat. Mais putain, le maitre était tout aussi con : il lui avait cramé sa cuisine, bordel de dieu !

Lorsqu’il y resongeait, le japonais avait encore du mal à s’y faire. Machinalement, il porta la main au bandage qui ceignait encore son bras et dissimulait efficacement sa brulure. Il garderait un superbe souvenir de cet évènement, le moyashi avait pensé à tout. Des mois de son salaire engloutis impitoyablement dans ce carnage, les frais pour le propriétaire qui avait bien entendu gueulé, des heures pour obtenir le matériel nécessaire à la réparation de la cuisine, puisqu’il n’avait plus les fonds pour le faire faire à un artisan…

Semaine de merde, soirée de merde, vie de merde, de manière globale et colocataire de merde en cadeau bonus. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait aimé les virer, lui et son abruti de chat. Le coup de l’incendie aurait dû être celui de trop, sincèrement. Seulement s’il virait actuellement le moyashi, avec les frais qu’il avait engagés, il pouvait lui-même dire adieu au toit qu’il avait sur la tête. Hors de question que ce sale albinos le vire de chez lui. Et tant pis s’il avait la furieuse envie de le tuer chaque fois qu’il le croisait dans un couloir : il se retiendrait.

Kanda soupira, pour ainsi dire totalement blasé. Il avait dépassé un stade d’épuisement physique et mental, à tel point qu’il n’était même plus en mesure de fomenter un plan correct pour faire payer à son colocataire les conneries dont il était responsable. A défaut, et parce qu’il était conscient que ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve ne dureraient pas aussi longtemps qu’il l’avait escompté, il se contentait d’ignorer le gamin et d’éviter tout contact qui l’aurait fait craquer. Le gosse devait avoir compris qu’il lui en voulait à mort puisqu’il n’osait même plus revenir à l’appartement.

Leur concierge était passée durant la semaine afin de prendre les nouvelles. Kanda l’avait accueillie avec un regard noir et un grognement et elle avait passé près de 20 minutes à essayer de lui expliquer que le « pauvre petit monsieur Walker » n’y était vraiment pour rien et que toute cette histoire n’était qu’un simple malentendu. Il lui en aurait foutu, des malentendus : la moitié de son appartement avait failli partir en fumée !

Les nerfs à nouveau en pelote à la simple évocation de cet anodin souvenir,  Kanda serra dents et poings, traçant sa route sans prendre la peine de saluer quiconque.  Personne ne s’en formalisa, ses collègues de travail désormais habitués à son humeur de chien et pour certains, suffisamment au courant de l’histoire de la cuisine pour ne pas volontairement chercher à titiller la bête à ce sujet.

Quelque part, Kanda bénissait leur discrétion à tous et cette volonté farouche qu’ils avaient à vouloir lui foutre la paix. Une attitude bien agréable et qui lui convenait parfaitement : ses autres boulots n’avaient pas tous été si gratifiants au niveau des relations humaines.

Depuis son arrivée en ville, des années plus tôt, Kanda avait pu tester plusieurs emplois, parfois diamétralement opposés. De barman dans une boite de nuit minable, harcelé par les serveuses qui le trouvaient tout à fait à leur gout ; à vendeur dans un drugstore, il avait travaillé sur un chantier pendant quelques temps, avait obtenu un emploi de veilleur de nuit dans un parking souterrain et même de baby-sitter. Ce dernier restait d’ailleurs sa plus amère expérience et l’avait conforté dans son idée que les enfants étaient des monstres.

Alors après les terreurs en culottes courtes, le calme de l’hôpital local, plongé dans une pénombre bienveillante, était un véritable enchantement. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois quelques urgences, des arrivées en catastrophe, ou des départs tout aussi précipités, mais dans l’ensemble, il n’avait pas à se plaindre. De toute façon, le jeune homme était habitué à gérer les situations de crises ; sa vie en était un exemple parfait. Dieu seul savait qu’en ce moment il en avait sérieusement besoin, de son self contrôle.

Kanda poussa une porte, entrant dans un des débarras où étaient conservés les différents médicaments et autres nécessaires au bien être des patients. Il devait préparer les traitements du lendemain et faire un rapide inventaire.

La porte dans son dos s’ouvrit en couinant, une tête blonde et ébouriffée passant l’encadrure.

_ Kanda ? Tu aurais une minute ?

L’infirmier se retourna pour faire face au médecin de garde et son chef de service, par la même occasion, un sympathique gaillard aux yeux bleus qui plaçait le bien être des patients et son travail avant tout le reste. Au point d’ailleurs d’en oublier totalement qu’il avait également une vie à côté de l’hôpital. Kanda haussa un sourcil, refermant le tiroir qu’il venait de classer.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

_ La police est en bas, informa le blond en fourrageant dans son épaisse tignasse que le japonais n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion de voir peignée. Ils viennent de retrouver un corps à ce qu’il parait.

Le jeune homme se figea quelques secondes, scrutant son vis-à-vis comme s’il cherchait une quelconque trace de moquerie ou d’amusement dans sa voix puis finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Je suis infirmier de nuit, pas légiste. Qu’ils s’adressent à la morgue.

Reever parut un tantinet ennuyé, s’effaçant de la porte lorsque Kanda fit mine de vouloir sortir du débarras. Ils se tinrent tous deux dans le couloir.

_ Ils font une enquête sur l’entièreté du personnel, expliqua-t-il calmement. Voir si le type en question n’était pas connu de nos services.

_ Tout le personnel ? Je termine dans dix minutes, j’ai autre chose à foutre que de répondre à leurs questions. Vu le nombre de personnes qui déboulent ici, j’ai pas la mémoire des visages.

_ Kanda…

Reever soupira, lui-même fatigué de sa nuit, se massant les paupières des doigts. Le japonais grogna, se détournant sèchement. Ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement d’une large arabesque fouettée. Bien, très bien, puisqu’il voyait tant de reproches dans les yeux de son supérieur, il allait y aller. Non pas qu’il se sentait coupable de lui causer du souci, loin de là, mais Reever était du genre pointilleux et il aurait été capable de le suivre dans tout l’hôpital et jusqu’à chez lui afin qu’il aille répondre aux questions de la police. Et ce n’était pas le moment de le faire chier. Vraiment pas. Ces flics n’avaient définitivement pas bien choisi leur jour.

 

| | ₪ | |

D’un geste las, le brun balança ses affaires en vrac sur le premier porte manteau qu’il croisa. Sa veste tomba à terre, incapable de s’y accrocher compte tenu de la masse de vêtements déjà pendue aux crochets. Kanda resta bête quelques secondes, grogna pour la forme et laissa tout sur place. Il était épuisé et n’avait même pas la force de ranger un minimum. Tout ce qu’il voulait à l’heure actuelle c’était une douche —il aurait tué pour un bain, malheureusement, la salle d’eau n’était pas assez grande pour lui offrir ce genre de fantaisie— et son lit. Et le silence. Dieu, qu’il bénissait ces moments où il rentrait trop tôt pour que Moyashi soit réveillé.

Il était lessivé. Ces connards en uniforme lui avaient pris le chou pendant près de trois quart d’heure, ces putains d’enfoirés, à lui poser des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. L’abruti à la tresse blonde qui l’avait abordé avec sa saloperie d’air supérieur lui sortait par tous les trous  et il aurait rêvé pouvoir le passer lui aussi dans une moulinette à viande avec le moyashi et Tim. Encore un nom à rajouter sur sa liste noire. Quel était-ce déjà ? Link ? Ridicule. Et prétentieux avec ça. Sale petit con.

Trainant des pieds, l’infirmier gagna le salon, parti pour une tasse de thé et une rapide collation avant d’aller se coucher. Qu’il en finisse de cette soirée une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et en espérant qu’il trouverait encore quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent dans le frigo. Si le moyashi était passé avant lui… rien à foutre, il irait le réveiller et le boufferait sans le moindre état d’âme. Marre de tous ces emmerdeurs.

Kanda coupa court à ses élucubrations mentales et insultantes, butant devant la porte du frigo. Il resta un moment sans bouger, septique, intrigué à la rigueur et profondément méfiant envers le petit carré vert fluo qui se découpait atrocement sur le fond blanc. D’un geste vif, il l’arracha et, sourcils froncés, entreprit de décrypter les hiéroglyphes appartenant à la sale pousse de soja transgénique. Yû ne connaissait pas suffisamment de personnes qu’il pouvait qualifier d’amis —aucune en fait— son colocataire pouvait donc être le seul responsable de ce billet doux.

Incroyable d’ailleurs comme le môme pouvait écrire si mal alors qu’il était en faculté et était censé rédiger un grand nombre de dossiers manuscrits. Ses professeurs devaient s’en arracher les cheveux et lui-même devait avouer qu’à leur place, il n’aurait même pas prit la peine de lire un tel torchon.

— _J’ai fait les courses. J’ai tout rangé dans les placards… Ne cherche pas le mug rayé noir et blanc. —_

Kanda marqua un temps d’arrêt.

«  _Il m’a bousillé mon mug?! »_

D’une pression du pied, il ouvrit la poubelle pour constater que des morceaux de faïence s’y trouvaient bien. Le japonais se massa le front, irrité. Il ne tenait pas le moins du monde à la tasse en question, mais par principe, le fait que le gamin brise _ses_ affaires le mettait en rogne. Malgré cela, il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il sourirait légèrement. Oh, très peu, à peine un retroussement de ses lèvres sur ses dents. La grande majorité des individus auraient été incapable de distinguer un quelconque changement dans son expression faciale.

Mais le sourire était bien là, engendré par un simple bout de papier fluo dans sa main. Comme si ce petit morceau de feuille vert pomme à vomir avait le pouvoir d’apaiser quelque peu sa colère du moment. Il balança le post-it sur les restes de la tasse et fouilla la cuisine du regard.

 

| | ₪ | |

 

Lorsqu’Allen se leva, quelques heures plus tard, encore un peu dans le coltard, il eut la surprise de trouver un morceau de papier orange vif scotché à la porte du frigo. Les yeux exorbités, il faillit ne pas parvenir à y lire le message pourtant soigneusement tracé. Pendant quelques secondes, l’albinos crut à une mauvaise blague.

«  _Lavi est entré par effraction et a écrit ça. Ou alors ce serait Tim ?! »_

L’étudiant se tourna vers son chat qui se toilettait gentiment sans rien demander à personne, l’arrière train posé sur le comptoir. L’animal le toisa d’un regard un peu vitreux.

«  _Ok, mauvaise hypothèse. »_

Allen reporta son attention sur le post-it et pouffa légèrement. Eh bien, il y avait du progrès. Peut-être n’en n’étaient pas encore rendu à des déclarations de profonde amitié mais c’était toujours ça de gagné. Finalement, le conseil de Lenalee s’était révélé plus payant que le premier et garanti sans risques cette fois-ci. Enfin, presque sans risques, la malheureuse tasse tombée au combat voyageait, il l’espérait, vers des placards plus cléments.

— _Tu me rachètes un mug. Et les pâtes vont dans le placard au-dessus de l’évier, pas avec les boites de conserves._ —

L’albinos replaça le post-it sur la porte blanche, étrangement ravi et satisfait. C’était peu. A peine aimable, encore moins amical. Et pourtant, Allen voyait en ce geste d’une banalité sans nom le premier pas vers une réconciliation.  Enfin, une entente on ne peut plus cordiale en tout cas.

Un nouveau morceau vert criard s’aplatit sur l’orangé. _  
_


	6. Chapitre 6

Link Howard balança sèchement sa sacoche sur son bureau, dérangeant feuilles et crayons sans même y prêter attention tant son irritation était grande. Il avait passé une nuit épuisante, à courir derrière de pitoyables indices sur son affaire en cours, que ses pitoyables subalternes ne semblaient pas être capables de récolter sans lui. Traquer le meurtrier était effectivement son objectif premier mais se trainer des boulets dans les pattes n’était jamais agréable.

Et bon sang, on n’avait pas besoin de lui pour interroger un simple personnel d’hôpital ! Sans compter ce sale petit merdeux aux cheveux longs qui l’avait toisé comme un moins que rien…Link l’aurait volontiers baffé si la bienséance et ses fonctions ne l’en empêchaient pas. Etait-il possible de se montrer si agressif et hautain ? Ce pur mépris dans ses yeux noirs, c’était tout bonnement horripilant. Et s’il avait trouvé la moindre bonne raison pour le coffrer, le blond n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses nerfs et d’abuser de ses pouvoirs mais trop, c’était trop.

Et tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Rien. Un néant ridicule qui le narguait l’air de dire que c’était bien fait pour sa gueule.

Link serra les poings, frustré à l’extrême. Le japonais l’avait véritablement mis hors de lui, sans qu’il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi et l’absence de réponses l’énervait atrocement. Il savait pertinemment que ce coup-ci, ce ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple que l’affaire _Toma_ , mais bon sang, au bout de presque une semaine, il aurait dû au moins trouver une piste !

Impossible que le nuisible soit aussi discret. Il n’en n’était pas à son coup d’essai, c’était certain. Combien de cadavres gisaient encore dans les rues de Kōbe ?

Son portable bipa bruyamment, ses doigts se refermant sur la carapace chromée de l’appareil, amenant l’écran à hauteur de ses yeux.  Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, le soulageant presque d’un poids. Soulevant le sous-main de sa souris, il apposa ses doigts contre le léger creux que formait un nœud dans le bois de son bureau. Un clic se fit entendre et le tiroir jusque-là dissimulé sous le meuble s’enclencha. Link se pencha en avant, saisissant son matériel, sa main trouvant naturellement la prise sur la crosse du vieux colt en argent.

Certes, cela ne ferait pas avancer son enquête outre mesure. Mais une Chasse était toujours bonne à prendre.

 

||₪||

 

_ On dirait que ça va mieux, toi ?

Allen offrit un sourire joyeux à la brune qui haussait un sourcil étonné à son adresse. Depuis quelques jours déjà, l’humeur de l’albinos semblait bien plus au beau fixe qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis l’épisode de la cuisine. Certes, l’incident commençait à dater mais il avait paru se sentir si mal à ce sujet que Lenalee trouvait stupéfiant le fait qu’il s’en soit si brutalement remis. Stupéfiant et suspect, pour tout avouer. Il se plaignait de son colocataire quelques jours plus tôt et maintenant, plus rien ?

_ Allen, tu as tué Kanda ?

_ Quoi ?

L’interpelé leva la tête de ses partitions, effaré. Lenalee l’observait avec un sérieux troublant, à genoux dans l’herbe près de lui. Une fois encore, ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous à l’extérieur une fois la matinée terminée, l’albinos en profitant pour reprendre rapidement ses notes de musique avant le cours, l’ainée attendant simplement que débutent ses activités sportives. Elle préparait la prochaine compétition avec une énergie débordante qui faisait presque peur. Assez curieusement, l’épisode de Lavi et sa poule —qu’il avait troqué pour une autre, rouquine cette fois ci— avait été rapidement oublié. Ou du moins faisait-elle passer sa frustration au travers du volley, ce qui lui avait valu une admiration nouvelle de la part de son équipe. Allen c’était mentalement promis de ne jamais la faire chier.

_ Non, pourquoi veux-tu que je le tue ? Je sais qu’il est infernal, mais quand même !

L’adolescente haussa les épaules, fataliste. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Allen sourit lorsqu’il la rapprocha inconsciemment de Kanda et manqua d’éclater de rire lorsqu’il imagina son colocataire en mini-jupe avec son air renfrogné. Quelle inestimable vision.

_ Parce que tu as l’air plus serein. Ça s’est arrangé entre vous ?

_ Arrangé, c’est vite dit. Disons que ça va mieux.

_ Il t’adresse à nouveau la parole ?

_ Ah, non. Mais on s’écrit maintenant.

Devant la joie évidente et la satisfaction qu’Allen semblait tirer de cette simple phrase, Lenalee n’insista pas, bien que profondément sceptique. Ils _s’écrivaient_? Réellement ? Eh bien, c’était sans doute mieux que de se taper dessus à chaque coin de couloir, bien que l’action  en elle-même lui paraissait surréaliste et peut être vaguement gênante. Elle hésitait encore entre considérer ça de manière totalement et résolument « adoraaaaable » et rire doucement du fait que deux jeunes hommes dans la vingtaine préféraient se laisser des billets doux sur la table comme des midinettes de 13 ans plutôt que de s’affronter en bonne et due forme.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée malgré tout cependant qu’Allen retournait sans un mot de plus à ses feuilles. Peut-être l’albinos avait-il raison dans sa démarche après tout. Il venait de lui prouver par A+B que si ringarde soit la méthode ; écrire une lettre était propice au désamorçage de situations grippées…

Animée d’une nouvelle résolution, Lenalee se leva, empoigna son sac de sport et salua son ami en prenant la direction du gymnase. _Lui_ qui passait son temps à lire trouverait sans doute le temps de lui accorder un peu plus d’attention…

 

||₪||

_ A taaaaable !

Allen savait pertinemment qu’il gueulait dans le vide, puisque le seul en mesure de lui répondre était déjà parti au boulot et que Timcanpy, malgré ses nombreuses et glorieuses qualités, n’était pas doué de parole. Ceci dit, être muet ne voulait pas dire que le chat était totalement incapable de comprendre les dires de son maitre car il déboula dans la cuisine telle une balle lancée à pleine vitesse, percutant un placard après avoir dérapé sur le carrelage.

Allen éclata de rire avant de verser une généreuse portion de croquettes dans sa gamelle. Retournant à ses propres affaires, le jeune homme observa d’un air quelque peu sceptique  le Tupperware mauve soigneusement posé sur le meuble de la cuisine. Lenalee semblait s’essayer à la cuisine ces derniers temps et assez curieusement, son frère n’était _jamais_ là lorsqu’il était question de gouter les prodiges de sa sœur. Connaissant son appétit, la jeune chinoise avait supplié son camarade de lui servir de cobaye culinaire et devant ses yeux de biche que la bougresse savait maitriser à la perfection pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait, il avait cédé.

Debout face au micro-onde, l’albinos hésitait à faire réchauffer le tout. Résigné cependant et parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à manger, il enfourna le plat et régla l’instrument. Son regard passa de la plaque tournante de l’autre côté de la vitre semi opaque au frigo juste à côté dont la porte était désormais couverte d’une farandole de papiers colorés.

Kanda et lui avaient établi une nouvelle routine dont Allen s’étonnait d’être relativement friand. Chaque matin, il se levait avec une énergie qu’il ne se connaissait pas, courant le plus silencieusement possible jusqu’à la cuisine. On aurait dit un gamin qui ouvrait chaque jour un nouveau chocolat dans son calendrier de l’avant. A la différence près que les douceurs enrobées de cacao étaient ici troquées contre les post ‘It  de son colocataire à poils longs, le houspillant pour une broutille ou l’enjoignant _aimablement_ d’aller faire les courses. L’albinos s’amusait toujours de répondre d’un sarcasme ou d’une nouvelle remarque, accolant le papier sur celui du japonais. D’où l’état de la porte du frigo, puisqu’Allen se faisait un point d’honneur à garder chacun de leurs échanges en guise de preuve. Sait-on jamais.

Ils ne s’adressaient toujours pas la parole, ou si peu que la différence n’était pas flagrante, mais ce moyen de communication, à la fois si distant et étrangement intime, satisfaisait pleinement l’étudiant.

Il jalousait toujours autant le brun pour écrire si bien, même sur un morceau de papier si petit et l’ainé devait avouer que découvrir les pattes de mouche du Moyashi au réveil était amusant. S’il avait été réticent à l’idée de poursuivre cette bête correspondance fluo, le jeune infirmer avait fini par se prendre au jeu et à l’apprécier lui aussi. Au moins, ils ne se tapaient pas dessus et le môme le laissait tranquille.

Il y avait une sorte de confort touchant dans ces messages innocemment déposés par la pousse de soja. Certains ramenaient Kanda des années en arrière et lui faisait doucement prendre conscience qu’il n’était plus vraiment seul. Que quoi qu’il fasse, il y avait _l’autre._ Irritant autant que rassurant. Il se sentait ridicule de penser ainsi mais jusqu’à présent, n’avait jamais trouvé le courage d’arrêter cette vaine tentative de réconciliation de la part du môme.  Si ça lui faisait plaisir… deux trois mots sur un bout de papier tous les matins, ça ne mangeait pas de pain.

Le micro-ondes gémit bruyamment, Allen tirant le Tupperware brulant du bout des doigts. Sa main déformée, moins sensible que l’autre à la douleur, lui permit de gérer suffisamment longtemps la chaleur pour ne pas envoyer voler le plat bouillant au travers de la pièce. Fumant sur la petite table de la cuisine qui faisait l’angle du mur et d’une plante verte, marquant en quelque sorte la délimitation de la cuisine dans le prolongement du comptoir, la boite de plastic mauve attendait sagement qu’on la vide.

Allen y jeta un coup d’œil et grimaça. Il n’avait jamais fait la fine bouche en ce qui concernait la bouffe. Quand il vivait chez Cross, il avait eu l’occasion de manger de tout et n’importe quoi et appris à ne surtout pas gâcher, principalement parce qu’ils n’avaient pas assez d’argent —dilapidé dans d’autres mets jugés plus intéressants par son tuteur— et parce qu’Allen n’avait jamais été très doué en cuisine. Mais là, sincèrement, il se demandait s’il ne préfèrerait pas mourir de faim.

Il avait pourtant toujours cru, qu’on lui excuse ce petit côté misogyne, là était bien son seul défaut, que les filles étaient douées dans tout ce qui concernait la confection des petits plats. Bon, peut-être pas toutes les filles —et visiblement Lenalee faisait partie de cette catégorie— mais un minimum vital s’imposait ! Même lui, qui était parvenu à faire cramer toute une cuisine, était visiblement plus capable que la jeune Lee en matière de confection alimentaire.

Si jamais ils parvenaient enfin à sortir ensemble, Allen priait sincèrement pour que Lavi soit à même de faire les repas. Parce que déjà qu’à l’état solide où il l’avait reçu, le ragout froid ne donnait pas vraiment envie mais depuis son passage en micro-onde, l’étudiant avait l’impression que Tim avait tout bonnement gerbé dans le Tupperware.

_ Ok, Walker, pas de panique. Tu n’as qu’à tout jeter et prétendre que tu as mangé, que tu as trouvé ça bon et on s’arrête là.

La main du jeune homme plana avec indécision au-dessus de la gamelle de plastique. L’insidieuse petite voix dans son crâne vint titiller ses tympans avec une pointe de cynisme.

«  _Bien sûr, Walker, quelle bonne idée. Comme ça, toute contente qu’elle sera, elle viendra te donner une nouvelle boite encore pire que celle-ci. »_

_ Y a pas moyen de faire pire je crois…

_« Mais si jamais tu lui dis que tu n’as rien mangé, Walker, ou que ce n’est pas bon, elle sera furieuse. Tu sais à quel point Lenalee est effrayante, quand elle est furieuse. »_

Allen frissonna au souvenir qu’apporta sa remarque mentale, celui d’une Lenalee furibonde qui l’avait coursé pendant dix minutes au travers du terrain de sport extérieur en brandissant sa paire de talons. Pour une broutille en plus, une histoire de place de spectacle pour un groupe qu’elle adorait par-dessus qu’il aurait soit disant perdue…

_ Putain, mais c’était Lavi qui devait la lui donner en plus !

Tim approuva d’un miaulement sonore le désappointement de son maitre qui se promettait d’étriper ce lapin imbécile dès le lendemain matin. Merde, il en faisait encore des cauchemars de cette histoire en plus !

Et cela ne réglait certainement pas le dilemme cornélien qui reposait sagement sur sa table, n’attendant que lui. Manger ou ne pas manger, telle était la question.

Son estomac fit valoir son point de vue en grognant méchamment mais Allen le rabroua d’une tape.

_ J’vais pas te nourrir avec ça quand même !

Nouvelle protestation de l’organe réclamant sa pitance journalière. Avec un soupir résigné, l’albinos attrapa une fourchette dans le tiroir le plus proche et tira la chaise à lui pour s’assoir. Il touilla un instant la mixture, jeta un coup d’œil à son chat qui l’observait avec l’intérêt d’un scientifique face à son expérience.

_ Si je meurs, je te lègue tous mes biens et je te somme de faire chier Kanda autant que tu peux.

Le chat se lécha la patte, l’air de rien. Allen apporta lentement la fourchette à sa bouche, ne pouvant s’empêcher de grimacer à l’odeur qui se dégageait de cette portion pourtant ridicule.

_ A la grâce de dieu…

 

||₪||

 

Kanda se pinça l’arête du nez, poussa un soupir lourd et limite énervé. Il darda sur son supérieur un regard un peu trop noir pour être respectueux.

_ C’est une putain de blague, c’est ça ?

Reveer lui adressa un coup d’œil fatigué, vaguement irrité peut être d’entendre encore une fois les protestations de son infirmier interne, puis il secoua la tête, collant de force le dossier qu’il tenait en mains dans celles du brun.

_ Non, ce n’est pas une blague, maintenant, tu y vas.

Le doc était toujours très calme, que ce soit avec le personnel qui n’était pourtant pas toujours enclin à la patience et la gentillesse —dont un spécimen en particulier— ou bien encore avec les malades et les familles. Un modèle de sérénité malgré la fatigue qui lui rongeait les joues et les yeux, il était rare qu’il hausse délibérément le ton. Kanda se rendit compte que l’autre était véritablement à bout lorsqu’il rétorqua si froidement, une moue agacée aux lèvres. Cela n’empêcha pas le jeune homme, pour qui le mot compassion avait depuis longtemps été banni de son vocabulaire —un comble quand on voyait le milieu dans lequel il travaillait— de râler encore une fois.

_ Demande à Bak de s’occuper de lui, il est de service lui aussi.

_ C’est ton secteur, Kanda, tu es responsable de la garde de cet étage. Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Tu le connais en plus !

_ Justement, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Descendez le au service pédiatrie, il y a aura déjà plus sa place.

_ Il avait l’air paniqué…

_ Mais qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre, sérieusement… ?

_ Kanda, m’oblige pas à te coller en gériatrie. J’ai cru comprendre que la mère Hevlaska te trouvait plutôt à son gout…

_ … Y a des jours où je te déteste vraiment, Reever.

Le médecin sourit d’un air satisfait que Kanda qualifia sans hésiter de sadique. Avec un haussement d’épaules désabusé, le japonais se détourna, jetant un rapide coup d’œil au dossier, plus par habitude que réelle nécessité. Il soupira. Même ici. Même ici, sur son lieu de travail, là où il estimait qu’il était en terrain protégé, le gamin trouvait le moyen de venir le faire chier !

 

||₪||

 

Allongé sur son lit, Allen contemplait le plafond, les deux bras disposés le long du corps sur les couvertures aussi blanches que son teint. Il se sentait mal et nauséeux, son estomac le maudissant finalement à grands gargouillis douloureux pour l’affront qu’il avait osé lui infliger. Ses maux l’empêchaient de dormir ou même se reposer et il grimaça lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur, laissant passer un Kanda un tantinet énervé.

Dans la semi pénombre du couloir, son colocataire et infirmier de nuit semblait s’y fondre, une partie de son profil dissimulé par l’absence de lumière qui lui donnait encore une fois l’air d’un meurtrier en puissance.

Allen déglutit, mal à l’aise, et remua sur les draps, bloqué dans ses mouvements par la perfusion qui lui perçait le bras. Pour éviter la déshydratation, l’avaient informé les deux infirmiers qui l’avaient pris en charge aux urgences au milieu de la nuit.  C’était curieusement le moindre de ses soucis quand il songeait au fait qu’il avait bien failli y rester.

Bon, y rester était peut-être un tantinet excessif, il en convenait. Mais vomir ses tripes pendant une demie heure, se faire à moitié trainer à l’hôpital par la voisine paniquée, débarquer au service des urgences blanc comme un linge, pris de crampes abdominales terribles, ça valait bien une apocalypse.

Et en plus de ça, tomber dans le service de son colocataire avec lequel il ne s’était plus adressé un mot depuis près d’une semaine… il y avait des soirs comme ça, où la vie semblait s’acharner sur sa petite personne pourtant bien insignifiante.

Le japonais l’observa un moment puis poussa un soupir monumental, entrant tout à fait dans la pièce.  Il paraissait déjà fatigué de cette entrevue, le teint pâle, une grimace agacée aux traits. Allen se renfrogna. Il n’avait pas choisi de se retrouver là et de se gâcher la soirée !

_ Bravo, Moyashi. T’as rien trouvé de mieux sur ce coup-là ? La cuisine, le mug, l’intox alimentaire, je crois que tu nous auras tout fait.

L’albinos serra les dents, courroucé, cherchant une réplique bien sentie que la nausée lui laisserait peut être le temps de placer avant de se manifester trop vivement à son gout.

_ Je t’emmerde, Bakanda.

_ C’est ça, c’est ça.

Kanda feuilleta rapidement le dossier de son infortuné patient à la recherche d’allergies, puis passa à son traitement. Il avait désormais la possibilité de tuer le gamin en toute impunité et de telle manière que personne ne pourrait le soupçonner… il se serait bien laissé tenter par la chose si Reever n’était pas passé à ce moment-là devant la porte entrouverte pour lui jeter un coup d’œil quasi-menaçant. Merde, ce sale blond était doté d’un sixième sens ou quoi ?! Et la mort d’un patient à son actif lui donnerait bien trop de paperasse par la suite. Sans compter le loyer à payer. Non, finalement, le meurtre, même en étant parfait, n’était pas rentable.

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as pu bouffer, sérieusement… soupira le jeune homme en reposant le tout, commençant à sortir les doses prescrites sur son calepin. Quoique non, tu bouffes tellement que ça m’étonne même pas en fait.

_ Pour ta gouverne, crétin, je ne passe pas mon temps à manger. Et je voulais faire plaisir à Lenalee…

Yû ricana méchamment, lui prouvant qu’il partageait le point de vue de son restant d’instinct : jamais il n’aurait dû écouter son ventre gémissant et avaler cette saloperie.

Rien que d’y repenser, il en avait des hauts le cœur…

_ Biiiiien… marmonna le japonais en parcourant les boites. Ça pour empêcher les vomissements… selles liquides, fièvre, douleurs… déshydratation, c’est bon…

Il se redressa, faisant tomber quelques pilules colorées dans sa main. Allen déglutit.

_ J’vais pas pouvoir avaler ça.

La simple idée de fourrer quoique ce soit dans sa bouche et par la suite dans son estomac lui était proprement intolérable. Kanda haussa un sourcil et son ton, qu’il cherchait à faire railleur, ne put s’empêcher malgré tout de sonner comme étant professionnel et un minimum concerné. 

_ Tu vas, et tu dois.

_ On peut pas me le faire en perf plutôt ?

Il détestait les aiguilles mais tout plutôt que de devoir avaler encore quoique ce soit pour les deux prochains jours de sa vie. Et le dispositif était déjà en place !

_ Pas aussi efficace. Moyashi, tu te grouilles, je termine mon service dans deux heures et j’ai pas l’intention de m’attarder pour te chouchouter.

_ Tu traites tout tes patients comme ça ?

_ Non, seulement les plus chiants qui crament ma cuisine et qui s’empoisonnent dans mon appartement.

Allen glapit de mécontentement alors que son colocataire s’approchait de son chevet, verre d’eau en main et médicaments dans l’autre. Il soutint le regard noir de son cadet qui tourna puérilement la tête, refusant tout bonnement de prendre son traitement.  L’albinos s’agaça légèrement : avait-il besoin de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis, _encore_ une fois ?

_ P’tain, j’ai dit que j’étais désolé, là ! Tu veux quoi de plus ? Que je te baise les pieds ?

_ Surtout pas. Avale.

Verre et gélules se trouvaient désormais sous son nez et sa tête contre l’oreiller à force de vouloir faire reculer l’échéance. Bloqué, donc, et contraint de prendre ces immondes cachets.

_ J’vais gerber, je te préviens.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de l’infirmier.

_ Tu crois que ça m’effraie ? Y a des haricots pour ça. Avale j’ai dit.

Allen grogna, lorgna le tout puis finit par soupirer et prit le récipient entre ses doigts pour le porter à ses lèvres. Kanda lui donna les médicaments un à un, veillant à ce qu’il les ingurgite tous. Allen s’en trouva quelque part réconforté ; Yû était capable de mettre sa rancœur de côté pour le traiter en tant que patient et s’occuper correctement de son cas.

_ Maintenant, tu pionces, lui ordonna l’ainé avec une légère pointe d’autorité qui rappelait à l’albinos le grand-frère de Lenalee. Bien qu’il imaginait très mal Kanda avoir le moindre geste fraternel ou tendre à son égard. Que le brun se penche sur lui pour l’embrasser sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit le faisait limite flipper, pour tout avouer.

Fort heureusement, le japonais n’en fit rien, annotant à nouveau son dossier, vérifiant machinalement le goutte-à-goutte au bras du gamin puis tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. L’étudiant l’interpella une dernière fois. Il se sentait épuisé mais savait également qu’il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Pas aussi bien qu’il l’aurait souhaité du moins, son repos serait sans aucun doute troublé par diverses douleurs.

_ Kanda.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je pourrais sortir quand ?

L’infirmier s’arrêta sur le seuil et fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, la tête tournée en sa direction par-dessus son épaule.

_ Etant donné qu’il s’agit uniquement d’une intoxication légère, en fin de journée, tu pourras revenir à l’appart. Interdiction de toucher au frigo, et tu bois le plus possible.

Ce fut au tour d’Allen de sourire légèrement, amusé de l’étrange sollicitude dont son camarade faisait pour une fois preuve. Il se rendit compte, alors que Kanda sortait de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte pour lui garantir une certaine intimité,  qu’ils avaient parlé. Et pas uniquement par insultes, bien au contraire. Une véritable conversation, comme si la semaine de silence, puis celle de « correspondance post ‘It » n’avaient jamais existé. Revenu au point de départ, comme aux premiers jours où ils se chicanaient pour un rien mais étaient encore capable d’avoir des conversations à peu près civilisées.

Allen frotta son estomac douloureux, sentant la somnolence induite par la prise de son traitement gagner peu à peu son système nerveux.

_« Ben tu vois, vieux, ton sacrifice n’aura pas été vain. »_

||₪||

 

Kanda soupira, se massant les yeux de deux doigts. Il avait faim, sommeil, et —

_ Tu pars, Kanda ?

Le jeune homme grogna à l’adresse de sa collègue qui venait prendre la relève. Il ferma un peu sèchement la porte des vestiaires, son manteau sur le bras et ses yeux ourlés de cernes violacés se posèrent sur la femme qui venait de l’interpeller. Quel était son nom déjà ? Emilia, il lui semblait bien. Il s’en souciait peu, elle n’était qu’une figure de plus dans un entourage qui ne le concernait pas.

La nuit avait été infernale. Après le fiasco du moyashi, Bak avait eu l’excellente idée de filer à l’anglaise en même temps que Reever qui consentait enfin à rentrer chez lui pour dormir (et avec son aval, accessoirement, ce pourquoi Kanda n’avait pu gueuler comme il l’aurait voulu) pour une _urgence familiale_. Le japonais lui en aurait foutu, lui, des urgences familiales. Par cette désertion, il avait été contraint de gérer la majorité du service seul. L’aide du blondin, Johnny, tout jeune interne d’une maladresse pour le moins extraordinaire, n’avait fait qu’apporter de nouveaux problèmes et lui taper violement sur les nerfs. Kanda avait manqué de lui trancher la tête au scalpel une bonne dizaine de fois malgré le peu de temps qu’ils avaient passé ensembles. Et pire que tout : lorsque le môme était nerveux, il se mettait à parler de tout et de rien.

S’apprêtant à quitter le service avec un retard monstrueux, le jeune homme ralentit son pas pressé devant la chambre que l’on avait attribué au moyashi. Bien qu’inutile, étant donné que le plus jeune était parfaitement hors de danger et sans doute en train de rattraper de sa nuit chaotique, Kanda ne put s’empêcher d’y jeter un coup d’œil, simplement pour s’assurer que tout allait bien.

Allen dormait comme un bienheureux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé dans son repos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sur un fin filet de bave gracieux, son bras rouge, déformé, reposant sagement sur son torse.

Les ambulanciers avaient été surpris, presque choqués, devant la meurtrissure qu’arborait le plus jeune. L’albinos faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour dissimuler son odieuse blessure mais à l’instar de la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, il lui était difficile d’y parvenir en certaines situations. Bien entendu, le corps médical l’avait questionné à ce sujet. Kanda ignorait ce qui s’en était dit ; tout ceci ne l’intéressait pas. Que le gamin fusse mutilé par un quelconque drame familial ou il ne savait quoi encore, il n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Chacun son passé et ses secrets, le japonais n’avait jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet et l’albinos n’était pas non plus venu l’interroger. Moins le môme en savait, mieux c’était. Et réciproquement. Il n’allait quand même pas commencer à s’intéresser de près à un moyashi de sa trempe tout de même !

Et pourtant, le brun était là, debout sur le seuil de sa chambre d’hôpital, à scruter son visage blême dans l’éclairage artificiel que le couloir jetait sur sa peau. Kanda resta figé sur place quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de se rendre compte de l’absurdité totale de son geste.

Il n’avait jamais rien éprouvé envers ses patients qu’une distance froide et professionnelle, qui les rebutait bien souvent.  Kanda n’en n’avait cure, ce que pensaient les autres de lui ne l’intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il faisait son travail, bien, qui plus est, c’était à ses yeux tout ce qui comptait.

Moyashi n’aurait pas dû être différent des autres et le faire ainsi dévier, même légèrement, de sa routine. Lui accorder un temps supplémentaire n’était pas nécessaire et le fait qu’il soit son actuel colocataire n’aurait rien dû y changer.

Kanda n’était pas sensible, tendre ou affectueux. La colocation qu’il s’imposait ne découlait que d’un besoin urgent d’argent supplémentaire. Il ne comptait certainement pas s’attacher au gamin ou bien lui faire croire qu’il avait _quelque chose_ de plus qu’un simple contrat entre eux.

 «  _Cet abruti me ferait presque virer sentimental. »_

Sentimental, peut-être était-ce une perception un peu forte. Mais le gamin lui rappelait des souvenirs. Le visage d’un autre môme, à une autre époque où l’innocence de l’enfance était encore de mise. Un autre sourire et des rires joyeux alors qu’ils allaient jouer, ses frères et lui, chez leurs petits voisins.

Kanda referma la porte en secouant la tête, se fustigeant mentalement pour cet accès de faiblesse, prenant néanmoins la peine de ne pas claquer le battant pour ne pas le déranger. Cet ado était une plaie, vraiment. Incapable de prendre correctement soin de lui-même, de vivre de son côté et de le laisser tranquille.

_« Et toi, même pas foutu de le laisser dans son coin. Pitoyable. »_

Kanda s’en fut le long du couloir, sentant de désagréables frissons coloniser sa nuque cependant qu’il jetait un vague coup d’œil aux fenêtres. Les lourds stores de fer laissaient filtrer par les interstices quelques timides rayons de soleil, l’informant par la même occasion de l’heure qu’il jugeait déjà trop tardive.  Le jeune homme marcha d’un pas vif jusqu’au parking souterrain en maudissant Bak et toutes les instances médicales de la ville (sans la moindre raison particulière, il avait seulement besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose).

La vue de sa Deauville, vieille bagnole cabossée mais qui lui était toujours restée fidèle, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement. Troublé par l’image de la pousse de soja étalé dans son lit, quelques étages plus haut, alors que lui-même s’installait dans la voiture. Il esquissa un sourire las et cynique.

Il valait mieux pour le môme qu’ils s’en tiennent à une relation purement _professionnelle_.


	7. Chapter 7

Allen changea de pied, s’y appuyant de tout son poids alors que son cou se tordait sur le côté en un angle douloureux pour maintenir en place son téléphone portable.

_ Je te dis pas que ce n’était pas bon, reprit-il avec patience et diplomatie. Je te fais seulement remarquer que dans le lot, il devait y avoir quelque chose de pas frais, c’est tout.

La journée touchait lentement à sa fin. Debout devant le plan de travail, Allen s’escrimait à se faire un café, nettoyant l’ustensile que l’eau chargée en calcaire avait quelque peu entartré tout en discutant avec Lenalee depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il était finalement revenu de sa petite escapade à l’hôpital en toute fin d’après-midi, se voyant mettre à la porte à cause d’une arrivée massive de patients accidentés. Les médecins avaient affirmé que tout allait parfaitement bien, qu’il lui faudrait seulement faire attention durant la prochaine semaine à ce qu’il avait l’intention de manger, lui conseillant de boire beaucoup et de continuer à prendre son traitement censé purger toutes bactéries de son corps. Allen avait été plus que ravi de retrouver la quiétude de l’appartement et son adorable chat. Le fait que son maitre ait déserté les lieux ne semblait pas l’avoir grandement troublé puisqu’il l’avait regardé poser ses affaires d’un air indifférent, se contentant de bailler sur son bras de fauteuil avant de retourner à sa sieste.

Dans la précipitation de la veille, le jeune albinos n’avait pas eu la chance d’attraper son téléphone portable, ce pourquoi il avait dû faire face à une vague de messages vocaux et autres sms de la part de son amie chinoise, angoissée de ne pas l’avoir vu se présenter en cours.

D’où le fait qu’il était actuellement en train d’essayer de la rassurer quant à son état et de lui faire croire qu’elle cuisinait relativement bien. En espérant qu’il ne regretterait pas davantage cette hypocrisie.

_ Sérieusement, Lena, tout va bien. Je vais rester à la maison encore deux jours et tout rentrera dans l’ordre.

La jeune fille à l’autre bout du fil paraissait sceptique mais n’insista pas plus, lui faisant promettre de se reposer, lui assurant qu’elle lui prendrait les cours qu’il avait manqué et lui jurant ses grands dieux qu’elle ferait plus attention la prochaine fois qu’elle lui préparerait quelque chose.

_ Ne fais pas nécessairement quelque chose de très compliqué, hein. Juste un sandwich, c’est déjà bien…

__ Ne t’inquiète pas, Allen. Je vais m’entrainer, d’ici à quelques semaines, tu ne pourras plus te passer de ma cuisine !_

_« C’est peut-être présumer un peu de tes forces, Lena… »_ L’albinos se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque, sentant néanmoins de désagréables sueurs froides couler le long de son cou à l’idée d’avaler encore un de ses petits plats…

Sur quelques banalités, ils raccrochèrent de concert, l’étudiant reprenant le cours de son nettoyage. Son estomac  tanguait encore un peu et les crampes abdominales, bien que largement atténuées par les médicaments, le lançaient régulièrement. Il devait encore appeler Bookman pour le prévenir qu’il ne pourrait assurer ses fonctions à la librairie pour le reste de la semaine. Peut-être pourrait-il également avertir Lavi du danger que représentait désormais Lenalee et sa cuisine… s’il pouvait sauver quelque innocent, il en serait ravi.

Sans savoir que l’innocent en question était déjà lui aussi condamné. Dans la cuisine Bookman trônait sur la table un magnifique Tupperware mauve et sa blanquette de veau.

 

||₪||

 

Allen bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, une larme perlant au coin de son œil alors qu’il s’étirait de tout son long. Dans un grognement désabusé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber en avant sur la table de la cuisine, observant d’un œil torve le frigo plein qui le narguait à quelques pas de lui. Le narguait, oui, car pour être parfaitement certain de récupérer entièrement de cette tentative ratée d’empoisonnement, l’étudiant en lettres était contraint et forcé d’adopter un régime alimentaire un peu plus léger que d’ordinaire. Une véritable torture pour lui, qui avait l’habitude de manger des portions astronomiques, mais également du fait que songer à dévorer lesdites portions lui retournait le cœur.

«  _Mon estomac est un paradoxe… »_

Allen poussa un soupir de fatigue, le menton reposant sur ses bras repliés. A côté de lui, un verre d’eau plein —le plus grand qu’il avait pu trouver— et des pastilles pour apaiser ses maux stomacaux. Une légère nausée l’avait pris en traitre après son frugal repas et depuis, il hésitait à bouger de ses positions pour aller se vautrer sur le canapé. Tim allait et venait dans le salon, jouant de temps à autres avec les feuilles tombantes de quelques plantes en pot. Allen le rappelait à l’ordre sur le champ, refusant que le fiasco « nature morte » face son retour.

Kanda lui avait adressé la parole hier soir (ou tôt ce matin, au choix) et c’était un pas considérable vers ce qu’Allen espérait être une réconciliation.

«  _Sur l’oreiller »,_ ajouta la voix mielleuse de Lavi dans son esprit, l’image du rouquin souriant d’un air satisfait s’imposant à lui. «  _Y a que ça de vrai, crois-moi. »_

A cette simple pensée, Allen frissonna, s’imaginant bien malgré lui devoir vivre une situation pareille avec Kanda. Non pas qu’il ait quoique ce soit contre les gays ; chacun était libre de ses choix après tout. Allen lui-même ignorait véritablement vers qui tendaient ses préférences, n’ayant jamais eu l’occasion de se poser réellement la question. Qui voudrait d’un albinos balafré, de toute façon ? Et dans la situation présente, ce n’était pas tant de le faire avec un autre homme, qui le glaçait d’effroi, mais avec _Kanda_. Rien que d’y penser, il était persuadé d’en faire de sérieux cauchemars.

«  _Il m’étranglerait à coup sûr avant même que j’ai pu tenter quoique ce soit. Heureusement que ça n’arrivera jamais. Abruti de Lavi. Même pas là, il fait son cinéma. »_

Le son de la porte d’entrée battant contre le mur le tira de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter. Tim, perché sur une étagère, en descendit bien vite, comme s’il avait senti l’aura menaçante de Yû se diriger vers lui : le japonais détestait royalement qu’on touche à ses précieux ouvrages. Et maniaque du rangement, il était capable de savoir si un bouquin avait bougé de sa place initiale sans son accord, même une fois remis à sa place.

Allen se redressa, un brin curieux. Il s’était attendu en rentrant à l’appartement à trouver Kanda endormit dans sa chambre, récupérant de sa nuit de garde. Mais le jeune homme avait déserté les lieux, l’étudiant s’était heurté à une porte close et un silence froid lorsqu’il était revenu de l’hôpital.

Une tête échevelée apparut dans l’encadrement du comptoir, les épaules voutées et la mine basse.

_ Tu es rentré, Kanda ?

Le brun lui adressa un regard vitreux à la limite du meurtrier. Ses yeux fatigués lui hurlaient un tonitruant «  sans déconner, Moyashi ! » alors que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus peu amène. Tout en lui criait « nuit blanche + journée de merde » ce qui engendrait nécessairement chez le jeune homme, une humeur noire.

Allen déglutit, un peu mal à l’aise et désigna la cuisine d’un mouvement de main.

_ J’ai fait du café… si tu veux…

Certes, il était sans doute froid à l’heure actuelle et l’albinos n’avait jamais été fan du café noir tel que le buvait Kanda. L’amertume de la boisson ne lui avait jamais plu et il lui préférait des breuvages plus doux. Le japonais cependant, parut reprendre quelques forces et se traina plus qu’il ne marcha jusqu’à la cuisine. Charitable, l’étudiant lui apporta une tasse de décaféiné, lui épargnant la moitié du trajet.

Kanda ne dit rien, se contentant de s’accouder au comptoir pour siroter son mug d’un air absent, un silence curieusement apaisant se posant sur le duo.

_ Tiens, marmonna Kanda en posant lourdement une boite de carton sur le comptoir, le coude planté de le bois, sa tête à grand peine soutenue par sa main. Passé à l’hosto, complément d’ton traitement.

Allen cligna des yeux, surpris. Kanda devait avoir atteint des stades impressionnants de fatigue pour se montrer gentil avec lui. A moins que sa conscience professionnelle ne le titille plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Mais de loin, à froid, l’albinos aurait presque pu croire que le japonais se _souciait_ de lui.

_ Oh. Merci. Ça va mieux déjà.

C’était vrai. Mis à part le léger roulis de son ventre malmené, il était définitivement en meilleure forme que la veille, à la même heure. Yû grogna, se levant difficilement pour déposer sa tasse dans l’évier.

_ C’qu’une intox de base, ronchonna-t-il en retournant au salon sans le regarder une seule fois.

Le canapé l’accueillit dans un soupir monumental, le japonais s’y laissant chuter sans la moindre grâce. Allen l’observa du coin de l’œil. Du peu qu’il en connaissait et concevait, Kanda avait toujours dégagé une aura étrange, à la fois oppressante et emprunte d’un charisme froid. Une sorte de prestance qui l’accompagnait partout où il allait.

A l’heure actuelle cependant, le japonais avait grandement perdu de sa superbe. Les cheveux ternes, à la limite du poussiéreux, et les vêtements froissés, on aurait dit qu’il avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à courir sur les routes sans prendre le moindre repos. Il apparaissait soudain bien moins impressionnant que d’ordinaire. Presque plus fragile.

Allen ricana mentalement, songeant que la douceur et la fragilité n’allaient décidément pas le moins du monde à Kanda Yû. Il aurait sans doute fallu une apocalypse dans les règles de l’art pour que le brun daigne lui accorder une quelconque marque amicale. Et encore, il aurait été capable de l’abandonner dans un coin ou de le bouffer pour survivre quelques jours de plus.

_ T’as l’air crevé, lança l’albinos mine de rien en jetant un coup d’œil à la boite de carton dans sa main.

Un grognement lui parvint difficilement, lui faisant lever le nez pour voir que le japonais s’était à moitié affalé tête première dans les cousins, le corps bizarrement tordu pour permettre à ses longs membres de ne pas trainer à terre. On aurait dit un curieux croisement entre une araignée et un humain. Allen étouffa un gloussement amusé en reposant son attirail médical et se dirigea à son tour au salon. Il avisa Timcanpy, assis à l’affut sur le bras du fauteuil, faisant mine de se préparer à un saut de l’ange pour se réceptionner sur un brun à moitié dans les vapes. L’albinos vint le prendre dans ses bras pour éviter un massacre et le reposa sagement au sol. Le chat lui adressa un coup d’œil aigre, comme s’il lui en voulait personnellement d’avoir gâché son petit plaisir puis s’en fut vers les chambres. Allen soupira puis baissa la tête vers son colocataire.

_ Tu as mangé ?

Kanda bougea faiblement, aussi vif que pouvait l’être une larve, et à travers le voile noir que ses cheveux posaient sur son visage, l’étudiant y distingua la lueur presque paniquée d’un œil grisâtre. Les yeux de Kanda étaient fascinants. Allen pouvait se vanter d’avoir lui-même des prunelles proprement exceptionnelles, d’une couleur argenté peu commune. Les médecins affirmaient qu’il s’agissait là d’un problème de pigmentation, qui lui donnerait également son teint plus pâle que la moyenne. Peut-être était-il réellement albinos en fin de compte ? Toujours était-il que ses yeux étaient le seul trait véritablement attirant de sa personne et sans se montrer orgueilleux, le jeune anglais devait admettre qu’il les aimait bien.

Ceux de Kanda étaient beaucoup plus banals, certes, mais à leur manière, avaient tout leur charme. Un gris presque aussi étonnant que le sien, un mélange original, qui oscillait parfois entre le noir d’encre et le bleuté, prenant de temps à autres des teintes vaguement vertes. Un regard tout aussi mouvant et insaisissable que sa personnalité. Les miroirs de son âme, présumait-il.

Toujours était-il qu’à l’heure actuelle, son esprit devait être bien tourmenté car d’amorphe, il se releva d’un bond, se dressant entre le moyashi et la cuisine en guise de rempart de fortune.

_ Tu ne. Touches. Pas. À la cuisine.

Allen leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, puis il haussa les épaules, repoussant Kanda d’une main pour prendre sa place sur le canapé et allumer le poste de télévision.

_ Très bien, puisque tu me fais tellement confiance, t’as qu’à le faire toi-même. Et profites en aussi pour prendre une douche ; je sais pas où tu as été trainé mais ça devait pas être les beaux quartiers !

Le choc inscrit sur le visage, le japonais ouvrit la bouche, gagnant une teinte de rouge sur sa peau trop pâle pour traduire un état de santé parfait. Allen crut qu’il allait lui en foutre une pour lui faire payer son insolence et l’ainé amorça son geste avant de se stopper.

_ Tch.

D’un claquement de talons, il pivota, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement en mèches tristes et sales qui battirent son dos d’un bruit mou. L’écho de ses pas fut couvert par les jérémiades des candidats de téléréalité et celui de la douche le suivit de peu.

 _« Eh bien,_ songea Allen en se rencognant dans le canapé avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _Soit le peu de sens moral qu’il possède l’empêche de frapper un homme malade, soit il est plus crevé que je ne le pensais. Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu foutre toute la journée d’ailleurs ? »_

C’est au milieu de ces interrogations mentales sur l’emploi du temps de son colocataire que Kanda retrouva le sien, ses cheveux noirs encore plaqués au visage par l’eau dont ils étaient gorgés. Un haussement de sourcil sceptique face à la mine vaguement absente d’Allen, qui regardait l’écran TV sans pour autant le voir, le japonais s’en fut à la cuisine d’un pas déjà un peu plus alerte. La tension qui nouait ses épaules était quelque peu retombée et il se sentait déjà mieux. Malgré la remarque fortement désobligeante de sa part, il devait avouer que Moyashi avait eu raison : ne plus sentir la crasse qu’avait laissée cette ignoble journée d’été sur tout son corps était un réel soulagement.

Allen sursauta lorsqu’un plateau repas apparut subitement sur la table basse, des effluves de shampoing et de savon gagnant ses narines alors que Kanda s’installait nonchalamment à côté de lui. Le jeune homme en resta pantois ; depuis qu’ils vivaient ensembles, jamais ils n’avaient été aussi proches sans s’écharper. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond et il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

_ T’es pas Kanda, avoue.

_ Hein ?

_ Rien… rien…

Allen détourna son attention de la figure ahurie de son vis-à-vis pour se reconcentrer sur le plateau repas. Et constater qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul couvert. Autant pour lui, tout allait bien finalement.

_ Tu m’as rien pris ?!

Le japonais haussa un sourcil et un sourire narquois vint fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

_ T’es au régime sec, Moyashi, je tiens pas vraiment à nettoyer derrière toi.

L’albinos rougit de honte et de colère, frappant sèchement le bras de son colocataire du plat de la main. Il se décala à l’extrémité du canapé, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l’autre imbécile, sa bouche prenant des plis boudeurs et enfantins.

_ Bakanda, siffla le plus jeune entre ses dents.

L’autre n’eut qu’un ricanement, retournant à son repas avec un air satisfait. Ses yeux anthracite se rivèrent à l’écran de télévision, comme hypnotisés et le silence retomba, presque apaisant. Allen renonça à l’idée d’aller se chercher quelque chose de plus consistant à manger —Kanda avait raison ; il était au _régime sec_ pour au moins une bonne semaine—  et préféra gagner le comptoir pour terminer de relire ses cours. Il avait un test d’ici quelques jours et sa fâcheuse mésaventure lui avait fait prendre un léger retard. Lenalee avait prévu de passer demain en début d’après-midi avant son entrainement afin de lui remettre tous les documents de la journée, et si Allen se réjouissait de voir son amie, laquelle se faisait également une joie d’enfin visiter l’appartement, il s’attendait également à un déluge d’excuses étouffantes et autres inquiétudes au sujet de sa santé.

Heureusement pour les deux colocataires que leur cohabitation s’était nettement arrangée ces derniers temps, sans quoi Kanda en aurait entendu parler. Et le connaissant, il n’aurait pas laissé Lenalee sortir vivante de l’appartement.

_ Lena passera demain dans la journée, lança brusquement l’albinos. Pour mes cours.

Le brun n’eut pas de réaction immédiate, se contentant d’un grommèlement incompréhensible. Il s’arracha à la contemplation du poste de télévision.

_ J’veux pas un bruit.

_ Tu bosses pas demain soir pourtant, non ?

_ Et alors ?

Allen haussa un sourcil face au ton quelque peu agressif de son vis-à-vis.

_ Alors, si tu es si crevé, va te coucher maintenant, tu seras opérationnel pour demain et tu pourras même quitter les lieux le temps qu’elle sera là.

_ Tch. Mêle toi de tes affaires, Moyashi. Et j’ai dit pas de bruit, point.

_ Le manque de sommeil t’est vraiment nocif, t’as une humeur de pitbull.

Ledit pitbull fit mine de se lever du canapé pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait mordre et Allen se recula sur son tabouret de bar, sourcils froncés et mains à la hauteur du visage en signe de paix. Kanda gronda sourdement mais laissa là son attaque, retombant lourdement dans le canapé. Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, dans le calme uniquement troublé par les crachats de la télé qui diffusait un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Allen avait du mal à comprendre cette fascination que Kanda semblait avoir pour les vieilleries. Que ce soit en matière de bouquins —sa bibliothèque contenait des ouvrages qui dataient parfois de plus de 50 ans !— ou de film. Sa collection était par ailleurs stupéfiante, réunissant de nombreux styles et remontant également à des âges qu’Allen jugeait canoniques en matière de cinéma. La plupart cependant étaient des rééditions DVD de série B, complètement passées de mode mais dont Kanda raffolait.

Le coude planté dans le bois du comptoir, l’étudiant se prit à sourire doucement, amusé par ces traits de caractères. On aurait pu difficilement soupçonner Yû Kanda, ce fier et arrogant japonais à sang chaud, de faire dans la cinéphilie et d’avoir des attitudes et des gouts aussi vieillots. C’en était presque attendrissant.

Comme s’il avait entendu ses pensées, le brun eut un sursaut, renversant son verre à demi plein. Il s’écarta d’un mouvement compulsif cependant que le plus jeune relevait la tête avec brusquerie.

_ Rah, fait chier !

D’un bond, l’ainé fut sur ses pieds, marchant à grands pas vers la cuisine pour chercher un torchon et éponger le désastre.

_ Tu veux que je t’aide ?

Le japonais ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sifflant de mécontentement tout en ramassant les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol à grands gestes brusques et saccadés. Allen haussa les épaules et se replongea dans ses révisions sans plus s’occuper de son colocataire grognon. Lequel laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation rageuse lorsqu’un des éclats luisants eut l’audace de lui agresser méchamment le pouce. L’albinos garda les yeux baissés sur ses feuilles, réprimant à grand peine un sourire narquois cependant que pestait son colocataire, passant sa main sous l’eau après avoir balancé les débris en râlant fortement.

Bien que fatigué, Kanda avait encore de la voix et n’hésitait pas à en faire profiter tout le monde. Allen l’entendait s’agiter dans son dos, revenant au salon pour repartir aussi sec. En quelques minutes, le pseudo-calme qui s’était installé dans l’appartement fut brisé par les allers et retours de Kanda qui, et cela surprit grandement le plus jeune, obéit à son cadet quand celui-ci lui enjoignit d’un ton irrité de se calmer et d’arrêter de bouger.

Le japonais se reposa sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande pour changer de chaine. Allen lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil, étonné de ce changement d’attitude. Il savait le grand brun un peu instable en termes de caractère mais pas bipolaire à ce point-là !

Kanda avait l’air nerveux. Fébrile, même. Se frottant sans cesse la nuque, passant incessamment la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, faisant craquer ses doigts ou tambourinant sur le bras du canapé. Il jetait des coups d’œil autour de lui, certains plus insistants que d’autres en direction du petit anglais qui s’en sentait mal à l’aise. Quelque chose n’allait pas. Allen l’observa discrètement par-dessus sa feuille de cours, notant ses cernes, le froissement de son nez à intervalles réguliers, ses doigts qui frottaient son épaule et tiraient parfois sur la manche de son T-shirt, ses ongles rongés…

_ Kanda, ton bras ?!

Le brun sursauta avant de pivoter vers son colocataire, ses yeux se réduisant à deux fentes presque noires. Il adopta naturellement une position défensive, muscles raidis et mâchoire crispée.

_ Quoi mon bras ?

Ignorant le ton cassant et méfiant qui aurait dû l’inciter à se rétracter, Allen se leva. En quelques enjambées, il fut devant l’autre et lui saisissait les mains, levant son bras, faisant glisser la manche de son T-shirt sur la peau lisse, parfaitement saine. L’étudiant écarquilla les yeux tandis que l’autre se dégageait violemment, une aura noire et glacée tournoyant autour de lui.

_ Tu fais quoi, là, espèce de demeuré ?!

Kanda était debout, le visage tordu d’un rictus effrayant. Il surplombait le plus jeune, impressionnant par la froideur et la colère qui se dégageaient de ses traits. Sa proie du moment n’y paya pas la moindre attention. Au contraire, il tenta un nouveau geste auquel Kanda se déroba sèchement.

_ Ton bras ! S’exclama à nouveau l’étudiant, ahuri, démontrant ses propos en désignant l’incriminé d’un large geste. Il est parfaitement net ! Tu t’es brûlé y a moins de deux semaines !

Par réflexe, l’ainé posa la main sur la zone désignée, ramenant naturellement le membre contre lui avant de le laisser retomber le long de son corps puis de croiser les bras. Mal à l’aise. Allen ne put s’empêcher de noter le comportement presque animal qui se dégageait de son colocataire. On aurait dit une faible proie acculée par le chasseur. Kanda se recula d’un pas, évitant de justesse de se prendre le canapé dans les jambes.

_ N’importe quoi, siffla l’ainé avec colère, adressant un regard noir à l’adresse de son vis à  vis. C’était trois fois rien.

_ Attends, te fous pas de moi, je l’ai vue, insista l’albinos en essayant à nouveau de lui prendre le bras pour vérifier ses dires. Et l’infirmier disait qu’il s’agissait d’une brûlure au deuxième degré…

_ Il racontait que des conneries, j’ai rien, mêle toi de tes putains d’affaires !

Yû eut un mouvement d’humeur, amorça un geste comme pour le frapper puis se ravisa et tourna les talons.

_ Attends, Kanda !

La porte de la chambre claqua férocement et l’anglais y tambourina. Peine perdue cependant, il ne reçut qu’une insulte et un silence plat. Après deux minutes passées à frapper comme un abruti sur le panneau de bois, il se résigna et revint au salon. Timcanpy avait profité du raffut pour y revenir également, miaulant plaintivement en posant ses pattes sur l’écran de la télévision alors qu’y passait une publicité de pâté pour félins. En temps normal, Allen aurait ri avant de féliciter l’animal pour son intelligence et sa capacité à reconnaitre de la bouffe, même virtuelle. Mais il s’en trouvait pour le moment bien incapable, encore abasourdi par ce qu’il venait de voir.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il l’avait vu, putain ! Cette peau à vif, cloquée, marquée par le feu d’une manière telle qu’il aurait sans doute fallu une greffe. Il en avait fait des cauchemars durant des jours et même maintenant, s’en sentait encore coupable.  Merde, même ce satané infirmier l’avait déclaré avec panique le soir de l’incendie, il n’avait pas pu le rêver !

Et pourtant, il n’y avait rien. La peau était ferme, légèrement froide mais parfaitement intacte sous ses doigts. Comme s’il ne s’était jamais rien passé. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kanda n’avait jamais paru gêné dans ses mouvements ou ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur à ce sujet. Allen n’avait pas osé le questionner, de peur de déclencher encore une catastrophe et Yû n’en n’avait plus reparlé. Il s’était dit que la blessure était réellement moins grave que ce qu’il avait cru voir le soir de l’incendie. Moins grave, mais pas inexistante !

Allen jeta un coup d’œil au couloir, comme s’il espérait de son regard d’argent percer les murs qui le séparaient de la chambre de l’infirmier. Il se souvint subitement du regard presque paniqué du plus vieux. Comme si… comme si…

_« Comme s’il avait peur qu’on découvre quelque chose à son sujet…_

_… Y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui. »_

||₪||

 

 Kanda respira profondément, fermant étroitement les yeux au point de s’en faire mal. Il prit conscience de son cœur affolé lorsqu’Allen, de l’autre côté de sa porte, cessa finalement d’y frapper, poussant un soupir de déception avant de tourner les talons. Yû l’entendit revenir au salon, demeurer un moment silencieux puis retourner vaquer à ses occupations avant que sa propre porte de chambre ne claque, le son étouffé d’une mélodie au piano traversant timidement les parois.

Le jeune homme se détendit finalement, ses épaules se relâchant alors que son corps jusque-là fermement collé au battant, ne glisse légèrement. Affalé à même le sol, le japonais s’efforça de se calmer. Ouvrant les yeux, il contempla ses mains, agitées de tremblement incoercibles. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire mise à mal émettant un couinement de protestation tandis que ses doigts venaient voler jusqu’à son crâne, attrapant quelques mèches brunes pour les tordre douloureusement. Kanda se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le front pressé contre ses genoux.

_ C’est pas possible… putain, c’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai…

Sa voix chuchotante pris des échos plaintifs et nerveux alors qu’il se maudissait intérieurement de sa connerie. Prostré, il resta un bon moment sans bouger, écoutant son cœur reprendre un rythme lent et mesuré. Dans la pièce d’à côté, Allen avait fini par aller se coucher, tournant et retournant dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Sans doute devait-il faire travailler ses méninges pour comprendre comme une telle aberration était possible.

De fureur, Kanda faillit abattre son poing dans le mur. Quitte à s’en briser les phalanges, il avait besoin d’extérioriser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il relâche, même instant, sa garde ? Pourquoi devant Moyashi, pourquoi maintenant ?! Pourquoi, bordel de merde ! Il lui avait suffi d’une fois. D’un bête oubli, un coup de fatigue. Et évidemment, le môme n’avait pu le manquer. Kanda avait cru qu’il serait trop choqué, ce soir-là, pour remarquer véritablement l’état de son bras brûlé. Il avait pris soin de ne plus l’évoquer, dissimulant soigneusement la blessure pour éviter les questions indiscrètes dans le genre qu’il venait de déguster. Yû avait presque fini par croire que le gamin avait tout bêtement oublié. Sa propre stupidité le rendait fou, comment avait-il pu se montrer si inconscient !

Par réflexe, la main du japonais courut jusqu’à son bras, ses doigts se crispant sur la peau lisse. Si stupide, bon sang. Comment lui expliquer ça, maintenant ? Allen ne manquait pas d’esprit, malheureusement. Naïf, insouciant, amical, maladroit au possible, chiant, goinfre mais pas idiot.

Certainement pas idiot.

«  _A ce rythme-là, Kanda, à ce rythme-là, tu ne pourras pas te cacher longtemps. »_

_ Qu’est-ce tu veux qu’je fasse, hein ?! Murmura le brun pour lui-même.

Une sale habitude qu’il avait prise pour lutter contre la solitude qui l’étreignait de toutes parts depuis des années. Il ignorait ce qui était le pire : se parler ou bien se répondre.

Kanda se frotta le cuir chevelu avec frénésie.

«  _Calme, calme, calme. »_

Il gémit, enfouissant à nouveau son visage crispé dans ses bras croisés, respirant à fond.

_«  Suffit de faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. Le surveiller. Ne plus sortir. Merde. Va falloir que j’aille remplir la glacière. Pas me faire chopper. Me méfier de Reever. Merde. L’autre con. Putain, surtout l’autre con, le tenir à l’œil, c’était quoi son nom à ce sale blond? Saloperie de moyashi… »_

Kanda se leva finalement, dépliant ses longs membres dans un silence assourdissant. D’un geste, il remit correctement son T-shirt, grinça des dents aux manches courtes qui l’avaient trahi, lissa son pantalon. Avec prudence, il passa la tête hors de sa chambre, écoutant l’appartement, la respiration du moyashi dans la pièce voisine, le ronronnement de son chat, sans doute allongé sur son maitre, le murmure des appareils ménagers dans la cuisine…

La porte d’entrée se referma comme dans un rêve sur la silhouette mouvante du japonais.

 

||₪||

 

_ Et revoilà notre grand combattant !

Lavi, goguenard, offrit un immense sourire à son ami qui se glissa à ses côtés. L’air renfrogné, il tira une boite à bento ridiculement petite de son sac et s’installa à la table.

_ Tais-toi,  grinça l’albinos du bout des dents en se retenant de frapper le rouquin qui éclata bruyamment de rire.

Allen lui lança un regard noir, déballant ses affaires avec des gestes raides, vexé comme un pou. Bien entendu, Lenalee n’avait pu s’empêcher de donner des nouvelles à Lavi quand ce dernier s’était étonné de ne pas voir leur ami à la pause déjeuner, deux jours plus tôt.

Et bien évidemment, quoi de mieux pour l’irlandais qu’une crise intestinale pour se moquer allégrement du jeune albinos ? Allen lui en aurait foutu, du combattant…

Après deux minutes de joyeuse hilarité pour le rouquin qui peinait à retrouver son souffle sous le regard mortifié de son ami, Lavi daigna enfin à se calmer. Il adressa un sourire au plus jeune, posant une main amicale sur son épaule cependant que l’autre chipotait son assiette, tout appétit perdu.

_ Ça va mieux ? S’enquit gentiment l’ainé, essayant de réprimer encore le rire qui lui nouait la gorge. Il lui était néanmoins difficile de camoufler efficacement les quelques tremblements qui agitaient encore ses lèvres. Allen repoussa ses doigts d’un haussement d’épaule fataliste. Il ne put s’empêcher de lorgner le plat encore intact de son ami d’un air à la fois triste et envieux. Il crevait la dalle et son estomac le contraignait au jeun, quelle plaie !

_ Ouais, ouais…

Lavi soupira, avalant une gorgée de sa boisson en secouant la tête. Un coude planté sur la table, il soutenait sa tête narquoise.

_ Quelle idée aussi, se moqua-t-il encore une fois.

                Ce genre de choses ne pouvait décidément arriver qu’à Allen Walker, le jeune homme le plus malchanceux du campus. Lorsque Lenalee lui avait appris la raison de son absence à la fac, hier midi, Lavi n’y avait tout d’abord pas cru un mot : il avait vu de nombreuses fois le chétif et timide Allen dévorer trois fois son poids en nourriture sans jamais être malade. Pas une nausée, un ballonnement, rien. Comment une malheureuse bouchée de ragout avait-elle pu avoir raison de son intestin blindé ?

                Il avait cependant rapidement compris pourquoi le deuxième amour de la vie de l’albinos —le premier étant bien entendu Timcanpy— lui avait fait faux bond ce soir-là quand l’étudiant en histoire avait lui-même reçu sa boite de Pandore. Son grand-père l’avait mis au frais sans qu’il ne le sache et la chose —une blanquette, avait-il deviné un peu plus tard— s’était solidifiée au fond de sa boite. Il avait d’ailleurs eu un mal fou à nettoyer tout ça après le passage en micro-ondes qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que même morte, de la viande pouvait encore tressauter de manière inquiétante.

                _ Je voulais seulement lui faire plaisir, marmonna Allen en se renfrognant, les bras croisés. Et toi, tu n’as pas été malade ?

                 Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Si à l’instar d’Allen, il avait lui aussi eu sa part de gâteau empoisonné, il n’avait pas fait la même erreur que son ami et n’avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à balancer le tout dans la poubelle.

_ J’en ai pas mangé, tu crois quoi ?

Parce qu’il fallait être fou pour ne serait-ce que songer à manger une daube pareille. Ou bien être Allen Walker mais c’était une autre histoire.  

_ Elle va-t’en vouloir à mort, le prévint l’albinos, bien que jugeant sur ce coup-là que sa gentillesse naturelle avait failli lui couter très cher. Comme le lui démontra judicieusement Lavi.

_ Mec, ce truc faisait des _bulles_ dans mon assiette. J’ai un minimum d’instinct de survie quand même.

_ Ouais, bon, ça va ! Maintenant, je sais à quoi m’en tenir.

_ Au moins t’es sûr qu’elle recommencera pas, sourit Lavi en reprenant le cours de son propre repas. Nous sommes sauvés !

_ J’aimerais être aussi confiant que toi à ce sujet…

Ils se lancèrent un regard et frissonnèrent de concert. Le reste de leur pause se déroula sans anicroches, entre rires et douces moqueries. Une fois n’était pas coutume, Lenalee ne s’était pas jointe à eux, son entrainement devenant plus intensif à mesure que se rapprochait la date du tournois d’été, ce pourquoi les garçons s’en donnèrent à cœur joie de critiquer ses soi-disant talents culinaires.

_ Dis-moi Lavi, lança soudain Allen après quelques minutes de silence béates passées à déguster un dessert glacé sur la terrasse du réfectoire, face à l’espace vert. Tu t’y connais un peu en régénération cellulaire ?

Un bâtonnet d’esquimau au coin des lèvres, renversé sur sa chaise, l’interpelé pivota vers le plus jeune, son œil valide pétillant d’une lueur incrédule.

_ En régénération cellulaire ? Mec, je suis en histoire, pas en science.

_ Mais tu passes ton temps à lire, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être pu croiser ça, au hasard d’un bouquin.

_ Je lis pas les traités de biologie pour le plaisir. Enfin, si, mais disons que ça a tendance à concerner d’avantage l’anatomie fémi—

_ Ça va, c’est bon !

Allen fit la moue, croisant les bras d’un air boudeur alors que Lavi éclatait de rire, amusé par sa gêne. Dieu, qu’il était bon de le faire tourner bourrique, le petit anglais pouvait se montrer parfois si coincé… Ceci dit, l’albinos avait pour lui des circonstances atténuantes ; de par son physique quelque peu hors-normes, peu de personnes osaient  le côtoyer de manière un peu plus qu’amicale. Certaines filles le prenaient en pitié, mais c’était bien là tout ce qu’il pouvait recevoir d’elles.

«  _Va falloir que je le coach un jour. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, on pourra se filer des bons plans. »_

_ Arrête.

Lavi se redressa, surpris.

_ Quoi ?

_ T’as un sourire niais sur le visage, tu penses à un truc pas net. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir quoi ! Ajouta l’albinos en coupant son camarade qui s’apprêtait à répliquer. Percé à jour par une pousse de Soja, quelle humiliation.

_ Ah, la, la, mon pauvre Allen… tu es bien trop sérieux. Faut que tu te détendes, vois-tu. D’ailleurs, je pense que je vais reprendre ton éducation en main.

_ Garde tes mains où elles sont, merci.

_ Ooooh, Allen ! Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cette allusion perve— oh, oh !

Le littéraire leva les yeux au ciel alors que son ami se redressait d’un bond sur son siège, l’œil brillant. Devant eux passait une élégante blonde, fort bien proportionnée, la démarche aérienne, des jambes de déesse et un regard de biche. Si Allen en resta quelque peu indifférent, il ne put retenir le soupir d’exaspération qui le gagna lorsque son ami laissa échapper un « striiiike » ravi et ronronnant. L’instant suivant, l’irlandais remettait ses cheveux d’un geste nonchalant, accrochait un sourire séducteur à ses lèvres et se précipitait à la rencontre de la demoiselle.

_ Et allez, c’est repartit…

Allen secoua la tête, navré, avant de se lever et ramasser ses affaires. Il délaissa sans remord son cher ami et sa nouvelle conquête, quittant le campus. Il avait deux trois choses importantes à vérifier…


	8. Chapter 8

_ Bonjour, Bookman.

Un grognement à la Kanda lui tint lieu de réponse et Allen eut un sourire en coin, refermant soigneusement la porte de la librairie derrière lui. Le gérant surgit comme un diable d’entre deux étagères, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites ourlés  de lourds cernes violets toisant l’albinos d’un air vaguement agacé.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin ? Grinça le vieux en se plantant face à lui, lui arrivant à grand peine à l’épaule (mèche de cheveux immense comprise). Tu ne reprends ton service que la semaine prochaine.

Allen secoua la tête. Bien évidemment, son intoxication alimentaire l’avait condamné à rester deux jours à l’appartement avant de pouvoir s’éloigner toute une journée des toilettes. De ce fait, il avait été contraint d’expliquer au vieil homme les raisons de sa soudaine absence, lequel lui avait ordonné de ne se présenter au boulot qu’une fois parfaitement rétabli. « J’ai besoin de quelqu’un d’opérationnel, » avec déclaré l’ainé sur un ton bourru.

_ Je sais, Mr Bookman. Aujourd’hui, je ne suis que client en vérité.

Le vénérable grand-père haussa un sourcil surpris. Malgré ses airs grincheux et peu amènes, il restait très proche des jeunes gens dont il avait la charge. Lavi était sans doute l’une des plus grandes joies de sa vie et il n’en considérait pas moins Allen comme un petit-fils supplémentaire.

_ Une envie pressante de lecture ? S’enquit le vieil homme avec un sourire en coin.

Allen sourit à son tour au jeu de mots habile et opina du chef.

_ Je n’ai jamais fait véritablement attention, dit-il en parcourant rapidement les étagères qui s’agençaient autour de lui d’un regard circulaire. Mais nous devons bien avoir des livres de biologie ou autres traités du même genre, non ?

_ Bien entendu, répliqua le vieux, courroucé que son employé sous-entende qu’on ne puisse trouver tout type d’ouvrages existant dans sa boutique.

A petits pas rapides qui claquèrent sur le parquet fatigué, il s’en fut dans son dédale littéraire, arpentant les sentiers de bois et de papier avec l’aisance de l’habitué. Allen le suivit, passant une main distraite et amoureuse sur les tomes reliés de cuir et les couvertures de carton.

Il aimait l’odeur de poussière et de parchemin qui se dégageaient des livres, les aspects de leurs reliures, éditions nouvelles côtoyant sans honte les plus anciennes. Depuis tout jeune, lire était pour lui un moyen d’évasion aussi puissant que pouvait l’être sa musique. Enfant, il n’avait eu pour seuls amis ceux des histoires et des contes, se forgeant un monde dont il était le héros et où personne ne trouvait rien à redire sur ses différences. Sa mère avait été celle qui lui avait offert le plus de rêve au travers des pages douces et veloutées. De toutes sortes, de toutes les couleurs, des livres d’images, des romans de fantaisie, policier, d’amour parfois, science-fiction ou documentaires ; Allen dévorait tous les mots qui se trouvaient à portée de ses yeux avides. En ce point, il rejoignait fortement Lavi et sa propre passion dévorante. Bien que l’affection du rouquin se porta plus particulièrement sur les ouvrages historiques, il n’aimait rien moins que de se caller dans un coin de la bibliothèque, oublieux des poules qu’il avait l’habitude de chasser dans les rayons peu avouables, pour se fondre et perdre toute identité au sein d’un vieux livre découvert dans un coin.

Bookman s’arrêta enfin face à une étagère, tirant un petit tabouret appuyé contre le mur voisin. Il y grimpa, glissant un doigt ridé et sec sur les tranches.

_ Que cherches-tu exactement ?

_ Quelque chose sur la régénération cellulaire. Enfin, dans ce goût-là, je ne sais pas moi-même quel nom il faut donner à ce phénomène. Un livre de biologie pourrait peut-être faire l’affaire, non ?

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque, se contentant de tirer des profondeurs des étagères l’ouvrage demandé par le jeune homme. Il lui remit deux ou trois volumes dans les mains.

_ Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur là-dedans, déclara l’ainé en descendant du tabouret pour le remettre en place. Il épousseta son pantalon de toile d’un geste de main cependant qu’Allen consultait les titres.

_ Pourrais-je les consulter ici ? Questionna-t-il en commençant d’ores et déjà à les feuilleter d’un geste habile et respectueux. Bookman secoua les épaules.

_ J’vais fermer, gamin. Tu peux les emporter, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour me les rendre rapidement. A la moindre avarie, tu paies de ta poche.

Allen fut agréablement surpris de la proposition et sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi de la confiance que lui accordait le vieux Bookman : ses livres étaient précieux et ne sortaient de sa boutique qu’une fois emballés et payés. L’albinos les rangea soigneusement dans son sac en prenant bien garde à ne pas les abimer.

Il remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme, lui promettant de lui retourner ses biens le plus rapidement possible et s’en fut à pas guillerets de la boutique. A tel point qu’en revenant à l’appartement, il s’arrêta à l’épicerie et prit de quoi remplir le frigo et les placards. Il songea même à prendre du café pour Kanda et des soba supplémentaires. Comme le brun ne semblait se nourrir que de ça, il avait une bonne occasion de refaire les réserves. Sans compter que Kanda semblait réellement sur les nerfs en ce moment —plus que d’ordinaire en tout cas— et Allen ne parvenait à déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un quelconque problème à l’hôpital ou bien la résultante de leur dernier combat, deux jours plus tôt.

On ne pouvait d’ailleurs guère parler de combat, puisque l’adversaire avait fui pour s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Ce geste avait particulièrement troublé l’anglais : qu’il ait raison ou tort, Yû Kanda ne fuyait jamais et aurait préféré s’arracher la langue que de devoir courber l’échine face au moyashi qu’il était. Quelle avait pu être sa motivation pour tourner si vite les talons, l’avant-veille ?

Plus il y songeait, plus Allen s’interrogeait et trouvait cela louche. Kanda n’était pas du genre trouillard, loin s’en fallait et pourtant ce soir-là, il avait donné l’impression d’être mort de peur. Traqué par un monstre dont Allen n’avait pas connaissance mais qui semblait pour le moins redoutable. Etait-ce en rapport avec sa blessure ? Clairement, puisqu’il s’était instantanément braqué lorsque le plus jeune l’avait évoquée. Qu’avait-il à cacher à ce sujet… ? Suite à son silence, l’albinos n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’interroger, laissant les questions tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Kanda ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce soir-là, s’enfermant dans son mutisme et semblant à nouveau déterminé à l’éviter.

_« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, mon cher petit colocataire… ? »_

Puisque le principal intéressé n’était guère disposé à répondre à ses attentes, Allen avait pris les devants et cherchait désormais de son côté. Il voulait savoir, cet _incident_ le troublait au plus haut point. Et Kanda avait  les réponses, sans cela, il n’aurait pas réagi aussi violemment.

Etait-il une sorte de mutant ? Un être créé par des scientifiques de l’armée qui aurait écopé de capacités de régénération hors normes ? Ou bien un sorcier, quelque chose, un protégé d’il ne savait quel Yôkai, un pratiquant d’arts obscurs et maléfiques ? Peut-être prenait-il des drogues dont les effets étaient si puissants qu’ils lui permettaient d’effacer les traces d’une brûlure au deuxième degré…

Allen ricana, le soleil déclinant tapant sur sa nuque alors qu’il cheminait lentement jusqu’à l’appartement, ses pochons de provisions dans les mains. Il se sentait ridiculement excité, même si la totalité de ses hypothèses se révélaient bien trop farfelues pour être plausibles, le pseudo mystère que lui imposait Kanda malgré lui avait le mérite de titiller grandement sa curiosité. Depuis un moment déjà, il se posait de nombreuses questions au sujet de son colocataire, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu’ils n’avaient jamais véritablement fait connaissance. Que savait-il de Yû, mis à part que ce dernier avait 23 ans, était infirmier de nuit dans un petit hôpital tranquille et d’une humeur souvent massacrante en plus de ses habitudes de personne âgée ? Rien. Le brun restait au demeurant, un simple inconnu dont il partageait l’espace de vie. Allen ignorait combien de temps il resterait dans cet appartement. Celui de ses études sans doute, peut-être davantage, qui pouvait savoir ? Mais il était certain qu’il ne pourrait supporter bien longtemps de vivre aux côtés d’un étranger alors qu’il aurait été si simple d’apprendre à se connaitre et de devenir amis.

Kanda ne semblait guère disposé à ce genre de relation, que ce soit avec lui ou un autre d’ailleurs, l’anglais ne se rappelait pas l’avoir déjà vu en compagnie de qui que ce soit. Même à l’hôpital, le japonais n’avait pas fait mine de parler plus amicalement à ses collègues qu’à lui et Allen refusait de croire que ce type n’avait véritablement aucune relation sociale. Quelqu’un sur cette terre devait bien apprécier Yû Kanda quand même ! Le jeune homme n’était pas non plus bourré de défauts. Peut-être étaient-ils seulement plus nombreux que ses qualités…

Une vague de chaleur moite accueillit l’étudiant alors qu’il poussait la porte de l’appartement. L’été avait particulièrement bien commencé, chaud et ensoleillé, et si ses examens n’avaient pas approché à grands pas, Allen aurait été plus que ravi de passer ces belles journées à l’extérieur avec ses amis. Ce que faisait Lavi, d’ailleurs, puisque Môssieur se considérait comme un génie et que sa mémoire photographique lui permettait d’apprendre ses leçons en un temps record, il ne passait certes pas autant de temps que son cadet le nez penché sur ses feuilles.

Allen était loin d’être bête ; il n’avait jamais eu de mal à l’école —pas en ce qui concernait ses bulletins scolaires du moins, ses relations avec les autres élèves, c’était déjà une autre histoire— mais il ne présentait pas de facilités comme Lavi et à la mort de ses parents, n’avait pas vraiment eu la chance d’avoir quelque adulte attentionné pour lui réexpliquer des notions mal comprises comme c’était par exemple le cas pour Lenalee. Son frère ainé était un jeune scientifique spécialisé —d’après ce qu’il avait pu en comprendre alors que ledit frère exposait, des larmes de bonheur et de félicité dans les yeux, les détails de ses œuvres. Depuis, il n’avait plus osé aborder le sujet— dans le domaine de la robotique. Diablement intelligent, donc, malgré ses airs de joyeux taré un peu trop proche de sa sœur cadette. 

Allen alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre, revenant à la cuisine afin de ranger ses courses fraiches. Il était certain que Kanda apprécierait le geste, lui qui disait ne plus supporter la chaleur des belles journées. Ce qui le rendait encore plus exécrable, soit dit en passant. Est-ce que son humeur était réglée sur la météo ?!

Avec un soupir, l’albinos alla ouvrit la baie vitrée afin de faire profiter à l’appartement des rayons du soleil qui éclaboussaient les éléments d’une lumière dorée et d’apporter un semblant de brise dans le salon. Timcanpy, tout à ses rêves de chat, s’était allongé comme de coutume à l’ombre du grand ficus qui poussait élégamment près de la télévision. Il n’y avait pas à dire, Kanda savait y faire avec les plantes. Si ses relations humaines n’étaient guère un succès, celles avec les fleurs étaient bien plus efficaces.

L’anglais soupira, accoudé au balcon au milieu de cette petite mer de verdure. Qu’il aimait ces journées où tout semblait parfaitement aller dans le meilleur des mondes. Revenant au salon, le jeune homme s’affala sur le canapé avec une boisson fraiche, tirant de son sac les livres qu’il venait d’emprunter à la boutique de Bookman. Les tomes étaient lourds et épais, l’un d’eux bourré de schémas dont Allen ne comprenait goutte. Il fit néanmoins l’effort de se plonger dans la lecture rébarbative, ses yeux rivés aux définitions alambiquées. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi l’idée de se tourner vers une carrière scientifique ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit ! Qui aurait envie de se bourrer le crâne de toutes ces choses compliquées ? Il devait néanmoins admettre que le corps humain était proprement fascinant ; incroyable de voir à quel point le cerveau pouvait être un organe sophistiqué et complexe, capable de gérer l’entièreté d’une anatomie au moyen de quelques connexions et autres substances aux noms imprononçables.

Au fil des pages cependant, Allen sentit son excitation première  à l’idée de faire la découverte du siècle avec Kanda —grâce à Kanda du moins— diminuer de plus en plus, remplacée par un étrange malaise. Peu importe ce qu’il pouvait bien lire et déchiffrer sur la question ; aucun humain n’était capable de guérir aussi vite d’une blessure si grave. Et bon sang, non, il était certain qu’il n’avait pas imaginé la gravité de cette meurtrissure. 

Alors quoi ? Que devait-il en conclure ? Que Kanda était réellement un mutant ? Cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable… ça l’était, assurément. Mais son colocataire avait un don, c’était certain. Quelque chose qui lui permettait de régénérer des cellules en un temps record.

Le jeune homme éclata d’un rire sec, claquant sa main sur son front alors qu’il se laissait aller en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, un des livres ouvert sur les genoux.

_ C’est ridicule, Allen, tu t’entends ?

Il s’entendait, certes, s’en sentait d’autant plus crétin de croire à des choses pareilles mais incapable cependant d’abandonner la partie ou bien d’admettre qu’il s’était trompé. Que la brûlure n’avait atteint que la surface de l’épiderme sans plus causer de dégâts.

_ Peut-être qu’il a une sorte de malformation qui lui permettrait de faire ce genre de choses… une maladie orpheline ? Non.... Un défaut dans son code génétique ? Ça arrive ce genre de trucs, non ?

L’albinos leva la tête vers son chat dans l’espoir vain que celui-ci lui réponde par l’affirmative et lui confirme qu’il y avait bien une explication purement logique derrière tout ça. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça, n’est-ce pas ? Une explication logique, rationnelle et scientifique…

 

||₪||

 

_ Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le grand, fort, beau et formidable Yû Kanda, attablé comme un malheureux en cette heure ô combien matinale ?

L’interpellé gronda bassement, rentrant la tête dans les épaules comme si ce simple geste pourrait le soustraire à la détestable présence qui avançait vers lui d’une démarche sautillante. Dans un concert de froufrous, une silhouette de violet et de noir vint se poser sur le tabouret libre à sa droite, ses coudes menus se posant avec force sur le bois du comptoir. Par réflexe, Yû serra la main autour de sa bière, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à la nouvelle venue.

Deux yeux fauves surmontant un sourire pour le moins excentrique, la gamine arborait une robe aussi ridicule qu’osée, dévoilant trop de pans de sa peau brune, selon Kanda, qui poussa un tch agacé en se détournant à nouveau. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui, écrasant sans ménagements sa poitrine presque inexistante contre son bras. A genoux sur le tabouret de bar, elle lui arrivait pourtant à grand peine à l’épaule. Yû s’écarta légèrement, faisant mine d’être particulièrement indisposé par sa présence. Et il l’était.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ La ville est à tout le monde, trésor, je profite moi aussi d’un peu de bon temps.

_ Tss…

Le jeune homme grimaça, avala la dernière gorgée de sa bière et fouilla ses poches pour payer sa consommation, abattant d’un geste sec le billet froissé qu’il extirpa tant bien que mal de sa veste. La gamine le contempla sans rien dire de plus, le regard songeur malgré son sourire arrogant et malsain. Yû frissonna. Il n’avait jamais pu supporter bien longtemps Road Kamelot. Pour diverses raisons, la principale étant son caractère en lui-même. S’il pouvait se montrer lui-même agressif, colérique, gueulard et foutrement terrifiant,  la petite était pire. Le sadisme en prime.

Petite d’ailleurs, elle ne l’était que de taille et trompait habillement son monde quant à son âge réel. Ce pourquoi elle avait pu entrer sans problèmes dans ce bar à la ramasse au fond d’une impasse miteuse. Kanda n’aimait pas l’établissement, pas plus que la faune et la flore qui y évoluaient ou encore les boissons qu’on y servait. Ici cependant et malgré sa répugnance, il se savait à l’abri et tranquille, ne risquant pas d’être dérangé par une bande d’adolescents venus faire la bringue ou il ne savait qui.

Et Moyashi ne penserait jamais à venir le chercher jusque-là pour lui soutirer des infos. Kanda soupira fortement, essayant de faire abstraction de Road qui fredonnait en tournant sur son siège, se penchant outrageusement vers le barman pour lui commander une boisson. Sa tenue affriolante et son air de petite fille lolita attiraient bien trop les regards, particulièrement de la part des mâles qui trainaient dans la salle. Nul doute qu’au premier pas fait à l’extérieur, elle se ferait accoster par l’un d’entre eux. Yû ne se faisait pas de soucis quant à cela : elle était plus qu’à même de gérer ce genre de situation, allant jusqu’à les provoquer de son plein gré.

Une paille au coin des lèvres qui se terminait dans un cocktail odorant, la jeune fille se tourna distraitement vers le brun, ses cheveux fous, piqués en mèches improbables tout autour de son visage adolescent, suivirent le mouvement en légères ondulations. Rien que de la voir le faisait grimacer et lui donnait envie de vomir.  Road remarqua sans peine son regard acerbe et la fureur qui émanait de son compagnon de comptoir comme autant de vagues noires et dangereuses. Dieu, ce qu’elle pouvait aimer ce grand brun et ses airs bourrus, qui cachaient malgré tout un mal-être des plus exquis.

La jeune fille eut un léger rire, entre le sifflement de vipère et le caquètement d’une poule qui fit se crisper l’ainé. Il haïssait ce son, annonciateur de nouvelles bien souvent déplorables et peu engageantes.  

_ Qu’est-ce que t’as ?!

_ Rien, rien.

Kanda lui lança un coup d’œil rageur, se retenant visiblement de lui en coller une cependant qu’elle rétorquait d’un sourire narquois. Taquiner ce cher Yû était un passe-temps dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant quelques années, bien que se fréquentant très peu. Kanda était un solitaire, tout comme elle pouvait également l’être et ils ne faisaient que se croiser de temps à autres, le plus grand toujours aussi renfermé et taciturne, elle toujours aussi délurée et manipulatrice.

Au premier coup d’œil, elle avait su que ce japonais aux longs cheveux noirs serait amusant.  Bien plus que tous les autres. Elle ne s’était pas trompée, chacune de leurs rencontres étaient pour elle le meilleur des divertissements.  Il était si… différent. Seul, reclus, coupable peut être, elle avait un mal fou à saisir le pourquoi d’un tel apitoiement sur soi, ce besoin idiot de vouloir se repentir, de vouloir être comme tout le monde… elle ne comprenait pas mais s’en délectait.

Jouant avec la touillette de son verre, Road laissa échapper un soupir et leva le nez, fermant à demi les yeux cependant que sur ses lèvres se dessinait un sourire gourmand. 

_ Huuum… curieux parfum… pas désagréable… t’en serais-tu trouvé un nouveau ?

Cela aussi, ça l’amusait. De vivre seule, elle s’y était habituée quand d’autres semblaient bien moins supporter la solitude qu’imposait leur condition.

_ … Ta gueule.

Road sourit, ravie que l’autre ne cherchât pas à réfuter ses dires. Il lui aurait été difficile de se tromper sur ce sujet mais Kanda aurait pu, comme s’était bien souvent le cas, se braquer et nier en bloc. Elle aurait presque préféré qu’il le fasse, ça aurait été bien plus amusant de le voir tourner au rouge et cracher de nouvelles injures.

_ Ma, ma, ne sois pas si vulgaire ! Lança la petite métisse en agitant dédaigneusement la main. L’instant suivant, elle se collait à nouveau au brun, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tu me le présenteras, hum ? Je parie qu’il est à croquer ! Tu comptes le garder longtemps ?

Elle éclata de rire alors que Kanda se dégageait sèchement, l’envoyant bouler un peu plus loin, plus énervé que jamais. Il aurait aimé l’étriper en bonne et due forme mais un tel coup d’éclat ne serait certes pas discret et il n’avait aucune envie de se faire arrêter pour violence sur cette sale peste.

Road attrapa sa paille du bout des lèvres, sirotant sa boisson dans un bruit de succession peu ragoutant.

_ J’comprends pas pourquoi tu profites pas, Yû-chou.

Kanda gronda, lui adressant un regard meurtrier.

_« Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, ne rentre pas dans son jeu… »_

Il se leva, amorçant un geste pour attraper sa veste qu’il avait posée soigneusement pliée sur le comptoir juste à côté de lui. Hors de question de rester une seconde de plus avec cette ignoble gamine. Il était venu ici pour se détendre un minimum, pas se coltiner la môme. Il y avait suffisamment du moyashi pour le faire chier à la maison sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter une fois à l’extérieur. Pour un peu, il en aurait presque regretté de ne pas être de garde ce soir-là.

 ___ Mais par les temps qui courent, vaut peut-être mieux, balança Road sur un ton de confidence, dardant sur le plus grand son regard de fauve où brillait une lueur de pure malice.

Kanda arrêta son mouvement, brusquement à l’écoute des inepties sortant de la bouche de la métisse. Qu’avait-elle dit ?! Que sous-entendait-elle ?

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Son ton agressif rebuta la petite Road qui fit mine d’être particulièrement courroucée. Quand elle avisa les jointures raidies de son voisin de comptoir et le visage tordu par une colère contenue, elle secoua la main, prenant un air navré qui lui fit faire une moue presque boudeuse.

_ Oh, pitié, ne fait pas celui qui ne voit rien, c’est ennuyeux comme jeu.

Jouer, jouer, elle n’avait décidément que ce mot-là à la bouche et cela exaspéra d’autant plus Kanda. Il avait d’autres moyens pour se tenir informé après tout. Pendant une demi-seconde, il se demanda soudain la raison de la présence de la jeune fille dans ce bar excentré où personne ne venait jamais. La coïncidence était trop grande pour être parfaitement normale et innocente. Il doutait que Road soit venue uniquement pour ses beaux yeux.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

_ Impulsif, comme toujours mon cœur. Tu ne changes pas.

Kanda grimaça, résistant à l’envie, encore une fois, de lui en mettre une au visage. Il sera le poing. Et se détourna promptement, déterminé à sortir d’ici avant de commettre un geste malencontreux.

_ Ferme là, cassa-t-il tout en s’éloignant de quelques pas, sa veste sur le dos. Road rit doucement, se tournant vers lui pour le suivre du regard, son verre dans les mains, porté à sa bouche en une pose enfantine.

_ Ça non plus, ça ne change pas, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix fluette et ravie. Mais ça fait partie de ton charme.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta brièvement à la porte de l’établissement, ses oreilles captant le reste de la phrase aussi clairement que s’il s’était tenu à côté d’elle.

_Méfie-toi quand même, Yû-chou. Même pour nous, il y a des ombres qu’il vaut mieux éviter.

 

||₪||

 

Allen bailla, épuisé, laissant reposer sa tête sur le bois de son pupitre. Il attendait sans grande impatience le prochain cours —anglais, matière obligatoire dont il avait peu faire étant donné qu’il en était un lui-même— son regard délavé braqué sur le mur à côté de lui, songeant qu’il aurait pu occuper son temps de manière un peu plus productive. D’un geste, le jeune homme tâtonna à côté de lui, cherchant son sac d’une main aveugle pour refermer ses doigts sur la pochette qui en dépassait. Se redressant, l’albinos y préleva une petite note froissée, noyée dans le bordel monstrueux de ses cours manuscrits et la parcourut rapidement des yeux pour ce qui lui semblait bien être la centième fois en quelques jours.

Il avait repris le travail la veille, rendant par la même occasion les livres qu’il avait empruntés à Bookman et qui s’étaient malheureusement révélés parfaitement inutiles à ses recherches. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir essayé, Allen y avait passé quelques nuits blanches à se torturer les méninges sans le moindre résultat. Kanda était devenu plus discret et silencieux qu’une ombre, ne rentrant à l’appartement qu’aux premières heures de la journée, quand le soleil pointait à peine, et passait le moins de temps possible à l’intérieur, partant sans prendre la peine de manger lorsqu’il devait se rendre au travail. Le reste de la journée, lorsqu’Allen se trouvait dans leur logement, le japonais n’y était jamais.

Un tel comportement était plus que suspect et avait poussé le jeune anglais à effectuer des recherches plus abondantes, allant même jusqu’à se présenter à la faculté de sciences pour demander des précisions et expliquer son souci. Pas un n’avait su lui répondre correctement et le peu qui l’avaient pris au sérieux avaient cependant demandé à rencontrer Kanda.

Kanda qui, ces derniers temps, semblait éreinté et fébrile, constamment en alerte. L’albinos avait d’abord cru que ses questions l’avaient mis plus que dans le pétrin et que, acculé, il cherchait une solution à son problème tout en essayant de préserver son secret mais il doutait désormais que cela fusse uniquement le cas.

L’étudiant soupira, lissant le papier qu’il tenait en main pour l’aplatir sur le bureau et le relire encore une fois. Plus il effectuait ce simple rituel, plus il se sentait particulièrement ridicule. Il aurait pu tout bonnement laisser de côté cette idée folle malgré l’impérieux besoin de _savoir_. Il ignorait d’ où il pouvait bien tenir une telle curiosité ; Allen n’était pas réputé pour être particulièrement intrusif  et fouineur. Il n’avait, par exemple, jamais cherché à savoir comment Lavi avait perdu son œil —il n’avait pas eu besoin de chercher en fait, le jeune homme le lui avait dit d’emblée, quoique cela puisse aussi bien être un mensonge— ou bien Lenalee, ses parents. Pourquoi diable Kanda faisait-il la différence alors qu’il l’appréciait et le côtoyait bien moins que ses amis ?

Allen n’aurait su dire exactement ce qui « l’attirait » chez le japonais. Ce n’était pas physique —Yû n’était certes pas désagréable à l’œil mais il n’y avait jamais rien vu de plus qu’un jeune homme de 23 ans, point— pas plus que caractériel, encore moins sentimental. Mais il était un fait indéniable ; Kanda Yû dégageait quelque chose d’unique qui attirait Allen à la manière d’un papillon qui se rapproche d’une source de lumière. Et ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce phénomène agaçait particulièrement le plus jeune.

Ce pourquoi il tenait à tout prix à découvrir ce que pouvait bien cacher le grand brun. Malheureusement, ses recherches n’avaient rien donné de concluant et Allen, un peu mortifié, s’était plus ou moins contraint à abandonner la piste scientifique. S’il n’y avait aucune logique dans ce qui se passait auprès de son colocataire, il devrait alors fouler des sentiers un peu moins conventionnels.

Dans ces moments-là, Allen se félicitait de travailler dans une librairie qui lui offrait un large choix de matières premières pour ses élucubrations mentales.

D’un geste las, et non sans avoir jeté un coup d’œil autour de lui pour s’assurer que personne viendrait lui demander ce qu’il fabriquait, Allen Walker raya le terme « loup-garou » de sa liste.

 

||₪||

_ Nom de Dieu ?!

Dans un fatras impressionnant, Kanda s’étala sans grâce sur le seuil du salon, les bras encore empêtrés dans son manteau qu’il s’employait à ôter, quelques secondes plus tôt. Une de ses chaussures avait volé dans sa chute, l’autre s’accrochait encore à une sorte de corde tressée, précédemment tendue en travers de sa route.

Incrédule, le japonais se redressa en position assise, se massant le coude sur lequel il s’était malencontreusement reçu, arrachant ses pieds à ce piège sournois.

«  _Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde ? »_

De deux doigts, il attrapa la feuille de papier gribouillée qui était fixée, il ne savait comment, à ladite corde, la levant jusqu’à son visage pour mieux l’examiner. A tous les coups…

_ Moyashi !

Installé à son bureau, Allen grimaça lorsque beugla élégamment son colocataire, suffisamment fort pour faire trembler les murs de sa colère. Il se composa une figure de repentir alors que la porte de sa chambre battait sauvagement contre la cloison, laissant le passage à un japonais énervé, le cheveu en bataille. En guise de preuve, l’ainé brandit la corde qui l’avait traitreusement fait tomber.

_ J’peux savoir ce que c’est que ce traquenard de merde, là ?!

La corde s’agita furieusement cependant qu’Allen, se faisant l’effet du docteur No, tourna lentement sur sa chaise pour faire face à son interlocuteur fulminant, Tim sur les genoux. Il résista à l’envie d’une réplique. D’un rapide coup d’œil, il l’étudia de la tête aux pieds puis son attention se tourna sur l’objet incriminé que Kanda semblait être prêt à lui passer autour de cou.

_ Ça ? Lança l’albinos sur un ton surpris et si innocent que s’en était presque trop pour être crédible. C’est un jouet à Tim, il a dû le laisser trainer. Pas trop de bobos ?

Yû le fixa quelques secondes, incrédule. Pardon ? Etait-ce là tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour sa défense ? Il ne devait pas avoir bien conscience qu’en ce moment précis, Kanda aurait pu le tuer de sang froid ou même étriper sa sale bestiole sur le champ et sans le moindre état d’âme. Devant ses petits yeux traumatisés, histoire d’en rajouter une couche et s’assurer qu’il ne recommencerait plus pareille idiotie.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_ J’oserais pas, Ba-Kan-da.

Yû gronda, d’un son bas et animal, ses doigts se serrant convulsivement sur le lien qu’il tenait encore, retenant visiblement un geste _malencontreux_. Allen sourit, de cet air de môme un peu trop insolent cependant que Tim, inconscient du danger qui rodait tout près de lui, s’étira sur les cuisses de son maitre. Lequel grimaça légèrement quand il sentit les griffes du félin percer la toile de son pantalon mais il n’en montra rien. Surtout pas devant Kanda, voyons !

_ T’es encore sorti ?

_ Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Râla automatiquement l’ainé en relâchant lentement sa respiration pour calmer son début de colère. Il se sentait fatigué ces derniers temps, la météo, trop chaude à son gout, n’arrangeait en rien son état et il en avait conclu qu’il était stressé. Donc, un minimum d’autorégulation de ses humeurs s’imposait.

_« On expire, calmement, et on ne trucide pas son colocataire. Ça ferait tâche. Pense au parquet, Yû, pense au parquet. »_

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant son ainé d’un air curieux qui le mit légèrement mal à l’aise. Il était vrai, depuis que le gamin avait fait mine de s’intéresser d’un peu trop près à sa personne, Kanda avait pris l’habitude de fuir dans les bars et autres coins peu fréquentables lorsqu’il n’était pas de garde. L’appartement lui devenait presque étouffant tant il craignait que le plus petit ne lui pose une question piège. Il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse que trahissait son comportement. Il était Yû Kanda, bordel ! Il n’aurait pas dû avoir à craindre une sale petite pousse de soja rachitique dans son genre ! Seulement voilà… la petite pousse de soja était un peu trop perspicace à son gout…

_« … J’vais devoir en arriver là… encore une fois, j’vais devoir en arriver là, putain. Tu pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule et oublier tout ça, non ?! »_

Soufflant un grand coup, Kanda balança la corde sur son présumé propriétaire, tournant les talons pour s’enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Sa veste s’écrasa contre le mur alors qu’il la jetait de toutes ses forces, se retenant d’un mouvement de faire voler la table de chevet près de son lit. Dans la pièce quasiment nue, plongée dans le noir, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la photo qui trônait seule sur l’unique meuble de rangement. L’envie de la faire elle aussi voler à travers la pièce et d’en voir éclater le verre fut forte. Il se pinça l’arête du nez.

«  _Tu fais quoi, là, Yû ? Il a bien vu  que tu avais changé de comportement. T’avais besoin de te faire remarquer, hein ? T’aurais pu le convaincre que c’était rien, pourquoi t’as réagi comme ça, abruti ?! Erreur de débutant._

_Peut-être qu’il a oublié, ceci dit. Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Trop parano. Putain de Road, avec ses doutes ! Reprends-toi, Yû. Tu peux encore t’en tirer. Tu peux encore sauver tout ça. Suffit de la jouer fine. J’ai réussi à donner le change durant des années après tout. »_

Malgré sa résolution, le japonais n’eut pas le courage de sortir pour se préparer un encas —il était déjà près de 23h, un peu tard pour ça— et préféra encore se coucher. Alors qu’il s’allongeait, dans la chambre voisine, Allen poussait lui aussi un profond soupir, autant soulagé que déçu.

Soulagé d’être en vie, bien entendu. Déçu parce que…avec minutie, il détacha les formules et les sceaux de la corde tressée, trempée dans de l’eau bénite, posant soigneusement le tout dans un de ses tiroirs.

D’un nouveau geste, il raya l’appellation « yôkai » de sa liste.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Tu as l’air fatigué, Kanda.

D’un mouvement bien moins fluide que d’ordinaire, l’interpelé se tourna vers son chef de service qui fouillait du regard la silhouette de son infirmier de nuit, comme s’il espérait trouver la cause de son état inscrite à même sa peau. Le brun lui renvoya un grognement agacé, retournant au tri de ses papiers. Ranger les dossiers des patients n’était pas une tâche que Yû appréciait des masses mais entre ça et laisser faire Johnny Gill… il préférait encore s’en occuper lui-même, de crainte que l’autre n’y mette le feu _par mégarde_. Et le mouvement répétitif, mécanique, qui nécessitait fort peu de moyens cognitifs, avait le mérite de l’apaiser quelque peu. Quant à la remarque de Reever…

_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

Restons un minimum poli.

_ Justement mon cher, lança le médecin en se redressant, massant son cou douloureux. Ton état de santé me regarde un minimum puisque je me dois de pouvoir compter sur toi.

_ Tes patients iront très bien, merci, je sais encore m’occuper d’eux sans faire de conneries.

_ Un accident est vite arrivé. Tu es tellement susceptible à cette période de l’année. C’est la chaleur qui te rend si irritable ?

Le blond rit doucement, ne percevant pas le léger raidissement des épaules qui venait de saisir Kanda, lequel se détourna bien vite pour reprendre son occupation première. Les yeux rivés sur les dossiers, il classait soigneusement les feuilles dans leur casier, espérant que Reever lui lâche la grappe une bonne fois pour toutes. Peine perdue, la nuit semblait suffisamment calme pour qu’il s’autorise quelques minutes de pause.

_ Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour y voir dans cette pénombre, souffla l’ainé, le menton dans la main. Il observait le dos de son collègue, ses cheveux s’agitant au moindre de ses mouvements.

_ La lumière me nique les yeux.

_ Je peux comprendre, les néons sont violents.

_ Hum.

Le silence retomba, calme et  à peine troublé par les bruissements nocturnes propres aux hôpitaux. Retournant à ses pensées, Kanda n’accorda plus la moindre attention à son chef de service qui resta pourtant là sans bouger. Il aimait bien le garçon. Posé, neutre et peut être un tantinet froid, il était cependant d’une rigueur exemplaire et on n’avait pas à se plaindre de lui. Certes, il se liait peu avec les autres membres du personnel —voire mêmes ces derniers l’évitaient comme la peste— mais son caractère « merdique » n’empiétait aucunement sur ses capacités professionnelles. Toujours la tête sur les épaules, ponctuel, précis et ordonné… le stagiaire rêvé, au final ; Reever se félicitait souvent de l’avoir recruté.

L’entretien d’embauche n’avait d’ailleurs pas été des plus simples. Occupé par un autre emploi qui lui mangeait tout son temps, le jeune Kanda n’avait pu se libérer qu’un soir d’automne pluvieux, Reever le recevant en express dans son bureau lors d’une pause. Guère conventionnel, mais le jeune homme n’en n’avait rien dit, se montrant tout aussi distant et grincheux qu’il l’était quotidiennement, alignant ses qualifications, ses diplômes et sa motivation à trouver un boulot dans l’établissement. Après deux ans passés ici, l’australien aurait cru qu’il se dériderait un peu, sortirait même avec eux de temps à autres, prendre un verre, se faire un restaurant, quelque chose… Combien de jeunes femmes —et hommes— avaient-ils lorgné sur le ténébreux Kanda en espérant de sa part autre chose que sa façade de glace ? Partout où passait le jeune homme tombaient les soupirantes, à qu’il n’accordait pas le moindre regard.

Yû restait toujours dans son coin. Il n’arrivait jamais suffisamment en avance pour prendre le temps de discuter avec ses collègues, partait toujours à l’heure sans non plus s’arrêter et le reste du temps, demeurait silencieux. On lui posait des questions sur ses cours, sa vie, son colocataire, plus récemment, puisque l’histoire de ce pauvre garçon avait bien entendu fait le tour du service. Mais jamais Kanda ne répondait.

«  _Qu’à cela ne tienne,_ songea distraitement Reever. _Il travaille bien et n’est pas un si mauvais bougre. »_

Qu’il veuille préserver sa vie privée et refuse de la partager avec eux, le médecin pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il aurait simplement aimé que le jeune homme s’ouvre davantage, lui qui ne considérait pas moins ses stagiaires et autres membres du personnel comme étant ses plus proches amis. Ramassant le dossier qu’il avait posé sur le comptoir, le blond en réorganisa les feuilles d’un geste qui se voulait vif. Kanda se tenait toujours debout, ses propres papiers en main, feuilletant les nombreuses pochettes que recelaient les casiers de rangement.

_ Au fait, lança le plus vieux, se souvenant du pourquoi de son arrêt à l’accueil alors que l’infirmier s’y trouvait. Non pas qu’il ne s’inquiétait pas de l’état du jeune homme mais ce n’était pas le but premier de sa visite.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu n’aurais pas reçu des plaintes, dernièrement ?

Kanda haussa un sourcil, toujours concentré sur son travail. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de parler et le laisser tranquille ? Il ne désirait rien de plus que retrouver le silence qui baignait précédemment le service et grappiller peut-être une demi-heure de calme en salle de repos, une fois Emilia revenue de sa tournée. Comme l’avait si justement fait remarquer le médecin ; il était fatigué. Plus que cela, même, psychologiquement et physiquement éreinté. La faute à Moyashi, bien entendu : depuis une semaine, le jeune homme semblait s’être donné l’objectif de lui pourrir la vie. Plus que d’ordinaire en tout cas. Et ce, des manières les plus farfelues qui soient.

La dernière boulette qui lui venait à l’esprit restait le coup du gros sel, balancé _maladroitement_ dans son visage après que le môme ait trébuché sur son abruti de chat. Quel imbécile se baladerait avec un paquet de gros sel dans les mains alors qu’ils avaient terminé de manger depuis près de deux heures ? A bien y réfléchir, le plus jeune agissait des plus bizarrement, ces derniers temps. Kanda avait la désagréable sensation d’être constamment épié par son regard argent bien trop innocent. Quelque chose clochait chez l’adolescent et non, il n’exagérait pas le moins du monde à ce sujet : il avait encore retrouvé d’étranges gribouillis dessinés à la vapeur sur le miroir de la salle de bain alors qu’il prenait sa douche.

_ Des plaintes de quoi donc ?

Mentalement, Yû se repassait toutes les conversations qu’il avait pu avoir avec le personnel soignant ou bien ses rares patients suffisamment conscients pour lui taper la causette. Il était un indécrottable asocial, guère tendre dans ses gestes ou ses propos mais jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais vraiment eu à essuyer de quelconques remontrances de uns ou des autres.

_ Emilia m’a fait remarquer qu’il lui semblait manquer des poches d’IV, lui apprit Reever en jouant distraitement avec le stylo qui d’ordinaire, occupait la poche avant de sa blouse. Ça pourrait être problématique. Tu t’occupes souvent d’inventorier le local, je me demandais donc si tu y avais fait attention.

Kanda resta un moment silencieux, ses doigts crispés sur le dossier qu’il tenait en main, suspendant son geste sans plus parvenir à détacher ses yeux du qui y était nom inscrit. Son esprit tourna un instant à vide, devenu plus blanc que le carrelage du couloir silencieux. Sa respiration tenue lui parut trop lourde et l’absence de bruit, bizarrement pesante.

_ Kanda ?

L’interpelé sursauta, manquant de laisser échapper ses feuilles.

«  _Réagit, bon dieu ! »_

_ Non, je n’ai rien remarqué. Ça fait un moment que je n’y ai pas foutu les pieds. Gill devait s’en occuper, aux dernières nouvelles.

Sa voix tremblait-elle ou bien était-ce seulement un effet de son imagination ? Kanda se força à expirer lentement par le nez, le cœur tambourinant. Reever, loin de remarquer le malaise qui avait saisi son stagiaire, se massa la tempe, ennuyé.

_ J’imagine que c’est une simple erreur de rapport. Qui volerait des poches de transfusion  de toute façon ?

Yû se tint coi, préférant ne pas répondre cependant que le médecin soupirait en haussant les épaules, fataliste. Il ramassa ses feuilles, consulta sa montre puis allongea le bras pour tapoter gentiment l’épaule du brun. Ce dernier se crispa une fraction de seconde, la mâchoire contractée.

_ J’ai terminé mon service, je rentre. Emilia ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Hum.

_ Tu devrais sérieusement songer à dormir un peu, Kanda, lança une dernière fois le médecin alors qu’il s’éloignait dans le couloir, ses pas se perdant en écho le long des murs fades. Avant que les cernes ne te dévorent le visage. L’été ne te réussit pas, on dirait.

Et sur un éclat de rire amical, il passa les doubles portes, laissant le japonais retourner à sa solitude bienveillante. Solitude qui l’oppressa de toutes parts, le forçant à s’assoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Kanda se rendit compte, alors qu’il laissait reposer ses mains sur ses genoux, qu’il tremblait.

 

||₪||

 

Kanda poussa prudemment la porte, scrutant le petit vestibule sombre comme s’il craignait qu’un objet non identifié lui saute au visage. Il savait à quoi s’attendre avec Moyashi désormais. Même à deux heures du matin, il n’était pas à l’abri d’une nouvelle excentricité de sa part. Entre le sel et  les deux branches de saule bizarrement croisées au plafond du couloir la nuit dernière, il avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions. Qu’est-ce que le môme cherchait à faire, sérieusement ?! Un exorcisme ?

A cette pensée, le peu de sang qui restait sur les joues épuisées de Kanda disparut, le rendant effectivement plus blême qu’un fantôme. Il n’aurait quand même pas…

D’un geste saccadé et pourtant d’un silence parfait, le jeune homme entra dans l’appartement, ne prenant pas même la peine de poser ses affaires, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il en poussa la porte avec délicatesse, ses gestes si précis qu’il ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Ses yeux voltèrent immédiatement à la forme endormie, roulée en boule au milieu du lit, les couvertures éparpillées aux quatre vents. Kanda scruta la chambre, son visage se levant légèrement alors qu’il humait l’air autour de lui, presque à la manière d’un animal qui inspecte son territoire à la recherche d’ennemis et autres intrus.

Biscuits, croquettes, encre, papier.  La chaleur de la journée s’attardait sur tous les murs, la respiration lente de Moyashi se mêlait à celle, discrète, de sa damnée de bestiole. S’avançant encore un peu, le buste désormais entièrement passé dans la pièce, Kanda analysa chaque recoin de la pièce, hésitant à entrer totalement pour fouiller d’avantage. Si jamais le petit avait le moindre soupçon… s’il devait en venir à…

Yû s’arrêta dans son mouvement, figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, qui reflétaient l’éclat des lampadaires filtrant à travers la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. Le souffle coupé, il avait presque peine à y croire. La nuit était bien trop riche en mauvaises surprises.

« … _depuis quand… ? »_ Songea-t-il en contemplant la forme assoupie de son colocataire, inconscient du drame qui se jouait pourtant sur son propre palier. Sans un mot, Kanda referma le battant, reculant jusqu’à buter contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui protégeait les songes du gamin, maigre rempart face aux cauchemars du monde.

_ Depuis quand… souffla-t-il, encore interdit de sa découverte.

Depuis quand l’idée de tuer le dérangeait-elle autant ?

 

||₪||

 

Allen sentait confusément que quelque chose n’allait pas. Moins bien que d’habitude en tout cas et la sensation nauséeuse qui habitait ses entrailles ne le quittait pas. A ce stade cependant, il ignorait s’il s’agissait d’une nouvelle crise de son estomac, bien plus capricieux depuis son petit lavage forcé et fort peu agréable, ou bien l’attitude plus que fuyante de Kanda. Ou était-ce sa liste, qui s’amenuisait de jour en jour et se réduisait à des possibilités qui n’étaient pas pour le ravir.

L’albinos soupira, ses pensées se tournant naturellement vers le bout de papier froissé qui ne quittait plus jamais sa poche, de crainte de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Celles de Kanda, par exemple, qui risquait fortement de péter un câble s’il avait vent de ses petites investigations, ou bien de Lavi, qui n’aurait pas manqué de le charrier à ce sujet. D’ailleurs, plus le temps passait, plus Allen s’en sentait ridicule : qui irait faire une liste sur son colocataire en lui attribuant des pouvoirs surnaturels? Qui soupçonnerait son voisin de palier d’être un puissant nécromancien, je vous le demande. Ou un chamane réincarné.

Malgré la crétinerie de ses actions, Allen ne pouvait s’empêcher de poursuivre cette vaine et absurde quête. D’une part, parce que cette petite filature était bonne pour ses nerfs : il approchait gentiment d’une sérieuse période d’examens avant les vacances d’été et les révisions mettaient à mal son calme pourtant légendaire. D’autre part, parce qu’il sentait tout aussi confusément qu’il avait besoin d’aller jusqu’au bout de son entreprise pour se persuader que tout ceci n’était qu’affabulations grotesques. Et laver Kanda de tous soupçons, par la même occasion. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait-il de repartir sur de meilleures bases avec son colocataire, s’il le jugeait effectivement parfaitement clean.

Il fallait cependant avouer que Kanda ne faisait décidément rien pour lui épargner les élucubrations mentales ; secret, distant, sur la défensive dès lors qu’on parlait un peu trop de lui, le japonais avait tout l’air du parfait coupable pour… eh bien, Allen n’avait encore aucun crime à lui imputer mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et puis merde, il n’avait pas à se justifier pour lui-même ! Il était ridicule, tout ceci était complètement idiot et fou mais il avait besoin de le faire, voilà !

Excédé de son propre comportement —c’était bien la première fois qu’il s’agaçait lui-même, cette activité était d’ordinaire réservée à Kanda ou encore Lavi—  Allen attrapa sa sacoche et quitta l’appartement à grand renfort de bruit. Certes, ce n’était guère charitable pour son colocataire qui devait sans doute récupérer d’une énième nuit à hôpital, mais tant pis !

Saluant à peine la concierge qui se prélassait sur son balcon, au rez-de-chaussée, profitant d’une brise salvatrice en cette lourde journée de juillet, Allen traça son chemin sans faire attention à qui pouvait bien s’y trouver. Il était trop énervé pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement et épuisé par les récentes semaines, autant à cause desdites révisions que de Kanda et ses secrets  à la con qui le tenaient éveillés jusqu’à pas d’heure, il se rendit compte, après deux minutes de marche, qu’il ignorait totalement où aller.

_ Des fois, tu m’énerves, Allen Walker. Tu le sais, ça, au moins ?

Avec un soupir, l’adolescent se frotta les cheveux. Il avait suffisamment sur lui pour prendre un bus ou le tram et descendre en ville mais le cœur n’y était pas. Les trottoirs bondés et les magasins surchauffés ne lui donnaient pas le moins du monde envie et voir ses amis ne le tentait pas non plus. Ces derniers temps, Lavi n’avait eu cesse de lui poser des questions sur son comportement qui, visiblement, différait  de l’ordinaire. Le rouquin trouvait son jeune ami un peu trop fébrile et  bien souvent dans ses pensées, le taquinant gentiment en demandant régulièrement s’il n’y avait pas une jolie minette derrière ce manque d’attention. Lenalee lui en avait également fait la remarque, sans vraiment insister, et Allen lui en avait été gré. Comment expliquer à ses proches qu’il était en train de traquer une chimère en la personne de son colocataire ? Déjà que certains s’interrogeaient sur sa santé mentale, une telle révélation l’aurait directement envoyé à l’hôpital en service psychiatrie.

_« Peut-être que je suis vraiment fou, mine de rien. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce besoin de vouloir trouver à Kanda une tare magique ou je ne sais quoi ? Complètement con ! »_

Allen éclata d’un rire un peu grinçant, s’attirant les regards semi-paniqués de quelques adolescentes qui passaient par là. Elles s’empressèrent de le doubler en chuchotant entre elles, disparaissant rapidement au coin de la rue dans le concert froufroutant de leurs uniformes. L’albinos ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, tirant la liste de sa poche. Il la contempla un moment avant de froisser le petit papier dans son poing, le transformant en boulette qu’il balança d’un geste ferme dans la poubelle la plus proche.

_« Faut que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, Walker. Y a rien. Y a jamais rien eu, t’es en train de craquer, c’est tout. Va falloir te calmer sur le thé mon grand, ça va plus du tout, là. Et putain, non, Kanda n’est rien de plus ou de moins qu’un infirmier de nuit renfermé sur lui-même, point. Et la brûlure devait pas être bien grave, de toute façon. »_

Allen secoua la tête, tournant résolument les talons non sans avoir jeté un certain regard noir à la poubelle qui hébergeait l’objet de sa déchéance mentale. Dire qu’il avait passé près d’une semaine à tester ses hypothèses farfelues, s’en était risible. Kanda avait dû le prendre sérieusement pour un fou.

_« Pas étonnant qu’il ait changé de comportement, vu comment moi-même j’agissais… je suis vraiment le dernier des abrutis, comment j’ai pu m’embarquer là-dedans ? »_

L’étudiant rit de lui-même. Enfant, sa mère avait pour habitude de répéter à qui voulait bien l’entendre que son fils avait l’imagination la plus fertile qui soit. Chaque jour voyait le petit Allen s’inventer mille et une histoires plus surprenantes les unes que les autres et y croire dur comme fer, jusqu’à temps que se brise la magie de l’imaginaire. Il aurait rêvé être un véritable chevalier, pour tuer des dragons —à ce compte-là, il se vengeait maintenant de cette frustration enfantine en les massacrant virtuellement sur son ordinateur portable par parquet de dix— d’avoir de quelconques pouvoirs qui lui auraient permis de faire le bien autour de lui et de sauver des vies. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru, ou du moins espéré être doté de dons fabuleux qui n’attendaient qu’un élément déclencheur pour jaillir au grand jour et faire de lui un héros.

L’élément en soi avait d’ailleurs eu lieu, mais sans l’effet escompté et l’accident de voiture qui emporta ses parents et le mutila à vie, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, se fit fort de prendre avec lui tous ses rêves d’enfant.

_ Il serait temps de grandir un peu, Al, tu ne crois pas ?

L’albinos sourit doucement dans la chaleur estivale, ses pas suivant un sentier connu d’eux seuls. Il aurait aimé retourner en arrière, parfois, revenir à ses dix ans, lorsqu’il n’avait d’autres préoccupations que le repas du soir et ses leçons de piano en compagnie de son père. Peut-être cette envie ridicule de découvrir chez Kanda quelque chose d’anormal était une manière comme une autre de se rapprocher de cette époque perdue. De revenir le petit garçon joueur et souriant qu’il était avant que la mort ne vienne frapper aux portes de son existence.

«  _Pathétique, quelque part… »_

Le crépuscule le trouva posé sur un banc, le nez levé au ciel sans qu’il ne contemple réellement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il avait chaud sous cette chemise à manches longues et son gant de laine. Les joies d’être difforme, pour ne rien changer. Ce bras ne cesserait jamais de lui pourrir la vie. Au moins Kanda ne s’en formalisait pas…

Allen souffla bruyamment par le nez, agacé. Kanda. Encore et toujours Kanda ! Il devrait sérieusement songer à consulter, cela devenait une obsession !

Se levant avec une grimace, l’anglais étira son dos et ses bras, sa colonne vertébrale émettant un léger couinement de protestation. Il se remit en route, retournant à l’appartement en songeant avec un certain abattement qu’il n’avait pas pensé à garder les volets fermés et qu’il y ferait sans doute une fournaise de tous les diables. Encore une excuse toute trouvée à Yû pour râler. Ce que la chaleur pouvait le rendre grincheux, s’en était effarant.

Lorsqu’Allen poussa la porte d’entrée, il eut la stupeur de découvrir que son colocataire n’était toujours pas levé. Les rayons du soleil se mourraient à peine par la baie vitrée et l’heure était déjà bien avancée. En temps normal, l’albinos ne s’en serait pas inquiété le moins du monde mais il était persuadé que le brun était de garde ce soir. Posant ses affaires, le plus jeune alla charitablement —et non sans une certaine joie malsaine— le tirer du plumard.  Il se sentait curieusement plus léger depuis qu’il avait décidé de ne plus s’occuper du cas du japonais. Balancer cette liste à la con avait été le plus grand geste de sa journée, voire même du mois.

Kanda dormait, étrangement paisible alors qu’il avait la nette tendance à avoir un sommeil des plus agités lorsque les pics de chaleur atteignaient des sommets pareils. Sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre toute la journée malgré l’exposition en plein soleil dont elle bénéficiait —comme la sienne d’ailleurs, qu’il n’avait pas pensé à fermer… maudit soit son cerveau étourdi !— était baignée d’une agréable fraicheur. Allen s’y serait volontiers installé pour jouer un peu —pourquoi pas une fois que le japonais se serait éclipsé, il n’aurait aucun moyen de le savoir… — histoire de lui aussi en profiter.

A défaut, le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers le lit de son colocataire et lui secoua l’épaule. Yû s’était roulé en boule sous les draps, le corps parfaitement détendu, bizarrement lourd et la respiration quasiment imperceptible. Allen dut forcer pour le tirer de ses songes.

_ Oh, Kanda ! Tu vas être en retard, abruti !

Devant son évident manque de réaction, le jeune homme lui imprima une nouvelle secousse, plus forte que la précédente, se demandant si lui coller une baffe ne serait pas plus efficace. A l’instant même où se formulait cette hypothèse ô combien délectable, Kanda ouvrit les yeux. Non pas d’une manière douce et naturelle, encore papillonnante de sommeil et pourquoi pas, attendrissante, mais avec une brutalité sans égal. D’un coup, comme s’il n’avait été qu’un androïde —Allen avait vérifié et réfuté l’hypothèse deux jours plus tôt pourtant— sortant de sa mise en veille. Ses pupilles dilatées se fixèrent sur l’albinos surpris et choqué, qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’un étau douloureux se serrait autour de son poignet. Il grimaça, poussant un glapissement étranglé alors que les doigts de Kanda se crispaient sur sa peau.

_ Mais ça va pas, non ?! Lâche-moi !

Yû sembla réaliser qui se tenait présentement à côté de lui, relâchant brusquement la main d’Allen qui s’empressa de masser la chair légèrement meurtrie par la poigne de titan.

_ T’as failli m’arracher la main, espèce de malade ! S’offusqua le plus jeune. Il prit un pas prudent en arrière quand le japonais se redressa, ses cheveux déliés lui tombant autour du visage en une masse informe.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? ! Cracha le plus vieux en dardant sur lui un regard mortel.

_ J’étais venu te réveiller, tu as vu l’heure ? Mais si c’est pour me faire estropier plus que je ne suis déjà, merci bien, je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt !

Kanda se figea un instant puis son regard alerte se posa sur son réveil digital. Il écarquilla les yeux et bondit hors de son lit, ses pieds nus frappant le parquet de sa chambre en un choc sourd cependant qu’il se ruait hors de la salle, bousculant Allen au passage. L’albinos l’entendit pousser un sifflement proche du crachat, s’étonnant de la similarité qu’avait le son avec ceux que poussait Timcanpy dans ses mauvais jours. Une flopée de jurons suivit presque instantanément et l’anglais sortit de la chambre, tenant toujours son poignet, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose. Kanda avait serré fort mais pas au point de le blesser. Presque pas, du moins, l’albinos sentait encore la force qu’il avait imprégnée au mouvement. Nul doute qu’il aurait pu lui briser le bras s’il l’avait voulu. Sale brute.

L’étudiant gagna le salon, s’écartant vivement du chemin d’un japonais furieux qui venait de balancer son gobelet de plastique vide dans la poubelle, courant désormais à la salle de bain. Allen soupira, désabusé, tirant les rideaux de la baie vitrée qu’il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d’avoir rabattus en rentrant. Peut-être Kanda, dans son accès de rage…

Comme s’il tenait particulièrement à prouver par A + B les dires mentaux de son colocataire, le japonais poussa une nouvelle gueulante à la sortie de sa douche éclair, ne trouvant visiblement pas ses clés de voiture.

_ Tu pourrais pas descendre la poubelle en passant ? Lui lança Allen en le voyant débouler, à peine peigné, dans le salon.

Kanda lui lança un regard meurtrier puis tourna les talons après avoir attrapé ses papiers et sa veste, courant hors de l’appartement. S’il se débrouillait bien, il aurait encore le temps d’arriver à l’heure à l’hôpital… en grillant la priorité au bout de la rue, c’était largement jouable. Deux minutes plus tard, le vieux moteur de la Deauville démarrait bruyamment et les pneus hurlaient à la mort en dérapant sur l’asphalte.

_ Si ça, c’est pas du départ précipité…

Allen secoua la tête, amusé malgré tout, avant de se rendre compte que son charmant colocataire n’avait pas eu le temps de descendre la fameuse poubelle qui dégueulait presque son contenu. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute de faire attention, mais l’albinos était un ventre sur pattes et les emballages de gâteaux et autres encas intempestifs finissaient immanquablement par prendre de la place.

_ Bon, ok, c’est peut-être ma faute sur ce coup-là.

Fronçant le nez à l’odeur désagréable qui s’échappait du sac plastique —il n’y avait pas que des paquets de biscuits secs, visiblement— le jeune homme entreprit de le sortir de son habillement d’inox pourtant parfaitement propre. Maniaque Kanda devait avoir encore frappé, étonnant qu’il n’ait pas réagit au contenu plutôt qu’au contenant. Le regard du littéraire accrocha par mégarde le fameux contenu alors qu’il tentait de refermer le sac bourré à craquer, s’attardant sur le gobelet que Kanda avait jeté à la va vite avant de partir travailler.

Pourquoi un simple bout de plastique blanc retint son attention à ce moment précis, il ne le sut jamais. Pourquoi le tira-t-il des ordures pour l’examiner d’un peu plus près, encore moins. Les traces qui en maculaient encore le fond malgré un passage sous l’eau, en revanche, lui tirèrent de dangereux frissons.

Il se souvint de la liste.

||₪||

Lenalee soupira, jetant un coup d’œil des plus blasés à l’écran de son ordinateur. Les doigts tendus au-dessus des touches, elle hésitait à taper ces quelques mots, prise d’un doute aussi subit que terrifiant. Il ne s’agissait pourtant pas de prendre l’angoissante décision de remplir un formulaire d’elle ne savait quelle école de journalisme, ou bien de renseigner un potentiel employeur quant à son cv ; seulement d’inscrire dans la barre prévue à cet effet, une adresse mail et un objet.

Des messages de ce type, ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois qu’elle en envoyait, encore moins à ce destinataire ci. L’habitude, elle l’avait, la conviction et la volonté, soudain, se faisaient gentiment la malle et la laissaient dans le désarroi le plus total. Cliquer ou ne pas cliquer, telle était la vaste question de sa soirée. La jeune fille se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, ses cheveux glissant sur ses épaules en une caresse apaisante. Son regard dériva sur le fatras qui trônait sur son bureau, mélange de produits de beauté et autres papiers en vrac, de cours et de vêtements froissés. Une affiche du prochain tournoi de volley pendouillait tristement au-dessus du meuble, à la hauteur de son visage, lui rappelant sans cesse que le début de la saison était pour bientôt. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier pareil évènement quand son frère le lui hurlait tous les jours avec joie, gueulant des encouragements dont elle commençait à se lasser ? Ce n’était pas de lui, dont elle voulait des paroles réconfortantes et un peu d’intérêt, mais d’un extravagant rouquin aux yeux verts.

Lenalee sourit, s’amusant de sa niaiserie alors qu’elle s’évoquait mentalement tout ce qui pouvait bien lui plaire chez Lavi. Mis de côté son côté coureur de jupons, le jeune homme avait bien des choses pour lui. Malgré son œil invalide qu’il dissimulait avec une classe certaine derrière un bandeau sans cesse différent —de mémoire, Lenalee ne l’avait jamais vu avec le même deux jours de suite, étalant une panoplie de tissu proprement faramineuse— le jeune Bookman avait tout pour plaire. Un visage agréable, une légère pointe d’accent qui subsistait encore de ses origines irlandaises, des cheveux qui faisaient nombre d’envieux et une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Bien que moins gentleman qu’Allen, Lavi avait, à sa manière, ses marques de tendresse et ses petites attentions. Il aurait été difficile de trouver meilleur ami que celui-ci, et là était tout le problème : Lenalee n’en voulait plus, d’un ami.

Mais rêver d’un amant, d’un compagnon dans une vie qu’elle s’imaginait maintenant à deux, cela semblait bien irréalisable. Lavi se qualifiait lui-même « d’homme libre » et plus le temps passait, plus la jeune Lee se rendait compte que c’était effectivement le cas. Si elle avait été plus patiente, peut-être aurait-elle attendu encore quelques années, pourquoi pas, en espérant que se tasse son caractère volage. Mais à ce stade, c’était comme demander la lune ; elle voulait que les choses changent, et tout de suite.

Ou du moins, le plus rapidement possible.

Lenalee n’était pas timide par nature. Mieux valait ne pas l’être lorsque l’on se retrouvait avec un frère ainé fou et prêt à tout pour attirer l’attention de la planète entière sur sa sœur cadette. Elle se souvenait encore de ce dramatique spectacle d’école où, après la fin de la représentation, Komui avait hurlé au scandale lorsqu’il avait compris qu’il n’y aurait pas de deuxième fois et qu’il ne pourrait donc pas filmer toute la scène sous un angle différent. Lenalee avait eu tellement honte qu’elle aurait aimé, à cette époque, se cacher dans un trou de souris et disparaitre pour de bon. Depuis, elle avait appris à relativiser à ce sujet et la cassette vidéo de ce dramatique évènement avait été rangée avec le reste dans le placard sacré de l’ainé des Lee, destiné uniquement pour sa jeune et glorieuse petite sœur.

Mais ce soir, elle angoissait. Terrifiée de commettre un impair regrettable tout en sachant le regretter si elle ne le commettait pas. Superbe paradoxe. Pendant quelques secondes, Lenalee fut tentée d’effacer l’entièreté de son mail et fermer définitivement son ordinateur. A quoi bon, puisque Lavi n’avait d’yeux que pour les pimbêches siliconées qui se faisaient une joie malsaine de trainer dans son sillage ? Lenalee n’avait pas leurs formes, et alors ? Etait-ce tout ce qui pouvait bien intéresser les hommes ? La grandeur d’âme, la gentillesse, le caractère, qu’en faisaient-ils ? Remisés au placard par quelques craintes misogynes, d’avoir devant eux une fille qui ne gloussait pas devant leur parodie de charme ? Elle regrettait parfois d’être tombée sous celui de Lavi plutôt qu’Allen. Le petit anglais avait beau présenter un physique un tantinet dérangeant, qu’on avait peine à apprécier au premier coup d’œil, il était d’une bonté exceptionnelle et un gentleman comme on en faisait malheureusement plus. Lui au moins aurait reconnu ses signes et ses sous-entendus silencieux, pas comme l’irlandais qui se bornait à faire la sourde oreille. Grand dieu, on ne pouvait décidément pas être si aveugle à tant de sollicitation, si ?!

La chinoise se prit le front d’une main, soufflant bruyamment de frustration. Ses élucubrations mentales ne l’aidaient pas le moins du monde et ne faisaient en aucun cas avancer son problème. Cliquer, ou ne pas cliquer, toujours la même et diabolique question. Devait-elle réellement le faire ? Après tout, la situation avait de quoi prêter à confusion ; elle s’apprêtait concrètement à envoyer un mail à Lavi pour… et bien pour _rien_.

Sur ce point de vue-là, Allen avait un avantage certain sur elle et sa correspondance muette avec son colocataire ; ils vivaient dans le même espace. Leurs échanges étaient d’une logique certaine, efficace, qui plus est, puisque leur situation dramatique avait fini par s’améliorer. Il était évident que la technique en elle-même était plus que salvatrice. Mais la mettre en place via un ordinateur était bien moins romantique que sur des petits morceaux de papier coloré et presque plus étrange. Lavi prendrait-il gout à cette correspondance superflue ? Cela les rapprochait-il  et ferait d’eux des complices un peu plus poussés que de simples « amis de toujours » ? Bon sang, elle l’espérait.

Cessant finalement de se torturer, Lenalee relut rapidement son message, ajouta quelques mots en conclusion et pressa fermement la touche enter. Pendant quelques secondes, elle regarda sans ciller la petite enveloppe clignoter puis sourit d’un air plus que satisfait.

||₪||

Lavi leva le nez de son ouvrage, dérouté, cherchant l’origine du « tzing » qui venait de retentir bruyamment dans sa chambre. Volets et rideaux tirés, il scruta la pénombre réconfortante où voltaient quelques grains de poussière dans la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet. D’une main lasse, il se frotta les yeux, sa peau sèche raclant contre sa paupière abimée. Son œil invalide le lança, comme pour le rappeler à l’ordre et il porta l’autre d’un air curieux sur son bureau, comprenant finalement que l’incongru bruit qui avait eu l’audace de l’interrompre dans sa lecture n’était autre que la messagerie de son ordinateur. Posé en équilibre plus que précaire sur une pile d’auteurs français, la machine laissa filtrer un doux ronronnement cotonneux en s’extirpant de sa veille. L’écran cligna vaguement avant de finalement s’allumer sur sa page d’accueil, quémandant un peu de l’attention de son possesseur pour entrer un mot de passe.

Lavi se leva lourdement, les membres raides d’être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Un coup d’œil sur l’horloge de gare qui trônait telle une déesse sur le mur en face de lui, lui apprit qu’il était bien tard et qu’il avait passé plusieurs heures le nez plongé dans son bouquin. Oh, l’ouvrage en lui-même n’était pas des plus passionnants mais l’irlandais avait en horreur le travail mal fait et les tâches inachevées ; il avait commencé l’ouvrage, la moindre des choses était de le terminer dans son intégralité. Fort heureusement, des quelques cinq cent pages qui le composaient, une vingtaine restaient seules survivantes à attendre de se faire gentiment dévorer.

Debout devant la machine, le rouquin hésita, perplexe. Rares étaient les fois où la bestiole était allumée ; contrairement à bon nombre de ses camarades, il n’avait que très peu d’affinités avec ce genre de technologie. Il ne rechignait pas à l’utiliser, il fallait rendre justice à cette charmante bête de fils et de plastique : on y trouvait de tout en un temps record. Peut-être était-ce le fait d’avoir été élevé par un grand-père libraire, qui lui avait donné cette passion dévorante ; toujours était-il que Lavi ne se servait de son ordinateur qu’en cas de force majeure. Et puisque que Yumi avait décidé qu’ils n’étaient pas fait l’un pour l’autre… peut-être était-ce Susan, petite française fraichement débarquée pour ses études de langues —et avec des yeux pareils, il était plus que prêt à lui donner des cours particuliers, histoire d’approfondir un peu la matière— qu’il avait rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt et avec qui il s’était tout de suite _extrêmement_ bien entendu…

Curieux, un peu impatient, Lavi se laissa choir sur sa chaise à haut dossier qui couina sous l’effort et entra rapidement son mot de passe. En quelques clics, il afficha la messagerie fautive de son interruption littéraire. Son œil se plissa lorsqu’il reconnut l’expéditeur —expéditrice, pour être plus précis, et ce n’était ni Susan, ni Yumi, pour sûr— puis le vert en pétilla doucement alors qu’il parcourait rapidement le contenu du mail. Il rit un peu, amusé, attendri peut être, un peu surpris pour tout avouer. Il ne s’était guère attendu à cela, Lenalee le contactait rarement pour des futilités comme la pluie et le beau temps.

Un furtif sourire aux lèvres, l’irlandais se fit une joie à peine dissimulée de lui répondre, craquant ses doigts en guise d’échauffement. Ce ne fut qu’une fois le mail presque entièrement rédigé, répondant à la jeune fille à mesure qu’il lisait le sien, qu’il fut pris d’un doute terrible. Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme ne sut que faire, aussi indécis que son premier rendez-vous galant avec sa petite voisine de palier, des années plus tôt.

Si Lenalee avait été confrontée à un problème de taille au moment de sa décision, Lavi affrontait lui aussi un ennemi colossal auquel il lui serait bien difficile de répondre honnêtement.

_— PS : Au fait, comment as-tu trouvé ma blanquette de veau ? J’ai fait un gâteau aux pruneaux pour demain. Passe une bonne soirée —_

Lavi ne dormit pas de la nuit.

||₪||

 

_ Eh bien… salement amoché celui-ci.

Link se contenta de renifler sèchement, les bras croisés sur le torse. A ses côtés, un agent de terrain, accroupit près d’un cadavre recouvert d’un drap blanc souillé de rouge dont il soulevait un coin. Emmitouflé dans un lourd manteau noir malgré la chaleur persistante, il grimaça légèrement à la vue de l’affligeant spectacle.

_ Ils y sont pas allés de main morte, dites-moi…

_ J’aurais amplement préféré qu’ils s’en abstiennent, figurez-vous, gronda Howard, agacé, en contemplant le corps supplicié qu’il devinait sous le tissu. C’est à peine s’il est réutilisable !

_ Vous connaissez les gars, M’sieur… quand vient l’heure d’une bonne Chasse…

_ Epargnez votre salive, je tiens à voir le responsable de cette intervention. Bon dieu, en cette période de l’année, c’est à peine s’ils sont capables de réagir, il n’y avait pas besoin de le mutiler de la sorte !

L’homme au sol approuva d’un léger grognement, laissant retomber le drap avant de lui-même se redresser. Link pianotait d’ores et déjà sur son téléphone portable, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété. Il était un professionnel, il dirigeait une équipe de professionnels qui étaient censés faire un travail propre et sans taches ! Alors pourquoi diable, à la moindre  occasion qu’ils avaient, ses collègues et subordonnés se donnaient le mot, non seulement pour agir de leur propre chef mais également pour dégueulasser un spécimen !? Il n’était déjà pas facile de les débusquer en temps normal, la moindre des choses était de prendre un minimum soin des cadavres, merde !

_ Passez-moi  Madarao ! Grinça-t-il dans son cellulaire maintenant plaqué contre son oreille. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avant d’être finalement en ligne avec son correspondant. Oui. Qui était en charge du centre ce soir, bon sang ?! Sokaro ?! Ça ne m’étonne pas ! Je m’en fous de savoir où il se trouve maintenant, tu me le ramènes, je le veux demain dans mon bureau.

D’un geste rageur, il rabattit le capot de l’engin avant même que son interlocuteur n’ait pu répondre et se tourna à nouveau vers l’agent qui contemplait la petite chambre autrefois proprette, sans doute, et désormais repeinte d’un sang pourpre et épais. L’entêtante fragrance de l’hémoglobine le prit à la gorge.

_ Il s’est débattu, visiblement, nota-t-il sans la moindre émotion.

_ Ils ont dû jouer avec, bien entendu, rétorqua vertement Howard en embrassant la pièce d’un coup d’œil rapide. Ces imbéciles. On a un nom ?

_ Pas encore, mais ça devrait pas tarder, j’ai des gars dessus. Et ils ne savent rien, bien entendu, précisa le deuxième en jetant un regard au blond comme pour confirmer un accord muet. L’inspecteur acquiesça, légèrement plus satisfait que deux secondes auparavant.

_ Bien.

_ C’était celui que vous cherchiez, M’sieur ?

_ Impossible à savoir pour le moment, il nous faudra les empreintes dentaires. Mais si vous voulez mon avis ; pour s’être donné tant de mal à cacher le cadavre du vieux, mon spécimen à moi est bien plus prudent que celui-ci.

_ Donc il y en a plusieurs dans le secteur.

_ Assurément. Et le mien court toujours dans la nature.

_‘Voilà qui promet une Chasse bien plus intéressante que les autres.’_

 


	10. Chapter 10

_ Les clients, Walker !

Le jeune homme sursauta vivement, lançant un regard dérouté et flou à la cantonade, la marque qu’avait imprimée sa paume contre son front laissant une trace rougeâtre sur sa peau.

Une jeune femme patientait au comptoir, un livre en main et sacoche sur l’épaule, un air ennuyé peint aux traits. Elle fronçait légèrement le nez derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, une mèche de cheveux châtains taquinant sa joue, échappée d’une queue de cheval bâclée qui lui tombait à moitié sur l’épaule. Allen rougit, embarrassé, refermant prestement l’ouvrage qu’il consultait pour se redresser vivement.

_ Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il en s’inclinant rapidement.

La fille émit un « hum » peu intéressé, lui tendant son achat qu’il s’empressa de scanner, emballant soigneusement le livre dans un sac de papier. La fille paya en le remerciant du bout des lèvres, réajustant machinalement sur ses oreilles le casque qu’elle avait pris soin d’ôter avant de passer en caisse et le salua. La porte se referma dans un tintement de clochette, laissant l’albinos encore vaguement gêné dans le silence retrouvé. Bookman lui cola une large claque à l’arrière du crâne.

_ Aïïïeuh !

_ Ça t’apprendra, bon à rien ! Délaisser les clients, heureusement pour toi que tu as une gueule d’ange qui plait à tout le monde, sans quoi, je t’aurais flanqué à la porte !

Allen le fixa pendant quelques secondes, se massant l’arrière de la tête de sa main gantée, espérant que le vieil homme plaisantait. Il était bien difficile de déterminer à quoi pouvait bien penser Bookman ; l’homme semblait ne plus montrer la moindre émotion, aussi bien positive que négative, depuis des années.

Le gérant grommela, passant près de son employé qui se réinstallait sur le haut tabouret du comptoir. La fille était restée un moment dans les rayonnages mais avait été la seule cliente de ce début d’après-midi, ce pourquoi Allen s’était plus ou moins autorisé un petit écart en prenant avec lui une pile de bouquins à consulter. Il n’avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver à ce point perdu dans sa lecture pour ne pas faire attention à l’adolescente. Discrète comme pas deux qui plus est, l’albinos ne l’avait pas entendue arriver jusqu’à lui. Pire encore, son visage lui semblait vaguement familier et il était persuadé qu’elle venait régulièrement à la boutique.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te passionnait à ce point-là ? Questionna le vieux Bookman en se hissant sur la petite estrade derrière le comptoir, attrapant l’ouvrage qu’Allen avait refermé à la va vite, écrasé sur le bois.

L’une des pages s’en était cornée et le libraire lui jeta un regard noir. L’albinos se recroquevilla d’instinct, ses bras montant naturellement pour protéger ses côtes et tenter de se croiser sur sa nuque. Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point ses réflexes de survie, mis en place lorsqu’il avait emménagé avec Cross —l’homme n’était pas violent par nature mais avait la main un peu lourde lorsqu’il avait un ou deux coups dans le nez— s’étaient également développés en présence de Kanda pour s’appliquer désormais à moult situations. Allen savait que Bookman ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal —quoique… vieux mais pas impuissant, il avait encore une sacrée poigne, le grand-père— et pourtant, il adoptait presque naturellement une posture défensive. Il devenait vraiment parano ces derniers temps.

Le vénérable lissa soigneusement la page abimée, grommelant, puis jeta un coup d’œil curieux à la couverture.

_ Le bestiaire fantastique moyenâgeux ? Vraiment, Walker ?

L’étudiant haussa les épaules, dépliant ses membres pour reprendre une attitude normale une fois certain qu’il n’écoperait pas d’une claque ou d’un coup de poing bien assené.

_ Pour le plaisir, biaisa-t-il en se grattant l’arrière du crâne. Il grimaça légèrement cependant que Bookman reposait l’ouvrage pour prendre ceux qu’il avait mis de côté.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique lorsqu’il vit les titres, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui semblait brusquement gêné, comme prit en flagrant délit.

_ J’ignorais que cela t’intéressait.

_ Ah. Disons que… j’avais envie de changer un peu ?

Bookman haussa les épaules, lui rendit son livre et repartit vers l’arrière-boutique. Il s’arrêta sur le seuil, le sermonnant d’un doigt noueux et accusateur.

_ Et que je ne t’y reprenne pas, gamin, à maltraiter mes clients !

 

||₪||

 

_ Al ! Fait gaffe !

                Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris, et son cheesecake ne dut la vie sauve qu’à l’intervention de Lavi. Ce dernier reposa tranquillement l’assiette sur la table, jetant un regard sceptique à son ami. Allen se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement las.

                _ Al, vieux, est-ce que ça va ? S’enquit gentiment le rouquin en reprenant le cours de sa lecture, un lourd volume en cyrillique dont il avait à traduire un passage pour son prochain examen de russe.

                _ Quoi ?

                Lavi soupira, fermant l’ouvrage tout en marquant la page, scrutant l’albinos qui lui faisait face, le regardant avec sa bouille de gamin perdu qui ne comprend pas la question que vient de lui poser la maitresse. Installés sur les tables extérieures de la cafétéria, les deux amis profitaient de leur après-midi de libre, qui pour réviser, qui pour se prendre un « petit goûter » qui avait bien failli terminer sur le dallage. Lenalee devait les rejoindre un peu plus tard, terminant son entrainement en vue du match qui devait se dérouler à la fin de la semaine. Ses séances de volley étaient de plus en plus intensives et la jeune fille s’y donnait volontiers à fond, trouvant dans la balle un bon exutoire à sa propre angoisse, rapport aux examens. Dernières semaines du mois, ils avaient encore quelques épreuves d’ici les prochains jours avant de raccrocher leur uniforme et partir un mois en vacances d’été. Conformément aux prédictions de la brune, Lavi avait totalement oublié la proposition qu’elle avait faite à la mi-mai et avait dû batailler ferme auprès de son grand-père pour partir avec ses amis et la famille Lee. Allen avait bien entendu donné son accord ; ayant effectivement une semaine de libre au beau milieu d’Aout, et tous devaient embarquer avec le grand frère hystérique pour camper chez une de leurs vieilles tantes. Allen y voyait là une excellente occasion de s’éloigner de Kanda, ce qui lui permettrait sans doute de réfléchir un peu plus posément à ce qu’il avait vu dans la poubelle au début de la semaine.

                Du moins, avait-il espéré pouvoir mettre de côté l’évènement pour y songer tranquillement mais force lui était d’admettre qu’il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de l’esprit. Et ce manque d’attention avait bien entendu été remarqué par l’œil acéré de son cher ami irlandais.

                _ T’es distrait en ce moment, nota inutilement ledit ami en fronçant légèrement le sourcil. Ce sont les examens qui te taraudent à ce point ?

                _ Ah ? Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Allen soupira, épuisé.

                Il dormait très peu ces derniers temps, obnubilé par ce que ses yeux avaient capté au fin fond de ce putain de gobelet. Il savait que ses suppositions étaient ridicules —bon dieu, il espérait en tout cas qu’elles le soient— et désespérait de se les sortir du crâne. Il n’en n’avait certainement pas soufflé mot à Kanda, craignant presque sa réponse alors qu’une fois de plus, il aurait pu tout aussi bien se fourvoyer.

                «  _Non. Cette fois ci, c’était bien trop gros pour ne pas être réel… »_

_ Al ?  Toujours avec moi ou bien faut que j’appelle la station Mir pour espérer avoir un contact efficace ?

L’albinos ne réagit pas immédiatement, tirant un soupir désabusé à son camarade. Il y avait bien des jours où Allen n’était effectivement pas bien réceptif mais là, ça virait au grotesque ! Lavi avait l’impression de s’adresser à un enfant de 5 ans dont l’attention se limitait à quelques minutes. Il agita la main devant le nez du plus jeune qui en était même venu à bouder son sixième dessert. Diantre, quelque chose d’horrible devait se tramer !

_ Lavi ? Questionna l’albinos d’un ton rêveur. Son regard argenté se perdait dans les légères bourrasques de l’été, emportant la poussière et l’odeur des cèdres qui poussaient, majestueux, au beau milieu de leur espace vert.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ Tu m’aimes ?

                Le rouquin bénit le fait de n’avoir rien avalé à ce moment-là, sans quoi Allen en serait actuellement couvert. Figé sur place, ahuri, l’irlandais se demanda vaguement si son ami était _sérieux_. Après tout, c’était parfaitement son droit… lui qui n’avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la gente féminine, voilà qui expliquerait bien des choses. Après, que le plus jeune fantasme sur lui, Lavi avouait sincèrement qu’il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Il referma le livre qu’il avait rouvert quelques secondes plus tôt ; ce n’était pas maintenant qu’il réviserait son russe. Bras croisés, regard rivé au petit anglais, il prit appui sur le dossier de sa chaise, se balançant légèrement d’avant en arrière, témoin de son malaise cependant qu’il cherchait ses mots.

_ C’est très flatteur, Al. Mais tu sais que je préfère les blondes à forte poitrine.

Le prendre à la rigolade, faire passer la pilule sur le ton de l’humour, Lavi ne voyait pas vraiment comment agir autrement pour le moment, la situation était bien trop nouvelle et inédite pour qu’il puisse s’en tirer sans dommages. Autant pour lui que pour l’albinos. Allen se tourna vers lui, lui balançant un regard de traviole, entre le scepticisme et l’agacement.

_ Lenalee n’est pas blonde, que je sache.

L’autre balaya l’argument d’un geste de la main, trop heureux de changer de sujet et de se rendre compte qu’il s’était totalement fourvoyé sur le sens de la précédente question. Pas plus mal, ceci dit, il n’aurait pas forcément été capable de gérer une crise de larmes de la part de gamin. Et bon dieu, perdre une amitié précieuse sur quelque chose d’aussi… _bête_. Non pas qu’il renierait son meilleur ami si ce dernier avait effectivement des sentiments pour lui, mais Lavi doutait qu’Allen aurait souhaité rester dans ses parages si d’aventure il s’était fait rejeter.

_ C’est l’exception qui confirme la règle.

Pourquoi nier l’évidence ? Lavi ne l’aurait jamais avoué ouvertement mais la cadette Lee était tout à fait à son gout. Si d’ordinaire, il ne se serait pas fait prier pour aller lui adresser quelques mots doux et conclure dans la foulée, il se trouvait curieusement démuni face à la jeune fille, un nœud au creux de l’estomac et le regard fuyant. Avancer en sa direction avait toujours un côté exaltant qu’il ne retrouvait chez aucune fille qu’il courtisait mais paradoxalement, se retrouver en sa présence et imaginer… un peu _plus_ , le mettait dans un profond malaise honteux. Ce pourquoi, à son grand désarroi, il n’y aurait probablement jamais de « un peu plus que ça ». Il était d’ailleurs fort peu probable que Lenalee soit intéressée par sa personne ; depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient… non, cela était aussi inconcevable qu’étrange.

Allen hocha lentement la tête, tout en se fichant quelque peu de ce dernier point. Depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour —ou plutôt, depuis le temps que Lenalee tournait autour de Lavi et que ce dernier fuyait comme le dernier des lâches— il avait fini par laisser tomber et arrêter de jouer les entremetteurs. Qu’ils se démerdent donc, il n’était pas conseiller matrimonial. Et présentement, il avait des problèmes autrement plus graves que leur vie affective déplorable. Pour l’heure, il estimait que la sienne était largement en jeu.

_ Non mais… sérieusement, Lavi. Tu tiens à moi, n’est-ce pas ?

Son ton presque suppliant le fit grincer des dents. Allen se faisait l’effet d’un gamin pleurnichard qui désirait ardemment se faire rassurer par son paternel. Mais il avait besoin d’être rassuré. Besoin qu’on lui dise clairement qu’il n’était pas fou, qu’il ne se faisait pas d’idées, qu’il avait sans doute mis le doigt sur quelque chose de monstrueux. D’improbable. Que quelqu’un le croit.

Lavi le scrutait désormais avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans l’œil, visiblement dérouté par ce comportement peu ordinaire. Allen se sentait presque mal, de lui faire peur ainsi. Mais il devait lui dire. Que quelqu’un au moins sache de quoi il en retournait vraiment… non, il ne l’avait pas rêvé, et bien à y réfléchir, tout se tenait. L’albinos se demandait même comment il avait pu être si aveugle au sujet de son colocataire.

_ Evidemment que je tiens à toi, mec, répliqua prudemment Lavi, ne cessant de l’observer, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que le jeune homme fonde en larmes ou pète tout simplement un câble. A ce stade, il préférait se montrer prévoyant. 

Le littéraire poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait en parler. Il pouvait lui exposer sa théorie, Lavi ne rirait pas de lui, n’est-ce pas ? Lavi tenait à lui, il le lui dirait, il le soutiendrait…

_ Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Enchaina Lavi sur un ton bizarrement faussé et tremblotant qui étonna Allen. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu… tu veux me dire que tout est fini entre nous, c’est ça ?!

La belle assurance du petit anglais se dégrada sensiblement, prenant finalement conscience que son ami se foutait gentiment mais surement de sa gueule. Ne voyait-il pas sa détresse, cet abruti de rouquin ? Ne comprenait-il pas que c’était une question de vie ou de mort ?!

_ T’es vraiment trop con, s’emporta Allen, laissant bruyamment reposer son front sur la table, faisant trembler ses baguettes de plastique dans son bentô vide. Lavi lui tapota gentiment l’épaule, souriant.

_ Allez, ça va, je te taquine, c’est tout.

_ Je suis mort de rire.

Un silence se posa, durant lequel Allen ne bougea pas, pesant mentalement le pour et le contre de continuer la conversation. Le roux avait repris son activité première, crayon en main pour espérer remplir correctement son pré-test, à rendre pour le lendemain. Lavi Bookman, où l’art de tout reporter à plus tard. Trop tard, dans la plupart des cas. Heureusement que sa mémoire extraordinaire lui permettait de sauver les meubles, voire même la maison entière, quand il se retrouvait face à sa feuille d’examen. Allen n’avait malheureusement pas cette chance et ses heures de révisions se soldait par de douloureuses migraines. Enfoiré de génie, tiens.

_ Lavi ? Reprit finalement le plus jeune, hésitant.

_ Hum ?

L’autre resta penché sur son ouvrage, concentré, peut-être pour fuir la conversation, Allen n’aurait su le dire. C’était bien sa veine, de tomber sur le seul jour de l’année où Lavi s’était décidé, par on ne savait quel miracle, à travailler sérieusement. L’albinos inspira profondément, décidé à se jeter à l’eau. Et tant pis pour le reste, il avait besoin de le dire, besoin d’en parler avant que cette horrible incertitude ne l’emporte et le dévore.

_ Lavi. Je crois que mon colocataire est un vampire.

Une bombe. Larguée au beau milieu de cette terrasse ensoleillée  par une belle après-midi d’été. Le ciel était dégagé, le vent chaud, le piaillement des oiseaux, les rires des étudiants, les beuglements des sportifs qui couraient autour du stade tout juste derrière leur réfectoire... Puis Lavi explosa. Il s’écroula littéralement sur la table, secoué d’un fou rire qui le faisait presque convulser, essayant désespérément de ne pas attirer l’attention de leurs quelques voisins, presque terrifiés de sa brusque crise d’hilarité. Allen regarda son ami cheminer lentement vers la mort par suffocation, consterné.

Il s’était attendu à ce genre de réaction, bien entendu, mais pas à ce point-là ! Le littéraire, le fixa, dépité, les épaules et la tête basses, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire. Il ne se sentait pas plus soulagé d’avoir vidé son sac, avec Lavi qui se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Bien au contraire, le malaise qui persistait depuis le début de la semaine venait de prendre plus d’ampleur, lui nouant les tripes.

_ Wah-ah-ah-ah ! E-norme ! Oooh, mec, elle était tellement bien trouvée celle-ci ! Buahahahaha !

Allen sentit le désespoir le gagner.

_ Lavi, merde, je déconne pas ! J’en suis certain, putain ! Il est pas net !

_ Ouh ouh ouh, un vampire ! J’vais pas m’en remettre !

Allen souffla violemment par le nez, repoussant sèchement sa chaise d’un geste rageur qui ne surprit même pas l’irlandais, trop occupé à essayer de récupérer de son fou-rire. Une chose qui ne paraissait guère concluante d’ailleurs, puisqu’il était toujours plié en deux, à se tenir le ventre. L’anglais sentit stupidement les larmes bruler ses paupières. Il était à bout, vraiment, pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ! Il savait qu’il était stupide, il le savait bon dieu ! Les vampires, ça n’existait pas ! Mais si… si… avait-il besoin de se moquer de la sorte ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui faire confiance, pour une fois ? Le croire, juste un peu, puis finalement lui affirmer que tout allait bien, qu’il n’était pas fou, qu’il n’inventait rien…

_ Tu fais chier, je suis sérieux ! Y avait un verre avec du sang dans le fond ! Je l’ai trouvé en vidant la poubelle, il cherchait à s’en débarrasser !

_ Mais oui, mais oui.

Lavi essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, reniflant bruyamment tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Dieu, que c’était bon, cela faisait des siècles qu’il n’avait ri d’aussi bon cœur. Béni soit ce petit anglais à l’imagination trop fertile !

En redressant la tête pour croiser le visage de son ami, cependant, l’irlandais se rendit compte que le plus jeune ne plaisantait peut-être pas tant que ça. Il resta bête devant les immenses yeux argentés qui brillaient un peu trop à son gout et ses joues gonflées par la colère.

«  _Ok, j’ai peut-être un peu abusé, là… »_

_ Al… sa voix résonnait d’accents dubitatifs, essayant encore de trancher entre le jeu et la réalité. Mais l’autre semblait bien assuré de ses paroles… Al, tu crois vraiment… sans rire, comment tu veux que ton colocataire soit un vampire ? C’est impossible.

_ Moi aussi, j’aimerais que ce soit « impossible » comme tu dis, mais je suis sûr du contraire ! Je veux dire, je ne l’ai pas imaginé ce sang, quand même !

_ Les verres de plastique présentent souvent des défauts de fabrication au niveau de leur coloration… ce n’était peut-être qu’un simple dépôt.

_ Ça n’avait rien d’un simple dépôt, Lavi, crois-moi.

L’ainé soupira, se massant le front, le coude planté dans le métal de la table. Il sentait poindre un début de migraine, renforcée par cette conversation qui, il le savait, ne mènerait à rien. Allen lui faisait peur, brusquement. Qu’avait-il ? Lui si calme et rationnel, comment pouvait-il subitement déblatérer de telles inepties ?

_ Comment peux-tu à en arriver à une conclusion pareille, Allen, c’est complètement fou. Les vampires n’existent que dans les contes pour enfants.

L’anglais frissonna. Son ami n’utilisait que rarement son prénom, lui préférant son diminutif et autres petits surnoms ridicules qui visaient à le mettre gentiment mal à l’aise lorsqu’ils étaient accompagnés. Au fond de lui, il savait qu’il n’obtiendrait pas ce qu’il voulait. Que Lavi ne le suivrait pas sur ce sentier et qu’il le laisserait là en le traitant sans doute de menteur ou d’illuminé. Malgré cette angoissante certitude de se voir rejeter au visage tous ses résultats, le jeune littéraire inspira brièvement, ouvrant une bouche tremblotante.

_ J’en suis sûr, Lavi. Je le sais. Je veux dire… il hésita puis se lança, sa voix augmentant de quelques octaves à mesure qu’il progressait dans son exposé. Il y a le verre, sa brûlure qui a subitement guérie, il bosse de nuit, je ne sais _jamais_ ce qu’il fait de ses journées… y a pas un rayon de soleil qui passe dans sa chambre ! Et il se débrouille _toujours_ pour revenir à l’aube ! Et putain de merde, cette saloperie de blessure s’est résorbée en quelques jours !

Allen s’était levé dans son emportement, manquant d’en renverser la table. Lavi fronça les sourcils et avec une voix basse et calme, lui enjoignit de se rassoir. Maintenant, il était clairement inquiet. L’étudiant semblait croire dur comme fer à son délire, malgré les preuves évidentes que les vampires n’étaient que des chimères enfermées dans les livres d’histoire et les romans à l’eau de rose qui faisaient tant fureur auprès des midinettes. Depuis quelques temps, le roux ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu’il s’était fait du souci pour son jeune ami. Le littéraire paraissait fatigué, fébrile et sans cesse sur ses gardes, sursautant au moindre bruit, se retournant continuellement comme s’il craignait d’être traqué par on ne savait qui. Lavi craignait maintenant de comprendre que ce qu’il avait naïvement mis sur le compte du stress des examens était peut-être plus profond et malsain que cela.

_ Allen… il est seulement renfermé, c’est dans son caractère. Peut-être qu’il te cache des choses parce qu’il n’est pas à l’aise pour s’exprimer, voilà tout. Et puis, cette fameuse brûlure… elle ne devait pas être si importante que cela, non ? Il n’est même pas allé à l’hôpital.

_ Parce qu’il a refusé ! Et pourquoi à ton avis, hein ? Parce qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il se ferait piéger, voilà pourquoi !

_ Piégé par qui ? Et rappelle moi où il travaille déjà ?

_ Dans un hô— le jeune Walker ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase lorsqu’il se rendit compte que son argument tombait à l’eau de lui-même.

Assis le dos bien droit, il serra dents et poings à s’en faire mal tandis que son camarade le regardait, concerné. Non, c’était trop humiliant. Passer pour un fou à ses yeux… mais il n’était pas fou, grands dieux ! Il ne l’avait pas rêvée, cette blessure ! Pas plus que le sang pas encore coagulé au fond du verre de plastique, ou encore toutes ces coïncidences qui s’accumulaient…

_ On le voit dans un miroir ?

La question prit tellement Allen au dépourvu qu’il ne sut que répondre sur le moment. Il releva la tête vers Lavi qui le toisait sérieusement, les mains croisées au niveau du menton.

_ Qu—quoi ?

_ Je te demandais, reprit lentement l’ainé, scrutant chaque réaction de son ami. Si l’on pouvait distinguer son reflet dans un miroir. Tu me dis que c’est un vampire, et bien allons-y, vérifions : est-ce qu’il se voit dans un miroir ou pas ?

Le littéraire ne fut pas dupe. Ces questions, Lavi ne s’intéressait pas le moins du monde à elles : il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre point par point qu’il avait parfaitement tort, qu’il était ridicule et avait sérieusement besoin de soins psychiatriques. Les dents serrées, Allen répliqua, acerbe.

_ Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ?! Je ne vais pas avec lui dans la salle de bain !

«  _Mais tu dessines des exorcismes avec la buée sur le miroir par contre. »_

L’albinos manqua éclater d’un rire hystérique.

_ Il a de grandes canines ? Poursuivit le futur archiviste, implacable. Il dort dans un cercueil ? Il peut hypnotiser les gens ?

_ Non…

_ Tu l’as déjà vu revenir couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds ? Ou se transformer en chauve-souris ? Il peut voler, se rendre invisible ? Il peut rentrer dans une pièce sans y avoir été invité ?

_ …

Allen ne répondit rien cependant que son ami démontait pièce par pièce sa belle théorie à grands coups de logique. Mais ne comprenait-il pas que rien n’ici n’était logique ? Même Kanda n’agissait pas en bon vampire qu’il était.

Le rouquin secoua doucement la tête et reprit d’un ton parfaitement calme, un rien infantilisant, comme si son ami se trouvait être particulièrement ralenti. Pour tout dire Lavi commençait sérieusement à donner raison au point de vue de Lenalee quand elle affirmait que les lectures fantaisistes du jeune anglais ne lui faisaient pas que du bien. Il connaissait un peu l’histoire du gamin –pour avoir fouiné, il devait l’avouer. Mais on n’empêche pas un Bookman de fouiner, c’est dans sa nature profonde, il ne faisait qu’obéir aux gènes— et savait que de tels traumatismes laissaient forcément des séquelles, autant d’un point de vue physique que psychique. Enfant délaissé à cause de son bras difforme, puis adopté par un couple sympathique et aimant qui avaient finalement eux aussi péri tragiquement… il y avait de quoi en retourner un homme. Non pas qu’Allen était dérangé, mais Lavi le soupçonnait, sous l’effet du stress, de devenir un tantinet paranoïaque. Voire totalement irrationnel. L’irlandais pouvait comprendre qu’il n’appréciât pas plus que cela son colocataire. Mais de là à lui chercher des origines maléfiques parce qu’il était _un peu_ taciturne et renfermé… c’était se montrer bien excessif.

_ Ecoute, Allen, commença doucement le rouquin. Il n’en fallut pas plus à l’albinos pour comprendre qu’il avait perdu son unique chance de se trouver un allié. Pas comme s’il avait pu espérer que le borgne se joigne à lui, c’était bien trop fou pour que l’on puisse y croire.

_ Ça va, laisse tomber, cracha le plus jeune en faisant mine de se lever. Lavi le retint par le bras, les sourcils froncés. Non, hors de question de le laisser repartir dans cet état, pas après la crise qu’il venait de se taper à la terrasse de la cafétéria.

_ Reste assis. Mec, je t’adore, tu sais ça, et en tant qu’ami, je me dois de te faire remarquer que tu es plus qu’à cran en ce moment. Il ne se démonta pas sous le regard pourtant furieux du jeune homme. Je dis ça pour toi, vieux. Tu es en train de nous faire une dépression, là. Kanda ? Un vampire ? Franchement, Allen…

Lui faire gentiment comprendre qu’il avait été trop loin, le rassurer par sa présence et lui réitérer son soutien en l’invitant à se détendre, c’était bien la seule chose que Lavi pouvait faire. Allen resta un moment immobile, les muscles bandés sous la poigne de son ami puis il finit par se détendre. Le visage baissé vers la table et caché de ses mèches blanches, ses épaules se relâchèrent et il poussa un profond soupir désabusé.

_ Si jamais tu veux venir décompresser à la maison, la porte est ouverte, tu sais.

Lavi rechignait vraiment à le laisser seul désormais et aurait adoré pouvoir contacter Kanda pour avoir, d’une, une petite discussion sérieuse avec lui —il était clair qu’il n’était pas non plus blanc comme neige pour que le plus jeune réagisse ainsi— et ensuite, pour lui demander de garder un œil sur l’albinos. Non pas qu’il aurait pu faire quoique ce soit d’irréfléchi mais… on est jamais trop prudent.

_ Non. Ça va aller.

La voix d’Allen fut sèche et craquelée. Plus jeune, elle aurait sans doute annoncé une de ses rares crises de larmes. Maintenant, elle paraissait ne même pas lui appartenir, vieille et fatiguée, emprunte d’une étrange désolation résignée. Il se demanda même pourquoi il avait ouvert la bouche en premier lieu, pourquoi il avait vainement espéré que quelqu’un le croirait. Lui-même avait du mal à s’y faire, alors les autres…

L’adolescent releva la tête, un sourire un rien crispé sur les traits. Il rit doucement, mal à l’aise, sa main droite fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Tant pis. Tant pis pour lui, ou pour eux, il n’en savait rien. Il se contenterait de leur faire oublier ce désastreux passage de leurs vies.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Lavi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m’a pris.

_ Pas grave, vieux. L’ainé secoua la main d’un geste amusé. Je suis sorti avec des nanas bien plus dérangées que toi. Ceci dit, un peu de bizarrerie dans la vie, je dois t’avouer que ça pimente rapidement le-

_ Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Allen poussa un profond soupir et jeta un coup d’œil à son portable avant de se lever et ramasser ses affaires. Lavi le suivait encore du regard et à nouveau, il se força à sourire. Le rassurer, désormais, c’était bien tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Sourire, nier, prétexter que ce n’était rien et oublier. Ne plus jamais en reparler.

_ T’inquiètes, je vais bien. Tu dois avoir raison, ces examens, ça me retourne l’esprit.

_ Hum. Evite d’en parler à Lenalee, le prévint Bookman Jr. encore une fois, reprenant le livre qu’il avait délaissé. Elle, elle risque de flipper un max. Tu rentres ?

_ Ouais. Rentrer, oui bien sûr, que pouvait-il faire d’autre maintenant ? Je vais aller m’excuser auprès de Kanda, aussi. Je n’ai pas été réglo, par rapport à lui.

Un éclat surpris passa dans le vert de l’œil de Lavi, qui se fendit rapidement d’un sourire malicieux, retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle. Malgré la colère et le désespoir qui tournaient en lui, Allen se prit à ne pas avoir le moins du monde confiance en ce sourire rayonnant. Pour ainsi dire, il anticipait presque l’absurdité qui n’allait pas tarder à sortir de la bouche du rouquin.

_ Eh bien, voilà qui va grandement améliorer vos relations, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Ferme là, espèce de sale lapin abruti.

Roide, le littéraire tourna sèchement les talons, les joues légèrement rouges de honte. Il se moquait, encore ! Agitant la main par-dessus son épaule, le jeune homme quitta rapidement l’espace couvert pour traverser le campus le plus vite possible. Il croisa quelques étudiants de sa promotion qu’il salua d’un sourire poli. Si l’expression était radieuse et ne laissait en aucun cas soupçonner de la crise qu’il venait d’essuyer, le rictus sous le masque était des plus laids. Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne s’y était pas attendu… quelque part cependant, il avait espéré une autre réaction que celle-ci… et qu’on ne vienne pas le rabaisser à coup de dépression inexistante. Et non, bordel de merde, il n’était pas parano !

Serrant les poings alors qu’il quittait le campus, Allen se décida. Tant pis s’il s’agissait de la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, il devait la tenter avant qu’elle ne le rende complètement fou. Bien que perdue au fin fond d’une poubelle près d’un parc pour enfants, l’albinos sentait presque le poids brûlant de sa vieille liste dans le creux de sa paume crispée.

«  _Si tu ne me revois pas demain, Lavi, tu t’en mordras sans doute les doigts. »_

 

||₪||

 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Allen fut passablement satisfait que son professeur de musique se soit, une fois encore, étalée dans les escaliers en début de matinée. Si d’ordinaire, il plaignait royalement la maladroite Miranda, allant même jusqu’à lui rendre visite à l’infirmerie pour s’enquérir de son état —un comportement qui lui avait valu quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part de certains de ses camarades, notamment le gros et abruti Chaoji Han— aujourd’hui, il se réjouissait de sa chute. Miranda Lotto avait donné de sa personne et lui avait rendu sans le savoir une fière chandelle en le libérant ainsi des quelques cours optionnels qui devaient avoir lieu en fin de journée malgré les examens et leurs emplois du temps fort peu pratique. Autre signe du destin, il n’avait pas croisé Lenalee en passant devant le gymnase ; la jeune fille n’aurait pas manqué de l’attraper par le bras pour le forcer à passer le reste de l’après-midi tous ensemble afin de réviser —ce qui avait d’ailleurs été plus ou moins prévu avant qu’il ne quitte brusquement Lavi— ou bien quelques-unes de ses coéquipières qui auraient été plus que ravies de l’apercevoir. Allen s’étonnait toujours du pouvoir qu’avait le piano sur les esprits, particulièrement féminins. En quelques notes et aussi grotesque que cela puisse paraitre, elles tombaient comme des mouches, chantant ses louanges et le suppliant pour un autre morceau. Si certains auraient été plus que flattés de l’attention, cela n’avait toujours fait que le mettre mal à l’aise. Il y avait quelques regards affamés parmi ces joueuses de volley et il n’était pas vraiment d’avis de vouloir les rencontrer de sitôt. Pas tout seul, en tout cas. Et les plus frêles n’étaient pas forcément les plus innocentes… Lou-Fa était loin d’être la dernière à se pâmer d’admiration pour sa personne et bon sang, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir quelles pensées traversaient son esprit dans ces moments-là.

Cheminant rapidement le long des trottoirs brulants, Allen secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées parasites qui ne feraient qu’entraver sa glorieuse mission. Ce soir, il ne réviserait pas en cassant une graine, comme il le faisait d’habitude. Ce soir, il ne se coucherait pas sereinement en grognant au retour bruyant de son colocataire. Rien de tout cela. Ce soir, il mettrait un plan, son plan, à exécution.

Oh, il n’agissait pas sur un bête coup de tête, loin de là : depuis une semaine qu’il amassait des preuves pour son petit projet et préparait une contrattaque, il était grand temps de la mener à bien. D’un pas décidé, jetant sans cesse des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule comme s’il craignait qu’on ne le suive, Allen gagna le supermarché le plus proche, faisant mentalement la liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Au milieu du rayon bricolage, il s’arrêta subitement, le cœur étreint d’un doute. Avançait-il sur la bonne voie ? N’était-ce pas trop précipité ? Ce genre d’adversaire n’était pas à prendre à la légère et il ne pourrait se permettre de faire la moindre erreur de parcours. Sans quoi, il n’était pas certain de pouvoir réitérer l’expérience plus d’une fois dans sa vie écourtée. S’ébrouant, l’albinos se tira de ses pensées confuses, soufflant un coup avant de relever le nez vers les articles sous ses yeux. Il n’avait que trop attendu déjà, trop hésité à séparer le vrai du faux, à bêtement tâtonner dans le noir. Qui sait combien d’innocents avaient péri, seuls dans un coin, alors qu’un japonais aux longues canines se jetaient sur eux pour les vider de leur substance ? Non, il ne pouvait permettre à l’incertitude de gouverner ses gestes. Il se devait d’être fort, assuré, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Quelque part dans un coin de son esprit pourtant, les mots de Lavi résonnèrent, moqueurs et empreints de bon sens. L’appelant à l’écouter, à le convaincre de renoncer à son projet et laisser derrière lui cette folie irrationnelle. Mais la logique n’était plus de mise ici, ils avaient affaire à des forces dépassant clairement leur entendement de simples mortels.  Et Allen semblait être le seul à s’en rendre compte. Le seul à pouvoir agir pour sauver la veuve et l’orphelin et les préserver ainsi de futurs massacres sanglants.

L’anglais ressortit du magasin une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec l’attirail du chasseur de vampire du dimanche dans son pochon en plastique. Béni soit Bookman, qui ne posait jamais de questions trop intrusives sur ses lectures. Le vieil homme l’avait certes surpris à fouiller un peu dans les étagères en espérant trouver son bonheur en termes de créatures démoniaques et nocturnes, mais n’avait fait aucune remarque, fort heureusement, sans quoi Allen aurait été bien en peine de lui expliquer la raison de son soudain engouement pour les fables folkloriques. Et l’albinos avait pu constater que les légendes à ce sujet, bien que vastes et nombreuses, offraient souvent au lecteur, bien peu de solutions ou d’alternatives pour se débarrasser de tels monstres.

Mais il était déterminé à aller jusqu’au bout, et à vaincre, par la même occasion. Kanda ferait sa dernière sortie ce soir ; au petit matin, il ne serait plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Et si jamais il se trompait… tant mieux, dans un sens, cela voudrait dire que Yû était parfaitement innocent et que lui avait seulement cédé au stress des examens. Rien de grave, donc. Une petite rouste sans doute, lui faisant comprendre qu’il avait eu tort de monter de telles affabulations contre Kanda, mais il s’en tirerait relativement bien. Et pourtant, dissimulée dans un recoin de son âme, une part de lui-même se surprenait à vouloir que toute cette histoire soit vraie. Que Kanda soit un vampire, un vrai. L’enfant en Allen en était presque ravi, de découvrir que les monstres sous son lit n’étaient peut-être pas si imaginaires que ça et qu’il avait toujours eu raison d’avoir peur du noir.

Et que faire, si d’aventure il s’avérait qu’il avait raison ? Si le japonais était bien ce que l’albinos prétendait qu’il était ? Aurait-il la force de le vaincre ? Le héros solitaire que personne ne comprendrait, que personne ne viendrait aider dans son dangereux périple… Qu’à cela ne tienne, Allen se débarrasserait de lui, seul, puisqu’il le fallait, mais il honorerait son contrat muet avec lui-même. Peut-être gagnerait-il une place de choix au paradis quand viendrait son heure ? Après tout, le tout puissant devait bien remercier ses fiers soldats défenseurs de l’humanité…

De retour à l’appartement, l’étudiant prit grand soin de dissimuler ses affaires dans sa chambre, à l’abri de son colocataire. Avec minutie, il prépara le matériel qui lui semblait indispensable, déballant sur le lit les quelques accessoires qu’il avait amassé, assemblant les armes rudimentaires dont il aurait besoin pour la suite. Tim donna un coup de patte dans le sac de plastique qui abritait des gousses d’ail fraiches, se faisant sermonner par son maitre.

D’un regard, le littéraire embrassa le salon plongé dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés aux fenêtres. Trop de choses qu’il voyait désormais d’un œil neuf, se demandant encore comment il avait fait pour passer à côté de tant d’indices. Si le doute l’habitait encore, il le fuit résolument, son air dérouté faisant place à une expression déterminée. Rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Il s’équipa.

_« Tonight is the night »_

||₪||

 

Lenalee frappa dans le ballon. Fort. Très fort. A tel point que son adversaire en face préféra se rouler en boule et le prendre sur l’épaule plutôt que d’y voir passer son nez. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de douiller sévère et de pousser un glapissement étranglé. Le ballon heurta le mur avec encore une certaine force et roula hors du terrain le plus sagement du monde. S’il avait été vivant, dieu sait qu’il aurait été fier de son coup.

_ Vas-y mollo ! S’écria la jeune Lou-Fa en jetant un coup d’œil craintif derrière le rempart de ses bras, hésitant à abaisser ses défenses de peur de se recevoir une deuxième salve assassine.

Lenalee leva la main en guise d’excuse, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Elle demanda poliment si sa camarade allait bien, assura qu’elle allait faire attention et reprit sa position sous le regard attentif, émerveillé voire même carrément effrayé de ses coéquipières. Lenalee avait toujours été un pilier, une meneuse de jeu et ses frappes étaient réputées pour être particulièrement vives, précises et meurtrières. Le volley avait toujours été pour elle un excellent exutoire. Si sa superbe paire de jambes —il fallait dire ce qui était ; elle avait de magnifiques cuisses et le savait parfaitement— l’aurait davantage destinée à un sport plus soutenu, tel que l’athlétisme, la course de fond ou encore le saut en hauteur, rien ne pouvait remplacer à ses yeux le bonheur suprême que de taper de toutes ses forces dans une balle présumée innocente.

La brune avait débuté le volley au collège, s’acharnant sur les ballons qu’on lui envoyait en imaginant qu’il s’agissait là de la tête de son frère. Qu’on lui pardonne ce fantasme barbare, elle aimait profondément son ainé, là n’était pas le problème ; seulement, il y avait des limites certaines à la tolérance et en tant qu’adolescente, Lenalee avait vu les siennes diminuer plus que rapidement. Komui avait toujours été invivable sur de nombreux points de vue, mais l’on s’accommodait rapidement de ses agaçantes manies —dans son cas du moins, elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix— et l’on finissait immanquablement par composer avec ses excentricités. Attentif, surprotecteur, il couvait Lenalee tel le poussin qu’elle ne voulait plus être et si dans ses jeunes années, cette attention plus que fraternelle était attendrissante autant que plaisante, il fallait désormais à la jeune fille un minimum d’espace vital. Et cet espace, à défaut de pouvoir le concevoir chez elle, où chaque parcelle de leur pavillon était susceptible d’être étroitement mise sous surveillance, elle l’avait déniché dans la pratique d’un sport puissant, instinctif et ô combien jubilatoire.

Ce soir, elle se défoulait encore, sous le couvert de ses sourires épanouis et ses yeux brillants. Si le masque de sa bonne humeur était resplendissant, présentant une finition parfaite dans les moindres détails de ses traits sereins, l’envers du miroir était bien plus sombre et troublé. Comme en témoignait ses lancés, bien plus vindicatifs que d’ordinaire. Lenalee était certes connue pour sa force et son tempérament explosif dès lors qu’on lui calait une balle entre les mains et un filet sous le nez, mais elle n’était pas non plus jugée sur le terrain comme étant une dangereuse psychopathe. A l’heure actuelle, la jeune fille songeait cependant qu’elle aurait pu sans trop de problème réduire à néant toutes ses collègues de jeu.

La chinoise secoua la tête, une mèche échappée à son chignon venant caresser le bout de son nez. D’un geste vif, elle repoussa l’importune et se concentra à nouveau sur leur entrainement, sentant dans ses muscles se diffuser le bien être que lui procurait l’adrénaline, indéniablement entaché par un énervement plus que conséquent.

Lorsque Lou-Fa esquiva de justesse un ballon traitre qui filait _un peu trop rapidement_ vers sa tête —et pourtant, elle n’avait rien contre la petite bigleuse qui était adorable et jouait très bien— Lenalee songea qu’il était grand temps pour elle d’arrêter les frais. S’esquivant aux vestiaires, elle ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, s’excusant encore une fois auprès de ses camarades avant de filer au dehors sans prendre la peine de se doucher. Qu’à cela ne tienne, il n’y avait de la faculté à chez elle, qu’une dizaine de minutes en bus et vu l’heure tardive à laquelle elle quittait les lieux, elle ne risquait guère d’importuner les autres usagers.

Son sac sur l’épaule, une serviette éponge autour du cou, plus par flemme de la ranger qu’autre chose, Lenalee gagna l’arrêt de bus le plus proche, ses mains farfouillant dans les poches de son short pour y pécher son téléphone portable. Elle consulta l’heure, leva le nez à la brise légère qu’apporta le crépuscule d’été et ferma brièvement les yeux. Bien qu’ayant terminé son entrainement et sortie à l’air libre, Lenalee était loin de trouver l’apaisement que lui apportaient d’ordinaire ses séances de sport. Elle ne se faisait guère de souci pour la compétition qui aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine prochaine, pour clôturer la cession d’examens d’été ; elle avait confiance en ses capacités et celles de son équipe. Ce qui la gardait si fébrile était la réaction, une fois encore, d’un certain rouquin de sa connaissance.

A cette simple pensée, évocation, que disait-elle ? effleurement de conscience, Lenalee sentit pulser en elle un début de colère et une irritation sans bornes. La cause en était bien simple : à la sortie de son entrainement de l’après-midi, quelques heures plus tôt maintenant, la jeune fille avait rejoint ses camarades à la terrasse dans l’optique de faire une cession de révision. Quoi de mieux qu’agiter sa matière grise une fois les calories éliminées par les bienfaits d’un bon petit match amical ? Une urgence et une excuse pitoyable, visiblement, puisque c’était ce que Lavi lui avait servi sur un plateau d’argent lorsqu’elle avait laissé tomber son sac près de la chaise de fer blanc. Allen était déjà parti depuis un moment, lui avait-il expliqué, vaguement mal à l’aise, prétextant la fameuse urgence dont elle devait avouer, elle n’avait cure. Si l’absence du jeune anglais lui restait quelque peu en travers de la gorge —il aurait pu prévenir, tout de même !— Lenalee avait rapidement vu qu’elle pourrait tirer cette situation à son avantage. A défaut de réviser en trio, ils le feraient en tête à tête et quelque part, ce n’était pas plus mal. Lenalee avait donc mentalement remercié Allen pour son odieuse désertion et avait commencé à déballer ses petites affaires. Lavi l’avait regardée faire sans rien dire et soudain, sur la table était apparu l’objet de tous ses récents cauchemars.

Lenalee y avait passé une grande partie de la soirée, la veille, et devait avouer qu’elle n’était pas peu fière du résultat. Une robe parfaite, un parfum exquis, son gâteau aux pruneaux reposait sagement sur un lit d’essuie-tout au fond d’un Tupperware rectangulaire bleu turquoise. La couleur du couvercle se mariait bien avec celle de la pâtisserie, selon la jeune fille qui, ravie, en avait immédiatement proposé une part à Lavi.

Et par quelque procédé miraculeux, l’irlandais c’était soudain retrouvé à devoir se préparer pour un exposé bidon sur la gestation des saumons de Norvège.

Le jeune homme avait rassemblé ses affaires à la va vite, fourré son lourd volume de cyrillique dans son sac et s’était carapaté sans plus demander son reste, lui lançant une série d’excuses tout en s’éloignant. Il l’avait plantée là, seule à la terrasse de la cafétéria, avec des cours qu’elle n’avait plus le moins du monde envie de réviser et un gâteau aux pruneaux qui faisait bien triste mine dans son emballage turquoise. Lenalee avait été si choquée qu’elle n’avait pas été en mesure de réagir pendant la trentaine de secondes qui avaient suivi la fuite du borgne. Si une personne avisée aurait rapidement fait les conjectures entre le départ précipité de Lavi et l’arrivée tout aussi soudaine de la pâtisserie sur la table, en tirant les conclusions adéquates, Lenalee eut le malheur de se retourner pour invectiver son ami. Et le découvrir en train de filer —et pour une fois, purement par hasard— en direction d’une blondinette à lunettes et belle paire de miches. Ainsi, elle n’en conclu pas une seule seconde que sa cuisine déplorable avait incité le roux à prendre la poudre d’escampette avant de finir lui aussi à l’hôpital, mais garda à l’esprit qu’il avait tracé sa route pour une nouvelle poitrine blonde. Figée sur place, la cadette Lee l’avait un moment suivi du regard avant de se lever brutalement, outrée autant que dégoutée de son attitude. Ses affaires jetées dans le sac, elle avait un instant hésité à faire de même du gâteau avant de le caler soigneusement entre ses cours, décidant que son frère lui, au moins, aurait la gentillesse et la décence de le gouter et lui dire ce qu’il en pensait.

Lavi était un tel abruti. Lui inventer des histoires pour filer à l’anglaise avec une midinette aux yeux de braise, voilà qui était tout à fait son style. S’il avait l’habitude de ne pas s’en cacher des masses, jamais encore il ne lui avait joué pareille scène et Lenalee l’avait très, très mal pris. D’un coup de pied rageur, elle envoya voler au loin une canette de soda qui trainait là, la regardant heurter le trottoir d’en face avec une fascination presque malsaine. En cet instant, elle s’imagina très facilement la tête de Lavi à la place de ce malheureux bout de métal et fut presque tentée de traverser la rue pour l’écraser sauvagement du talon.

Laissant là ses pulsions meurtrières, Lenalee consulta son portable, tapa un rapide message à son frère pour le sommer impérativement d’être à la maison lorsqu’elle y serait rendue, et de dresser la table. Puisque le sport ne suffisait plus, elle ferait passer sa frustration de ce soir dans la confection d’un excellent diner. Et cette fois ci, Komui n’avait pas intérêt à y couper.


End file.
